The Zengaria
by ChsisAnialation
Summary: David and his father, sister and brother move for a change in scenery, but David sees a vision that holds a nasty surprise for David. He is forced to brave things he could never imagine when he becomes a devil. Although the devil in him will enhance the Zengaria inside him. If you can consider a monster like him to have one specific title.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I tried a dxd once before, but it turned out to be crap. If anything turns to crap I would like a idea or two that would spice it up. I won't try to have this story perverted like sex or anything, but the characters will make comments about some things. And if I mention a popular band or song I do not own it and the first chapter won't be quite interesting for most. Thank you for your patience. On to chapter 1!

Chapter 1 prologue: I am David, who are you?

As I fly in my plane to my new home I start to get excited about all the fun and new adventures I'll have with new friends and a new school. I am 18 years old and stand at 5'7 with my back straight and my little brother 4'7 at age 12. My older sister, by a week, is 5'5, but still bosses me around.

"David!" Sarah jabs my elbow. "Quit getting excited. We are only here because Dad got a job here."

Ben runs from across the aisle to us. "You say that because you had to leave your, as you call it, boy toy."

"Kids be nice to David." I start to say thanks to dad. "It's not his fault that we are leaving our old place. I just wanted to get a change of scenery. I don't even have a job yet!"

Sarah walks to the front of the plane to argue with dad about his decision. As long as I start my adventure in the new school, I will stay out of most peoples way. Although I had a few friends, I picked them because I observed things quietly and that made them act like them self around me. I don't like to have total popularity because I don't care for that kind of thing.

I will listen to my favorite music in class when the teacher allows us and act like I am the most well behaved person in school. My favorite actual band is (I don't own this name, but I am a fan of this band) Linkin Park. I pull out my sort of big phone about to listen to music.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have landed and you may file off the plane. Please have a nice day."

New home

I open the door to our new home in a hurry and see the movers already had things in place like we wanted it. How they did it is still a mystery. The house is a two floor building and blue and green. I run upstairs looking for my room and end up finding my stuff in a room that spans three queen sized beds, but only had one in the corner by the window.

My TV hanging on the wall in front of the bed caused me to squeal in happiness. My dresser next to the door full of my clothes. Someone knocks on our new door startling me. Sarah opens the door and two seconds later slams shut. "Who was it?" I asked. Sarah runs upstairs fuming.

"Some pervert who couldn't take his eyes off my boobs." My sister absolutely hates perverts. Especially when they perve on her. She stopped a second and turned towards me. "I bet you won't come home with at least one new friend."

"Can too!" Realizing she played me I decided to do the same. "Bet you won't come back with a new boyfriend."

"Hell I won't! I'll come back with the...damn you got me good." Laughing I headed into bed with the dark covering me in its loving coat of warmth.

I wake up to a red headed girl outside a weird house. Her mouth started moving with no voice with it. I got up off the ground with a sense of happiness. Usually when I wake up and somebody is here and can't be heard it usually means that it will happen real soon.

A voice breaks the silence that occupied all my earlier dreams. "You think we don't know of your presence, scum? We will find you and kill you! Your kind should have died during the war!" A hint of fear rose up from my spine to my neck. Signalling that another reality was about to be shown.

The scene changed to one of a brown hair boy dieing by a spear in his stomach and a cloud of feathers. I look around for a answer as to why he appears to be killed by a bird. I turned my head to the side a see myself jetting away from that scene. I look to a tree ahead of him and a girl with a glowing spear that seemed to be made of light. She had on just barely any clothes. I tried to yell for him to look out, but he was impaled through both my shoulders. He whales a silent scream that I imagined.

A soft angel like voice spoke out filling me with confidence. "This is unfortunate for you indeed young child. I have a gift for you. If you accept then you and your two siblings will be able to fly and manifest a mythical sword that your heritage had long ago forgotten, control fire or attempt to control a power your heritage destroyed after a cold and merciless war between four races millenniums ago."

A voice from my heart yelled number three. "I chose number three." I was shocked to hear my voice in my visions. A pain swept through my body causing me to see red.

I woke up and saw words that made no sence. Instincts took over and I said them out loud. "Bach nabta mutaga of Zengaria." The pain vanished and replaced by my normal status of life: weaker than a bully.

I look to my alarm and noticed it wasn't plugged in. I ran out to the kitchen and looked at the clock and saw it was only six o'clock in the morning. I walked out the door to school leaving a note that I left to check the school out.

I pull out my phone and listen to (as I said not mine) Linkin Park song Bleed it Out. I closed my eyes and sang a part out loud. "I've opened up these scars, I'll make you face this!"

I opened my eyes and finished the walk to school. I put my phone away and walked around the school looking for the house that was in my dream. I knew it was around here because it had a unmistakable feeling to it. I circled the school two times and found nothing. "Crap. This is talking to long."

"What are you doing?" A female voice asked from above.

I look up and in the window of the school the red haired girl from my visions was there. In my traditional happy, but cautious voice I respond. "I'm a new kid. Can you tell me where my first class is?"

She stood there analyzing me most likely. I stare right into her eyes with an equal analyzing intensity. She smiled and a finger poked my back. I turned. A short white haired girl stared into my eyes. Creepy is all I could think. "Follow me." The pain from my dream decided rips through my head.

"Aaahhh! Ouch!" I fell and gripped my head.

White hair kneeled down and looked at me with a straight face. "It's okay. Let the pain flee." Whatever is what I had thought. Feeling that that was the best advice I'll be getting I'd give it a go. I let go of all thoughts and cleared my mind and the pain went away as fast as it came.

"Thank you, White Hair." I got up from the ground smiling.

"Call me Koneko, kid." She said with a unamused tone and face. "Follow me."

She leads me to my class and I thanked her and took a seat in the back. I closed my eyes and fell asleep for ten minutes. The teacher poked at my head. "Everybody is waiting."

"Alright." I walked to the front of the class and waited for the last guy to barge in.

"Okay you can start." The teacher said.

I put up three fingers. "Three...two...now."

A brown haired boy ran in sweating. "I finally got a girlfriend!" The boy yells out. Everybody, even the teacher, gasp.

I just stand there emotionless. "That's nice." I walk in front of the board with a attempted cool look. I write down my first name only. "I am David. And may I ask of all of you not to call me David Bowie?" I walked back to my seat calmly.

I sat there imagining things and ignored everyone until the bell for lunch.

I walk outside not particularly hungry. I look towards the gate and, out the corner of my eye, saw the house from my dream sit there. "Morning blindness I guess." I told myself. Feeling a tug to the place I walk close to the place. I find a nice shaded area under a tree near the house and decided to take my down time there. I just lay down with my back against the tree and a tall dude, about 6'2, walks over to me.

"Give me your money or else." He threatened.

"What are you on? This isn't fifth grade, moron." I said irritably. He cracks is knuckles and his neck trying to intimidate me. "Very scary. Like I said earlier jerk. Buzz off I don't want to have to fight."

A cruel smile curled to his ears. "Screw the money, I now want your blood on the ground." Seeing as to I had no choice, I got on my feet with a swagger hoping to scare him off. But if anything, it pumped him up more. He ran up to me and my left eye. I reeled back in pain. "Seems to me your just all talk, maggot. You know what? I'll let this go if you just give me HALF of the money you have."

"Screw you." My instincts said instead of me. He punched my gut hard barley keeping from puking. He proceeded to knee me in the jaw. I fell to the ground and he took my money, phone and keys to my house. "Crap." I lay there bleeding from the mouth and slowly growing a black eye.

Koneko walks up and hands me all the things that were stolen. "Don't lose to that guy again, Zengaria." She walked into the house leaving me even more breathless than when the bully punched gut.

I start to believe that she is an angel sent to protect people and talk their way into or out of anything. I turned to the direction and changed my mind. The bully laying unconscious and bleed from the nose. "Demon is much more appropriate terms for her." A faint laugh came from the top window of the house. I look up and see the red haired girl and waved to her. She waved back giggling. I walked halfway to the gates and was stopped by the red headed girl. "Hello again."

"Hello indeed." She clears her throat. "I am Rias Gremory, how are you...um..."

"David. Just David." I replied.

"Well David, why are you leaving school grounds during school hours?"

I looked for an excuse, but couldn't find one. "I was going to look for a place I had heard about."

"Town square? With the fountain?"

How did she know? "Yeah. Have to go there and prevent someone from dieing." I accidentally let the truth slip.

She crossed her arms. "Well I can't have you leaving until school is out. Besides, you can't even defend yourself." She said bluntly.

"Can you show me after school?" I asked politely.

"Maybe. Although-"

A huge white light blinds me. My eyes focused again and I was at the place with the boy who died. This time he was alive with a girl. The two turn to face me with cruelty written all over their face. There eyes glowed red yellow and green and grew zigzagged wings. The two had slightly different wings, but had a same goal. I didn't know what it was, but I imagined it wasn't very nice.

The boy points to his left. I look and my little brother was staked in the head and gut and my older sister is naked and bruised all over and barley breathing. She started to burn and turned to ashes. I run at the two, but the boy and girl already made their move. They trip me and I close my eyes as I fell into a hole of fire.

I opened my eyes and was in a hospital bed. I look around and nobody was in the room. I still had my clothes on and I walk to the window of the room and realized I was close to the ground and I could jump and not get hurt. I looked to the sky and seemed to be about dusk. I jump out and run to the gate and out in search of the town square. I found it in ten minutes flat and seen the girl whisper in the brown hair boy's ear. "No! Stop this at once!" I called out. The brown haired boy looked at me surprised anyone else was awake. "Something is here to kill you!"

The girl transformed into a different girl that wore strings for clothes. She also grew two wings the were zigzagged and held a presence anyone would turn and high tail away from the area. "Casualties were not in my job description, but you will make good target practice." She threw a spear at the boy and impaled him.

"I couldn't stop it..." I feel her spear close in and go right through me. I touch my chest where it hit, but nothing was there. Not even the hole. "How?"

The angelic voice comes back in clarity. "You training begins now. Your power has awakened and now use it. For now try to accept that you couldn't stop the poor kid's death, that will awaken part of your skills. To avoid any damage, create a powerful sword and punch anything and gain power for each strike you give and receive. Remember you can only use one of these at a time."

"I just can't stand it..." The feeling of uselessness penetrates me. Tears stream down my face fluently. "I never knew him...but...I will...avenge him!" I accepted this and ran to the girl and punch the right side of her head as hard as I could.

Her ear started to trickle down her ear. "Nice hit. My turn." She grew two spears and stabbed one in both sides of my chest.

I coughed up blood and fell dieing. "You...wi..wi...will...DIE SOMEDAY!" I shouted.

"Don't we all eventually? Just happens to be your time." She laughs and disappeared in a cloud of feathers.

"Can't... be...my...time." I fall dead with defiance.

Next Morning

"I'm Akeno. Not going to die yet, now are we, hmm?" I look around and find myself in my bed. I turn over and a black hair girl was staring at me against my body.

I look dow at myself and had no clothes on. "You have no clothes on either, do you?" I asked scared.

"Nope." She replied like it's a normal thing everyone does. My fear starts to grow immensely. "Don't worry David, we didn't lose our virginity."

"Thank god!" I cried out in a low voice.

"Unless you count butt sex." She said casually. My face turned extremely pale from the news. "Haha. Just kidding. Tell me everything that happened up to this point."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: I do not own any rights to most of the characters and most references.

Chapter 2: Devil and Zengaria problems

I sit in my room debating my sanity while Akeno put her clothes on. Did I really die? "I can't say exactly. Are you sure I'm not dead and YOU were just killed and put where I am?"

She makes a sigh noise. "Yes I am sure. I honestly can't see why she chose you to be here."

The memory of the boy blasts through my head like when I was stabbed. "What about the other boy? Is he...dead?" I asked afraid he is.

She smiles sweetly. "No, Rias is dealing with him right now." A picture of the boy being tortured pops into my head. She must have noticed. "He is fine. He only took one light spear in his stomach. Seriously though, who killed you two?"

I put my hand to my chin. "I don't know for sure." It's true I don't know for certain. "All I can say is a mutant bird is responsible."

I turn to Akeno to see if she is done getting dressed, and she only has on her bra! I quickly turn back in embarrassment. "Let's head to school. We have a meeting with the group."

"You mean there are more than you?" I head out my door and closed it. I walk down stairs and out the door never bothering to write a letter. I get to school ten minutes later. As I get to the gate I see the brown hair boy and one short bald boy with circle glasses.

Brown yells. "Don't you remember her!?"

The other boy moves his lips, but I can't hear from this far away. Brown throws his head back in frustration. I ignore them and head over to the tree from yesterday and lay down. "This is nice. Peaceful and quiet."

A minute passes and Akeno motions me to follow her inside the house. I get up and walk in feeling a change in the air. The first room consists of a couch in a L shape and some chairs with a table in the middle. "Nice place. Well nice meeting all of you, see you people later."

I turn to walk out, but Akeno grabs my shoulder. "Come on, don't be like that." I utter a tiny cry of nervousness.

Footsteps sound across the room following it is a door shutting. "She is right, Jack. Sit down and relax. You have been excused from all of your classes because of last night."

I turn back around and Rias is sitting on the top of the couch. "Sorry, but I...uh...have to...check on the boy! Yeah, that's it!" I wait for a second to hear her approval.

She sighs happily confusing me. "I made sure he is OK. Sit down." Seeing as I have no choice I walk to the couch and sit as far away from the two as I could. "You have any questions before I start explaining everything?"

I think about the war that was mentioned in the vision and how my race is supposed to be dead, although as far as I know I am human. "Yes. What is-"

She sighs irritably. "Breast size? Double D."

I decide to sit in a chair farther away. "No." She mouths the word 'woops!'. "I heard about a war and a deceased race. What's up with that?"

Her eye brows shoot up in disbelief. "That is not important. The deceased race were called Zengaria. Not many know of them because they just stopped existing. I believe I read a book on them. They were a peaceful and extremely powerful race that was created by the hate and will of all humans, devils, angels, fallen angels, neko and countless other supernatural species.. I think one said all, but one got rid of their incredible powers. The one is said to have only locked his or her powers so that someday they could rise again." She explains.

I start to think of the voice that guides me. The voice that told me to accept the fact I couldn't prevent a death. "I wonder..."

The angelic voice speaks again. "Reckless curiosity killed the cat."

"And reckless satisfaction brought it back." I finished.

The feeling of the strange energy slowly starts to fade. The weight falls off my shoulders and I feel comfortable again. "We'll just ignore that. Anyway, you were brought back last night by me." She waits for a reaction while I wait for further explanation. "And we are-"

"Angels! Well maybe not Koneko because did you see that jerk on the ground yesterday?" I rant cutting her off.

She eyes me with intense death stare telling me to shut my face. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, devils. There is two more members named Kiba and Issei. I believe he would have died if not for you." I nod my head nonchalantly and freaking out in my thoughts. How does this work?! I only tried to save a guy and I get stuck with devils! I mean I wasn't a saint and didn't care for church, but come on! "We all have wings here." The front door I came in through opens and I turn to look and Issei and, I think, Kiba walks in.

"Before anything else I have a very serious question. Do angels crap HOLY CRAP!" I ask cracking up me and Issei up.

Issei recovers and looks around. Rias explains everything to Issei. Including she is our master and we are based on chess pieces. Issei is two pawns and I am, as she says it, classified.

Demonic wings spring from everybody's back finally getting me. "What the!?" I fall back in my chair making everyone laugh. Koneko stands above me keeping a straight face. "Thank you for not laughing, Koneko."

"Sure." Is all she says. I set my chair up and sit back down.

Rias clears her throat getting everyone's attention. "Tonight we will be going to the abandoned warehouse. We know the drill except the new guys. See you all there."

Warehouse

I walk into a place labeled The Abandoned Warehouse. I hope this is the place. Rias and crew stare waiting for me. "OK now that I am here, what are we going to do? Pray to Satan? Human sacrifice?"

Rias walks to me and slaps me. I rub my cheek lightly. "We don't do that! We are here to kill a stray devil. You and Issei will watch while the others kill it."

"Sorry." I say sheepishly.

Four giant monsters smash through the roof and spread in four directions. "What that hell!? Spread out! Issei and David follow who you chose!"

Rias goes for the southern, Koneko goes North, Kiba goes East and Akeno goes right.

I sit down in confusion. "I going after Rias, see you later!" Issei runs towards Rias leaving me alone.

A huge monster falls through the roof startling me. "All Zengaria must be dead!" The thing says. It has six tentacles on bottom and on top is half a rotting woman.

"Burst into action to gain a speed boost from this feeling." The angelic voice calls out. I do just that. I sprint into a fast flat out run and let instincts take over. I run around the thing three times in 15 seconds and the thing is HUGE and had tentacles flying at me. On the third run I use the speed I gained and jumped while forming a sword of blue light from my powers. I slice off a piece of its tentacle making it shoot out yellow blood and shriek. However, the tentacle stopped me from reaching the top. I make another three runs and jumped on the wall and jumped off it where a tentacle hit destroying where it hit. I soar at its head, but it blows out fire. "Inevitability fills your mind, but remember a first. Learn three now. Remember all later." The sword disappears and I fly through the fire at the thing's head. The flames stop and I resummon the blue sword and stab it throw the heart. The rotted mouth slides into a grin. I flip over it bringing the sword up, down and through cutting it in half to the point the two half's are hanging off each other by bloody intestines. "Sickness has a rule too." I raise a brow. "Do it away from me."

I roll my eyes regaining control of my body. "Is there a way to get rid of the body?" I ask the voice.

"Yes, but you must be so mad that you can't control it. One of the powers you gain is Incinerate the Damned. It starts out as a simple punch and if it hits it will incinerate anything. Your a good soul so I don't think you will get it. Only one Zengaria EVER had achieved that move. So let Rias deal with this." The voice explains with interest.

I jump off the thing and land on the floor. I look around and there were holes everywhere. "Yes. Let R IAS take care of this. I can agree to that."

I go to walk towards Koneko to see how she is hanging. She is standing at the hole she had went through.

"You were wiped out yesterday by the weakest bully yesterday and yet you now won. You obviously just acquired your powers, but are quite skilled at using the skills of not preventing something. Impressed me even." Koneko compliments with a straight face.

I look for words to say, but Akeno grabs me from behind and squeezes me, rubbing her boobs against my back. "That's my favorite little buddy! See I knew it was a good idea to bring him back!"

Kiba walks in front of me and puts his hand out. "Good job kid. That was impressive the way you jumped and stabbed her and cut her. For a beginner, that is." I shake his hand.

Rias runs up in front of me. "Looks like you also have a Sacred Gear."

"Actually Rias, he is a Zengaria." Koneko points out showing the faintest smile.

Rias tiny smile turns to a huge smile. "Riser is going to regret ever wanting to marry me." Rias muttered under her breath.

We each head back to our homes. As I get onto my street a short blonde girl in a nun outfit gets a door slammed in her face. She walks this way for some reason.

"Are you OK?" I ask feeling sorry for the girl.

She looks up at me. "Do you have a place I could stay for the night?"

I think of what my dad would say. Then I think of how badly I could rub Sarah's in the fact I brought a friend home. "Of course. I don't want anything back. But could we be friends? Check things out tomorrow? Tomorrow is the best day of the week after all. Saturday!"

"Thank you! And yes." She says excited she found a place to stay.

I show her my house and walk in and got my dad agree to let her stay the night on a tiny mattress on the floor in my room.

As I get the small mattress ready I walk to the blonde. "What's your name anyway?

"Asia Argento. What is yours?"

"David. I want you to take my bed. I'll take the small one." I offer.

"No, I can't. I'm just a guest."

"It's OK. I believe the guest should sleep the most comfortable." I urge nicely.

She smiles. "If you say so.

I flip down on the tiny mattress and sleep like a rock.

And here is a STRIP of what'll happen next!

David and Asia hang out most of the day and have fun. The 'mutant bird' girl comes back for...both of them!? David is forced to outrun her with Asia as the feathers fly like the wind. Will Issei know WHO the bird is? The showdown between whatever the girl is and Rias peerage will happen! Or is there something unsaid?

The end

Thanks for reading and have a great a day/morning/afternoon!


	3. Chapter 3

Ownership bull crap again. So let us just skip to the story.

Chapter 3: Day of fun and games

I am standing in front of Asia in her nun outfit while standing outside a mall. Asia is sweating and speaking fast with no voice. I look past her and feathers were twisting around and starting to form a mutant bird that I know too well.

"David, you are going to go through a tough time from here on out. Your life as a clueless human has ceased and you must become stronger. This opponent, this GIRL, is far stronger than you. But one move can change the ENTIRE fate of a fight. Here is a riddle to screw your mind with: When sadness fills your heart, look for a place that fills everyone with hope. When one is not good enough, two will blow one away."

"No idea what you just said, but one thing. I hate riddles! I suck at solving them, I suck at making them, I hate them!" I yell with frustration.

"Not my problem, now is it?"

Angel voices are probably just waiting forever to do things like this. "Can I have a hint?"

"No." The voice recedes to the abyss.

I fell the tingle up my spine meaning I am going into another vision.

A tall young man with short blonde hair and light blue eyes is kissing a girl with thirteen others in a line in the main room of the house near the school. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko make disgusted faces while Issei stares jealous. A me of the future is behind him and tapes a paper to his back lightly. He stops kissing and said something and a girl of his attacks Issei and knocks him to the ground and future me then slaps the man on the neck extremely hard. So hard it left a mark. The man fell a step in front, spins around and unleashed a giant hell fire burning where future me was standing.

I stretch my arms out and open my eyes dealing the scare of what I witnessed.

"Awake already? It's only 8:00 in the morning." Asia says sitting on my bed. I sit up and yawn.

"Yeah. But you were up since 5:00 this morning." I say attempting to trick her.

"How did you know that?" She asks worried I am evil.

In a way I am evil. Not my fault though. "I didn't. You just confirmed my theory. Don't worry about anything. Can I ask you something?"

She smiles filling the darkest soul with hope. "I don't know. Can you?"

"Haha. Got me. What were you looking for? Last night I mean. I didn't realize it last night, but you had a look of being lost. In my last home I was stuck in a bad neighborhood and my dad had to bail me out.

13 years flash to the past

I ran far from my home. I wanted nothing to do with my family at this time. Sarah had told me that she overheard Dad say he was going to give me up for adoption.

Being I was 5 I was scared and ran away. "Why daddy? Why?" I wept running.

"Wait! David! Not that way!" My dad yelled out way back behind me.

Him and his friends, or as he calls them, peerage chased me down. Tao tall girls and two guys including dad ran to me.

A taller man with dirty blonde hair and a black and white dress suite grabbed my arm and held me. "What do we have here girls and boys?" He said and seven guys and girls appeared out of nowhere behind him. "The kid of a dumb ass devil. That is for sure."

Dad and his friends show up and attacked. Dad had punched the man holding me and he dropped me. I ran away from the violence and got lost in the town.

Right now

"My dad finally found me again on the second day I was missing and found out my sister lied and she was grounded for six months." I finished taking a deep breath.

"You didn't have to go through a whole story. But I was looking for the church around here." She says smiling proudly.

I get up and walk to the door. "Looks like I am ready. Are you ready though?"

She nods her head and we jet to the nearest fast-food restaurant: Double FR. "Do I want to know what that means?"

"I don't even know. Best not to." We walk out with only a couple Sprites.

As we walk around and enjoy everything I realize that this, too, is my first time actually walking around town. I think I should keep that secret.

We walk into a mall named Wally's Place. "Are you sure you want to go in this one?" I ask recognizing this place from the vision.

She isn't sweating, so that means nothing is happening yet. Still..."I am sure. Something is just telling me to go. When we are done can you walk me to the church to Lady Raynare?"

I think of what churches are here in town. "I can take you to the only one I know. I seen it on a map, so don't blame me if I get it wrong at first. In about an hour I'll take you."

She makes a fake offended face. "You don't like me?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean...I like you! I mean...I like you as a friend!" I rant quickly.

She laughs. "Your a nice guy. If not for your eerie aura I would consider you an angel sent to protect people."

I laugh, more out of the fact she is so nice. Although she does notice a eerie aura around me. "Thanks. I think. And I really never wanted to be a demon or anything special though. But even as an angel there will always be a enemy. If every evil dies out a new evil will rise." I think a second about what I just said. "I'll shut my mouth."

She smiles knowingly. "I know how you feel. I am stuck with something I never truly wanted. But I want to help people, so I will use it to help."

I wonder what she means. I ignore this and walk to a fountain in the middle of the mall.

"I am going to need some luck on my side today." I flip a coin into the fountain and whisper. "Give me luck and keep bird-girl far away from me."

"What did you wish for?"

The girl I saw by Issei before walks behind Asia. "When I start to run, run for the door. Quickly."

I quick walk behind the girl and trip her and jet towards the exit and jump over a bench and burst out the doors. I look ahead of me and see Asia sweating. I run up to her and pat her on the back.

"I wished not to see her, but I am written with bad luck all over."

"I think that was Raynare." She says hurriedly. I realize I just screwed myself. "Why did you do it!"

I look behind her and the feathers are forming rapidly. "She killed a boy I know. I seen it. One light spear and tried to kill me. Let's jet!"

"Oh, what a surprise. Asia and the casualty. Two casualties and one person. Interesting. Now come with me Asia. Unless you want the boy to die. Although the boy is going to die either way. Heard he was wanted dead." The girl slightly yells. I believe that the girl is Raynare's human form.

Reynare stares at us with searing violet eyes. She is wearing blue jeans and a red shirt that says, Bitch please. I have way more swag! Her hair flowing down her back.

I wonder if I could play stupid..."I'm sorry, who are you ma'am? Why would you want to kill me? What do you want with my friend?"

"I will have use for the girl, boy. And let me refresh your memory." She dashes at us and touches us and transports us to a clear open field.

Mall parking lot.

A man yells out. "What the hell?!"

"How?!" His wife yells just as loud.

"That was awesome!" A boy yells louder.

Everybody in the parking lot stares at the boy like he's crazy.

Back to our protagonist

She jumps and kicks me to the ground. I get up steadily. I don't want to show my powers in front of Asia. No one here knows I am a deceased race. I look to Asia's horrified face. I can use only one power without Raynare noticing. But right now I'll play it out as human.

"How did you do that?"

She kicks my gut dropping me back to the ground. "I am going to kill you. I am a unique race and I have another form. Unless the girl comes with me."

I look back to Asia. "RUN ASIA AND DON'T LOOK BACK NO MATTER WHAT!"

She runs and Raynare starts after her, but I grab the back of her collar and pull her back into the ground.

I summon my sword of blue light. "I like this sword. Don't you?"

Raynare stares wide eyes at me. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEVIL WITH A BOOSTED GEAR I SEE! WELL GUESS WHAT!" Her body changes into the feathered thing and grabs my leg. "Let's go for a ride!"

She flies into the air near the clouds. She lets go and I start to fall. "Falling are we? Sky diving isn't safe you know?" The voice returns filling me with relief. "I believe that the girl is right there." Asia is running out of the woods near a church place. "Now I know you are falling, so here is your next move. Put your arms in front of you and say, wingsuit of fate. Or just use your devil wings. I prefer the suit. The suit is way cooler looking."

I think I should use my devil wings. I push out my wings and fly down to the ground next to Asia immediately retracting my wings. "Come on let's go!" I grab her and carry her through the woods and into the city. We finally stop at a part of town at a fountain after a few hours of running and hiding.

I put Asia down and sit on a bench panting. She runs to me and hugs me. "I thought she would have killed you!" She starts to cry.

I pat her back. "We are friends, right? I'm not usually a mushy guy, but you are my only real friend here. I am not going to be screwed by life that easily."

She looks up with tears. "I thought you thought of me as a liability."

I grab her shoulders. "How could you get that idea? I never complained about anything. I even planned our trip today! Except the near death...OK I can see where you get it. You are my only friend so I will die for you."

"Good." A spear impales me through the back of my chest.

Gremory HQ (near school two days later)

I jump up and punch air. I look around the room of Rias place. "Your finally awake I see. You are just stupid. Picking fights with fallen angels." Rias says from behind.

I turn to her scared about Asia. "Where is she?!" A puzzled look crawls over her face. "Why couldn't I save either of us? I couldn't save my only friend." Tears stream down my face. I punch the floor cracking it.

Issei burst in speed talking. "Asia is in danger!"

I look up in hope. Rias half yells. "I told you to stop talking with a fallen angel!"

I jump up and grab his shoulders. "Where is she!? I will save her this time!"

Issei runs off leading me to my friend. He leads me to the church that I saw when I was falling. I should have known. I kick open the door. "Now you can master two new abilities. Frost bite, which can be used me many things. And Protective Barrier, this one can shield one to ten people at a time and will leave wide open unless you find the right combo."

"Don't need to. I'm going to kick the crap out of Raynare and save Asia." I walk in and a psycho jumps down from the ceiling. "Issei deal with this fool. I'm going to save Asia."

"Both of you go on. Me and Koneko will deal with Fred." Kiba and Koneko walk in and start fighting.

I walk to a hole in the floor. I get to the bottom and a huge crowd of the fallen were here. Raynare at the top of a huge pedestal type thing. Asia was hanging from a cross screaming in pain while a blue light was being transferred into feathered Raynare.

"ASIA! HOLD ON I WILL SAVE YOU!" I hold out my arms. "Wingsuit of fate!" My back springs out red metal wings.

I rush to Raynare and spawn my sword then spin cut her down her chest. I think that'll do it. I cut Asia down and look at her. "Are you all right, Asia?" She doesn't answer and tears form in my eyes. "Don't die Asia! Don't do this to me! I can't stand let you die!"

"Touching. She is barley alive. Without her gear she will die." Raynare walks to me. I fly out of the basement with Asia.

The man is nowhere to be seen and Issei is staring. I set her onto a church bench. Raynare kicks me from behind and sends me through a few benches. I stand back up with my eyes glowing red. I use my sword and charge at her and slash her chest up, left then stab her right shoulder.

"Give Asia back!" I stomp on her stomach.

A tiny voice squeaks into my grief stricken mind. I walk to Asia and listen. "David and Issei...thank you. You two...called me a friend while...everyone else called me a freak. I never had a better time in my entire life. For that...thank you. Never forget me...please. Because... I won't... forget you. God bless you."

Me and Issei cry out. "No! Asia don't!"

She draws her last breath and stops breathing altogether. I look back to Raynare with green in my eyes. "Green rage activated." A new power formed into my memory. Green pulse.

"Raynare... You will die!" I fire a dark green pulse of energy and run after it. It explodes and sends her into the wall. She is bruised all over and lost her right arm in the pulse. "Let's trim the other one too." I curl my hand into a fist cover in frost and punch her left arm and release another green pulse. Now both her arms are bleeding. Her wounds begin to heal stopping the blood.

I punch her face over and over and over again. I finally stop and throw her to Issei. His right arm turns into a red gauntlet with a yellow orb in the middle. The gauntlet transforms covering more of his arm.

"You wouldn't hurt your own girlfriend would you? Please help me?" Raynare turns into her human form to trick him.

I stand back holding back the urge to kill her myself. To me she killed Asia. To him she deceived him, manipulated him and killed Asia. He can decide what to do with her. I gave her a piece of my mind.

Issei stands there shuddering. "You think I'm that stupid!?" He grabs her and throws her through the wall.

"What happened here?" Rias and Akeno asks worried I guess. I point to the hole where Raynare was just getting up from. Rias looks at me and Issei and decides we don't want to deal with her anymore. A dark red aura surrounds Rias and Rias walks to Raynare and grabs her throat. "You have attempted to kill two of my friends, for this I can't forgive. In the name of-"

Raynare screams to me. "I can bring back Asia!"

I run up and push Rias out of the way. I curl my fist into her shirt and hold her up. "How then!? Tell me! Or else!" A hand is placed on my shoulder. "Hands off me. I'll get an answer soon."

Koneko's voice is all I can hear. "Revenge won't change anything. And she is tricking you, so she can live on. Just walk away. Don't be what she is: a heartless bitch."

I don't want to believe her. No. "Koneko is right, David. Revenge won't solve anything." Akeno adds.

"Just let me handle this." Rias pulls my hands off Raynare. I walk to the bench next to Asia and sit down. "In the name of Gremory you will die!" A ball of red shoots from Rias hand into Raynare blowing feathers everywhere.

"Burn in hell." I whisper under my breath. I remember Rias saying she brought me back from the dead so..."Rias can you bring her back?"

A look of hope glints in Issei's eyes. "Can you?"

She nods. "I could, but she will become a devil. Are you sure you want this?" I nod my head in happiness. This isn't her end! She walks to Asia and puts a bishop piece on her chest. "Asia Argento, in the name of Gremory I bring you back as eternal servant." Asia is surrounded by a red circle and the chess piece plunges into her stomach. The feathers from Raynare turn into a blue orb and falls into Asia's body as well as the chess piece.

A gasp of air comes from Asia so quick I jumped. Her eyes flew open at the same time. She looks to Rias quizzically. "Are you God?"

Rias laughs a second and regains composure. I poke Asia and she turns to me. "She's not. But who said I wasn't?" I ask grinning.

"Your God?" She looks to me with sparkles in her eyes. "God bless Issei and you! I guess." A growing pain form in my head, but I keep it from showing.

Rias and the others including Asia grasp their head in pain. "Don't know what that is about. Anyway I'm not God, I was just joking. Right now go with...uh...this young lady and get some rest. She will explain everything now or later." I look for Kiba to thank him and Koneko, but don't see him. "Kiba? Where are you?"

Kiba walks up the stairs slowly. "I just had to finish something."

I'll just leave it at that. We each head our own separate ways to our houses.

I walk through my door and my dad is on the couch with his head in his lap. "Hey dad. What's up?"

He jumps up and runs at me. He wraps his arms around in a hug. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean? I've only been gone to walk around with Asia." I pry dad off me a few seconds later. "Anyway school is tomorrow."

Dad clears his throat rather loud. "Today was school. And you skipped it for a girl?"

I freeze in silence. I couldn't have skipped school. It should only be Saturday. Right? I figure that the worst is that I tell him I'm a devil. "Yeah. Sorry about that. She is really nice though. And don't lie to me and say you never skipped school for mom in your school days. I hang out with her because she is a friend though, so don't get the wrong idea."

"Just go to bed you runt. And you are right." He let's me head upstairs and watch TV. A couple hours after watching episodes of College CXD I fall asleep. (Yes I did just do that)

You want a sneak peak at the next chapter? Fine. No promises.

Asia is safe and has become a devil! Who knew! (Everyone) Now they go back to school and work on missions for Rias. They also must make living arrangements. So that'll be fun. For us, not them.

The end

Sorry if I screwed up the revival spell. I kind of forgot. And once again David almost died. Well thanks for reading and read you next time! Have a great life!


	4. Chapter 4

References may or may not be mine.

Chapter 4: My first job is...interesting...

I wonder if I can make it to new years eve this year. I sit at my table downstairs eating my dad's Lucky Charms. I pour in the milk in a bowl and start to dig through the box for all the marshmallows.

My dad yells from upstairs to me. "Better not be in my Lucky Charms looking for the marshmallows."

I freeze in place and panic. What if he catches me? I place the box back on top of the fridge. I sit in front of my bowl and pretend I only got into the cereal itself.

"That's what I thought." He yells laughing. I will get it some time soon. "Get ready for school kids."

"I think I'm sick." I yell up to dad giving a fake cough.

"Your not sick. Your just sick of school already. I done those kinds of tricks in my day. They didn't work then either...they won't work now." He stops and I finish "my" Lucky Charms.

"I'm heading out to the cursed land." I call to dad jokingly.

"Wait for me!" Sarah runs downstairs. "I need you to take me to the school. I haven't been there because I don't know how to get there."

I laugh heartily. "Was that so hard? Wait until you come back with homework. You'll head back here, unless you want to hang with me and my...how do I put this...pains."

A loud, but soft knocks hits the door. Please let me be wrong. Sarah opens the door in the other room and I hide under the kitchen table.

Rias's voice sounds from the door. Crap. What did I do to deserve this. I was totally looking forward to school before I got here. Now I think I should get back to our old place.

Rias's thin legs passes by the table. Note to self: Tell Sarah to not let weirdos inside. Devil weirdos. Sarah follows and they sit at the table.

WHY!? "Sarah, how are you doing? I didn't know that you lived here."

I Dodge a kick from Sarah's direction. "I'm doing good. I was about to head to school with my slow brother."

How do they even know each other? I move away from another leg from Sarah. First I want to get out, THEN ask questions.

Ben runs downstairs grinning like a fool. "Hey Sarah!" He sees Rias and grins wider. "David! A pretty girl is here!"

"David lives here after all?" She walks to Ben to question him.

Sarah whispers. "If you don't want to talk to her run now."

I take off from under the table with Sarah in tow. Only because I have to show her the way to school.

As we near the school we stop running. We get to the gate and I look around for the devil girl. Maybe when I meet with everyone later, they won't know. Although Rias said we are all like family, she had a point. Family can sometimes get on your nerves. Maybe I'll grow to love them one day, but right now I will tolerate them for now.

I look at Sarah's schedule and realize she has the same class. "How did you meet Rias?"

Sarah smiles mischievously. "I found her at the mall."

I groan unintentionally. "You can find a little mall and not a big school? Anyway. Let's head in."

"Hold on. How did you meet her?"

A picture of when I saw her in a window above me in the school. Then I see the moment I die. I didn't exactly see her, but I'm pretty sure she was.

"I got her to show me where home room is. And I'm sort of in her club."

Two arms wrap around me from behind. With the hug comes Asia's voice. "Hey David. How are you?"

A look of disbelief can be found on my sister's face easily. "I'm doing good. This is my sister. How are you?"

Sarah wipes her disbelief into a warm smile. Issei comes running up and looks to me the Asia, to me then back to Asia. He groans and walks away.

Judging by the look Sarah is giving off, Issei is that pervert from the other night. I walk with Asia and Sarah to our class while talking about the dream she had last night: Pretty unicorns. I just go all guy on her at times on what I think would happen.

"Well catch you later, Asia." I say too soon.

"What do you mean? I am in this class."

I stare blankly for a second. "Well see you two after class." I tell them I may or may not fall asleep.

I walk to my seat in the back casually. The bald boy with glasses from the other day and a taller dude were staring at me thinking I don't know. I sigh. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

They take a picture and turn back around. What is their problem? Oh well. Bullies I assume.

A boy to my left speaks to me. "Look out for them two. There is one more of them, so be careful. They might perve on your girl."

I look at the boy confused. "My girl?" I don't remember getting a girlfriend already. Let alone ever.

He laughs. "The cute blonde girl."

It clicks in my mind that many people may have seen when Asia hugged me. "I don't know about my girl, but she is cool. I heard she's new here. Is that true?"

'If she was always here I would have tried for her. I'm Alex. You?"

I smile a bit thinking he could be cool to hang out with. You know. Normal friend. "I'm Jack."

Now to see if he is to be a long term friend. The teacher calls the class to attention. "I'd like you all to look up front for a moment. We have a new student and a new skipper. Asia Agento and Sarah. Take your seats."

Sarah takes a seat in the front and Asia takes a seat in the back to the right of me. I lay back in my chair and listen to what the teacher has to say. My mind wanders off topic. So if Akeno is a queen and Rias is a king does that mean...lesbian? Seriously though! That is just screwed up. Never bring this up out loud or I'm a dead man walking.

I refocus my mind on the class room for a couple hours. In the middle of geometry the class phone rings and the teacher walks to answer it. Asia whispers to me a questionable question. "What do you think of me?"

I look out the corner of my eye and turn to her. What DO I think of her? "I don't really know. I think of you as my first friend and I'll risk a lot for you, but I don't know how to think of you."

As if some what disappointed she turns back around. The teacher walks to my desk quickly. "Office now Jack."

I get up and walk to office thinking of what I did wrong. What rule did I break?

As I near the office a single girl with short black hair and glasses is outside the door. The girl smiles faintly and holds her hand out to shake. "Hello Jack. I would like to have a meeting with you in private. Follow me outside."

I shake and follow her outside. "What's your name?"

As soon as we were outside near Rias house she replies. "I am Sona Sitri. Now we need to have a great long talk. I know you are a Zengaria and need to know why you are alive."

I am just going to play stupid. Shouldn't be too hard. "What is that?"

"Don't be like that. I can sense the faint, but still there, essence of a Zengaria. And as far as I can tell, it's coming from you." She stands still waiting for a answer or excuse.

I need more information about this girl. I can't go around yelling that I am an ancient and deceased race everybody wants dead. "Sorry ma'am, but I don't know what you're talking about still."

She frowns. "Don't play stupid. I am part of the Sitri family and will not take crap from a Zengaria."

What in the world is the Sitri family? "What type of tree is that? Or is it the tree your family chops down and was named after it?"

The angel voice rains words on me again. "Don't screw with this girl. Don't need the Sitri family on our ass. Bad enough we are devils. Once again, don't screw with her."

"If their that bad, why does the girl go to school?" I say out loud.

"How should I know? Last I checked her family, too, are devils. High class devils." The voice sounds weary of the girl.

I think I will be fine. "Chill out. If she is a devil, all I have to do is dodge her red balls of destruction."

The voice starts yelling. "Different devil clans have different powers! Her family is known for their water magic! Very few have ice magic. Respect her and learn to use telepathy or everyone will hear you! She heard you talk to yourself about this, now she knows for a fact!"

I sit down on the ground and moan. "Let's meet a friend of mine." Sona says.

She drags me by the shirt into the house. This should be illegal. I mean dragging people against their will.

She opens the door and Rias is on the couch with Akeno standing by her side. I look to Sona pleading. "Please don't let her see me! We are, most likely, not on good terms!"

Rias gets up slowly. "Hello Sona. How are you?"

Sona pulls me up off the ground holding me in front of her. "How are you doing this?" I ask slightly intimidated.

"There you are David! I was looking for you this morning." Rias says while Akeno is giggling.

Sona speaks casually. "You know this boy?"

"He's in my peerage. Damn proud of him too." She looks at me being held up and sort of intimidated. "I think."

Akeno walks to Rias. "I'm proud of him."

Sona makes a grunting noise. "Then you know what he is?"

"Of course I do. I don't just put anyone in my peerage." Akeno glares at Rias. "He is a Zengaria. Got lucky. He says he had just learned this and is in the middle of learning. Don't know how, but whatever he is doing, he doing great."

I still hanging listening to the conversation. I'm in a room with three girls and I'm just hanging around.

Sona drops me to the floor like a bag of potatoes. "Well he is a rare find, that is for sure. Last Zengaria I heard of has recently been found guilty for killing his entire peerage. Although they were like family to him. Or so he said. The ones who were going to execute him can't now that he isn't in their territory."

I can't believe dad was in a peerage. Did he really kill them? No. He didn't. I am sure of it.

"Well now David is with us and he is too kind to kill us. Although the green wave was scary..." Akeno says sticking up for me sort of.

I almost forgot about green pulse. The bell rings for lunch period. I jump to my feet forgetting about my fear of water girl. "Well girls I have to go and get food from a nearby restaurant. I would ask if you girls wanted anything, but by the time I get back it will probably be time to start class. Bye!". I walk to the door and open it to reveal Asia and Issei. " On second thought I'm not hungry."

I walk to a chair and drag it to the wall away from any other furniture. I sit down and close my eyes. "Looks like Koneko has too many jobs. And she said she wouldn't mind having Issei and David take a couple." Rias says catching me off guard.

"What?!" Me and Issei shout while my eyes fly open. "We have jobs!?" We shout at the same time again.

Sona sighs. "You two are pathetic. At least the girl here can handle this concept."

I stand up and walk to Rias. "I am here to fulfill my duties as a member of the Gremory peerage."

Rias doesn't flinch and neither does Sona. I thought that would get me some kind of respect from Sona. She acts like a jerk, but there must be some reason behind it.

Finally after several minutes of waiting Rias replies. "Wait until tonight. Then you can show us what you got."

Hours pass while I listen to a speech of geometry. It finally is 6:00 PM as I was asleep on the couch in the club house.

I move in my sleep and hit the floor. "Ouch. Mommy?" I ask seeing Rias at the foot where I was sleeping. I am still dizzy and can't process anything.

Rias laughs and so does three others behind me. I clear my head of my drowsiness. I look back and Akeno, Issei, Asia and Kiba are laughing hard. Koneko and Sona are just waiting without a hint of amusement.

Why are they even here? I went to sleep about two hours ago. I shouldn't be distracted by devils with thoughts of manual labor for me. I close my eyes, but Koneko lightly, but enough to wake me up all the way. "Time to answer the call of duty. If that is how the kids say it." This remark coming from Sona.

"What is this? The army?" I mutter under my breath.

"Shut up or I'll tell you something that will ruin your perspective and change you!" This time angel voice is yelling at me.

Like it knows anything like that. I stand up wiping the small dust off my chest where she kicked me. Koneko hands me a paper. A blank paper.

I stare at her mentally saying 'Really? What is this?' I can't believe I am being looked down on because of one little nap.

"You have a summon job now. Don't know what except that we will be waiting for results and a contract. If not there will be a penalty. However there will be a reward if you succeed. No pressure." Rias explains the concept of creating a contract.

She tells me to stand in the middle of a circle with a odd symbol. "Is this a execution method or are you actually going to teleport me to my destination?" I ask trying to crack a joke. Rias sighs and the next thing I know I'm outside a door to a apartment building.

I knock on the door and wait. Minutes pass and nothing happens. I knock again a little louder this time. I still get no answer and I open the door. Surprisingly the door was unlocked. I walk in and the whole house is...pink. It's all pink and full of dolls. Then there is a door ment to be hidden from sight. I walk to it and open that door and the room is dark blue with a flat screen TV, three instrument cases, a yellow chair and a girl around 20 in the middle of the room. She stands up to 6'3 and has green hair stretching down her back. Her figure is nice and is wearing black shirt and pants on.

She has her head down in concentration. "Father, leave me alone. I'm expecting someone. Besides you should be with mom and..." Her voice trails off while facing the floor still.

I summon my blue sword to light up the area around me and get her attention. "I am the devil. What is your wish."

The girl takes a unconvinced look. "Why did you not appear in front of me then?"

"My superiors love to screw me over. Don't know why, I just appeared in front of the door." I comment bluntly. I swear I can feel a voice laughing at me.

"Prove your a devil."

"Is my blue sword not good enough?" She nods her head no. Hmmm. I have devil wings and Wingsuit of Fate...can I combine them? Should I just use WOF? Or accept I rushed my death and use my devil wings? Tough. I'll let her decide. "Devil wings or cooler looking wings?"

"Two different wings? How about...devil wings then cooler wings." She must not believe me yet. I understand. I just don't like it.

My black and red zig zagged wings pop out across the room. I still don't know how to use these things. "Satisfied?"

She yawns. "No. Not until I see the abnormal wings."

I draw back in my wings and eject my Wingsuit of Fate wings. My shiny red wings shine so great it leaving sparkles in the girl's eyes. I can control these wings no problem. No clue why and I don't care either. I move my right wing, not nearly as long, and barely wrap myself in it following suit is my left wing. My wing feel warm and cold at the same time, too. "I do like these wings better than my devil wings. Now what is the reason for my summoning?"

I was so 'wrapped up' in my own cool wings that I didn't notice she was near me and still checking out my wings. "I was planning on sketching a devil with its wings out floating, but your wings right now are freaking awesome! What is your name? If you don't mind me asking."

I am here to serve her wish for now. Rather be call David than demon boy. "My name is David. What about you?"

"I am Alice. I think I heard of a new kid named David at school...anyway, we are doing an art project and told create something very vivid. Your wings, sword and stance is perfect! Now stick your right arm out with your sword in that hand. For this I need you to rip up your clothes and cut your arm to the point it is trickling down your arm." I can not believe this. I won't let them win though. I cut my clothes with my sword then cut my arm. The pain is just barely bearable. "Good. Now stick out your left wing and droop it while your left arm is held against you under your right wing. Now drop to your left knee with you holding the sword hilt while the sword is in the floor. And hold that pose for about 30 minutes."

I hold my pain with no complaints so I could get a contract for 28 minutes. "Done yet?" She nods her head and shows my drawing. It is as I looked with a battle field background and the field held many dead bodies and she was in front of me standing tall with a dagger in her hand and a super tight military outfit on. I stare wide eyed. I looked awesome! Aside from the part I am defeated. "Your awesome at drawing! If it wasn't for the fact I hurt a lot I would jump and fly out the window!"

She smirks at the compliment from a devil. "I know. I am glad to sign that contract now. I might even call you back." I don't like that idea much.

I limp out the door of her apartment after getting the contract and am immediately back to the Occult Research Club building.

I walk to the couch and wait for Rias to get here. The room is dark and more gloomy with my pain. I don't think anyone I here. It's only 7:00 PM though. I don't want to make Rias mad by bleeding on the couch, but it is her fault. I think I just wasn't lucky enough to get a good caller. I will try to be happy with my forever life. Sure won't be easy, but if I form close bonds with them I could have a girlfriend. I never thought of it before, I look at Rias and see her as a devil. At the same time I feel respect and reassurance around her and the group. I lay on the couch and put my thoughts into the flaming dude. Why didn't they help me? Why was he here? Who is he? He looked familiar though..."I suspect I won't see him in a while. I will not slap him when the time comes. He seems to be a flaming devil." I think out loud.

I want to protect my team. But I wish I could say I want to protect my close friends. That requires spending time with them. Do they even truly trust me?

The front door opens and only Rias and Akeno walk through. They turn on the light and see me bleeding. They rush to me quicker than I thought they would. "What the hell happened!?" Rias screamed while Akeno stares eye wide.

I laugh slightly. Worry much? "Nothing much. He is your pact or contract. Whatever you prefer."

Rias steams and cools down. "It is a lot to us. And safety before pacts!"

Not seeing my arm, Rias walks pass the couch and hits my bleeding arm. "Aaahhhh!"

Seeing what she just did she did, she grabs a first aid kit and tossed it to Akeno and she started to patch me up. "What happened? And don't you dare lie." Akeno asks serious.

I win our bet anyway. "I had to pose for some girl's project and she needed the project vivid." Akeno is just about to comment before I continue. "Loved my Wingsuit as much as I do."

"Who cut you open?" Rias asks worrying.

I frown and shudder. "I did."

Akeno smacks my face hard enough to leave a bruise. And a bruise it did leave. "I don't care who you think you are! Zengaria or not! You are still capable of death. I don't think I can deal with you right now." Akeno walks off as Asia walks in.

Her eyes catch me and she burst to me. "Hold on." A ring on her fingers start to glow over me clearing away all my cuts completely.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice trick. Thank you Asia."

Asia nods her head. "Of course! You would do the same for me, right?" I nod my head in a yes.

I get up and walk out into the evening air. It's dusk out and I need some air. I walk as far as the gate before Rias and Asia are following me. I don't need them to follow me. I walk to a bridge in the open where it is impossible to hide if they are to follow me further. Although that is not my goal. I just want to cool off in the evening light. I find a bench on the bridge and sit down.

In my process of cooling off I usually talk to my sister about it. Not directly, but not beating around the bush either. I can't confide in my brother and sister since they have no clue that devils, angels and killer angels or more commonly known as fallen angels exist. Not to mention us devils are good and the angels are the killers.

And that leaves only my father. I don't need him knowing I am a devil though. So I'm alone on this. My peerage are a lot different from one another and when I got in I seemed to get out more. But some of my intentions changed. What would of happened if I hadn't tried to save Issei? No. I did try and that is what matters to me.

I smile longingly into the reflection of the scenery reflected on the water. "I really want to try my best as a devil, so I need to get my mind off this."

A girl, about my height, walks slowly up to me from the opposite end Rias and Asia are hiding. The girl doesn't seem to be aware I see her. She is wearing a regular orange T-shirt and blue jeans. All this is combined with blue eyes and long, shoulder length, jet black hair. As for her and age, her shoes they are just green sneakers and around 19.

She continues to my position slowly. I don't think I have ever seen this girl before. "Excuse me, David?"

What the!? I jump up slightly. "Do I know you, ma'am?"

She gets closer and hugs me tightly. "Yes, you do. I hope anyway, because then I might regret saving you." I frown at the last part. "I'm Rina Phoenix. Daughter of Sautier and Lady Phoenix. I am also the impure sister of Riser Phoenix."

Come to think of it I remember a Rina from a distant past.

Flashback...I guess

I got away from my dad and his friends fighting with the other man. I was hours ahead of them and expected to never be found.

A rustling comes from an alleyway and I went to check it out. I got to the start of the ally. "Hello? Anyone here?"

I seen a tail stick out of a dumpster. A nice, dirty, but nice fire red tail. A cute young girl jumped out of the dumpster casually with odd ears. She had short black hair and dirty clothes on. She walks to me on all fours interesting me at the time. She sniffs my clothes and around me. "Hi!" Her nose twitched and she sneezed softly. "I am Rina! You are in need of help, huh?"

I nod my head up and down thinking about how my dad wanted to put me in a orphanage. She leads me to her 'home' as she called it. It was only boxes made into a roof and a good sized mattress, a decent fire pit plus some news papers here and there.

For the next two days me and the girl played and cooked what we could find. The second day she was gone and dad had found me.

Flashback end...I guess

I remember this detail in three seconds and kick myself mentally. She lets go of me and I hug her before she could step back. "Thank you, Rina." I whisper while letting go of her. I back away and don't see her tail. "Was the tail a fake after all?" I ask in my indoor voice.

She laughs a bit. "No, I still have it. I just can't walk around with a tail sticking out. I'll show you."

A longer fire red tail shoots out of a hole in the back of her jeans. Now the tail is glowing like a fire in the evening light. "Whoa. That is so cool." The tail moves around proving that she can control it.

"This is a devil and, what seems to be, a neko! I never seen anything like this! Neko's always have a goal so be careful. She could be skilled." The angel voice says slightly happier than usual.

I am going to ignore the voice in my head. She must know I am different to willingly show me her tail. "Can I stay with you for a while?"

I look at her like a savior. In a way she is to me. Shared her place with me when I needed it. I will return the favor. "Of course! I'll talk my dad into it one way or another."

She retracts her tail in her pants and we head to my house. By now I already forgotten Asia and Rias were watching.

I get home a little bit later and talk to dad while presenting our new guest. "What do you say dad?"

My dad thinks hard for a moment. "On one condition. She sleeps in your room."

I nod and bring in Rina and show my buddy around the house. As I finish I head to my room with her on my heels.

I jump in my bed eager of some well deserved sleep. Rina walks in after me and curls up at my feet. I told her there was a mattress and she chose this. Weird girl if you ask me. "Good night. See you tomorrow."

She smiles and pulls out a paper from her pocket. It says she is enrolling in Koah academy! "See you at school tomorrow."

End

And so ends this chapter. Thank you for reading and have the best day!

No sneak peaks!


	5. Chapter 5

It's me again! I would like to say that this is chapter 5! Obviously. References maybe mine. Maybe not. Enjoy.

Or not.

Chapter 5: Troubled devil

The Abyss of Dreams

"Rina. Is that really her name? Pitiful name for her bloodline." The voice says.

As he says this I am falling in complete darkness. Nothing a naked eye could see. I scream in a horrified and joyful voice. I calm down after what seems like an hour. "Do you even have a name? Then we'll talk about her."

The angelic voice laughs wildly for a couple of seconds. "Yes I do. But what's the fun if you cannot find out yourself? And the girl," the air drops dead cold and I drop faster. "We'll talk about anyone I want and anytime I want!" He says in a low, deep and bone shattering demonic voice. He returns to his nice angelic voice. "The Phoenix clan is bad news. Rina may act nice, so remember this: you screwed up your future when you stood up to Raynare the first time, therefore making it impossible to see what'll happen in your future for me. You can see most of your future...or outcomes of some actions. Bye."

I transfer back to my original dream: Koneko knocking Issei aside his head. Everybody laughs while I am on a different side of a wall with no one except a concerned Rina.

Is this a result of my stress? Everything has changed so much, too quickly. I simply smile and pet her head.

My sister runs up to me and fires a spiral fire the way she came burning a fire creature. This did nothing except anger the creature. The beast let out a fire blast as big as myself and she is caught in a huge fire blast and would've blasted dream me if not for Rina making a giant fire wave the same force from swinging her tail towards the blast and making the fire creature retreat and not a trace of my sister.

This has got to be a nightmare! Rias and crew wouldn't leave their own and friend with my friend to be burned. Would they?

Suddenly the creature had a human form and appeared in front of Rias. Rias pushes him back to no avail. Issei steps in and is knocked back by a girl who came out no where! Eleven more show up and the creature in the form of a man locks lips with one of the girls! Disgusting everyone except Issei. Issei stares jealous of the beast.

My body I'm in now gets pissed off. My dream body gives off the same feeling. I break through the wall with Rina and hit him in the chest. Rina punches a girl's gut from the group and is knocked back with a kick from two others. The man punches my face sending me careening to Rina. The number TEN DAYS replaces the scene.

Awakened world (earth)

I jolt up from bed sweating. I look down to my feet and Rina is looking at me weird. As if saying, 'What's going on?'

I swing my legs over the side of the bed. "Be right back in a minute." I get up and walk out my door into the bathroom groggy, but awake. I turn the faucet on cold and splash my face with the cold water.

I look in the mirror above the sink frowning. What is that dream about? Was that a vision? I seen this from above which is very unusual. And Sarah shooting fire...how? The burning of her...I must keep her away from Rias and crew for as long as possible. I bet that with the power of fire Sarah has, Rias will snatch her as one of her toys.

I must not let that happen. I splash my face again and dry my face. I walk back to my bedroom to let my new room mate know where school is. I guess. Or skip school...no, I'll get caught by dad again. I really don't need that.

I open my door and Rina is half way undressed with her back facing me. I quickly shut the door blushing so hard I can be mistaken for bleeding. And that is definitely not the case. I might be bleeding if I ever get caught doing it again.

A minute later she comes out like I never peeked inside. I walk in carefully and change into my school uniform. Just as I finish Rina walks in with a smile. "Please don't walk in on me again, master."

What the crap does master mean? Wait she knows!? I drop to my knees like a rock thrown off a skyscraper. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She just giggles at my prayers for forgiveness. I finally get up and question the matter at hand. "Why did you call me master?"

She simply stares at me. "I needed a master so I'm not just a stray anymore, so I picked you. Considering we know each other a little bit and you let me stay with you, it seems perfect."

Why does she need a master in the first place? I need to learn to stop questioning logic. "If so then just call me David please. Let's get ready to head out. Be warned though. It is Wednesday and that means Friday will be the last day of school for a week. And watch out for bullies please."

She nods her head and heads downstairs after me. I tell dad that I'm heading to school to show Rina around.

As I reach the door, someone knocks and I open it. On the other side is Rias with no one else. "Hello Rias. What do you want?" I really don't mind her, but she easily gives me a bad feeling. As if she is just bad luck itself.

She crosses her arms holding a straight face. "Who is this girl?"

I step aside and place a hand on Rinas' shoulder. "This is my long time friend, Rina Phoenix. Rina this is Rias Gremory."

Rias jumps back in fright. "What!?"

Rina shies back behind me. Appears she only talks to me freely. I wonder what Rias is worked up about.

"Did you see a man named Riser anywhere?" Rias asks worrying.

I shake my head in a no. She sighs in relief. "Why?"

She Rias turns around walking away to school. That was a nice chat with my boss. I gesture for Rina to follow me to school.

I look up at the sky half way to school and admire the bright and cloudless sky. I refocus and finish our walk to the gate. Only to find out she has my class. At least I can look after her during class now too.

We walk down a couple of hall ways to our room. Rina and I walk into the classroom and the teacher added a whole back row behind the back row! Despite this, I walk to my regular seat and Rina sits behind me.

Of course she would do this. I mean why not? "Talk to you at lunch." I say and zone out for little bit.

A few minutes later and the rest of my class arrives and takes a seat while the teacher calls Rina up. The black haired girl walks to the front of the classroom sort of shy.

"Tell the class your name."

Rina looks to me and I nod my head. "I am...Rina Phoenix."

All the guys in class start to cheer there was a new girl around. The girls act all giddy about new girl.

Next to me, Alex pokes me. "Isn't she a babe!"

I laugh a little bit at his remark. "I guess. Although she does live with me."

He turns his full attention to me after hearing this. "How!?"

I can't say I just picked her up off the streets just because she asked. "My father adopted her a couple of days ago and had to get her enrolled. She is really shy though. And don't try anything funny around her either." The last part I joked with him about.

Alex grins like a fool and lightly punches my arm. "If it wasn't for the fact that I am not a pervert, I would've already peeked at her! And I bet she is sleeping in your room!" I know he is joking, but my body doesn't. Neither does my brain as I remember todays incident. My face turns beat red. "Oh my god! Telling me to not try anything funny! Speak for yourself!"

We both laugh a little bit and turn our attention back to class. "Please take your seat."

Rina sits in the chair now behind me. Wait a minute... Riser? Rina mentioned a Riser as a brother. Rias also mentioned a Riser being around. Who is that guy? Must be a jerk to scare Rias and leave Rina homeless and disown her.

Hours roll by and lunch hits. I grab my lunch and Rina follows close behind to my little shady spot under a tree near the ORC club house.

As long as nothing bad happens, this will be a good lunch. "Hey you faggot!" The bully who beat me up walks up to me with some bandages on and looks mad.

Just when I sit down he had to come around. "What do you want? To get beat again?"

I stand up and look him dead in the eyes. "Last I checked I kicked your ass."

"Last I checked you got beat by a short girl." I fill my comeback with some venom.

The aid drops some degrees due to our hate. Or so I think. He goes to punch my gut, but I grab his fist with my left hand and ball my right hand into a fist and back hand his face. He falls on his back due to the force of the punch. He gets up and spits in my direction.

I am not one to be mean, but this guy is a jerk! "Just leave before I break your nose and snitch that you are picking fights with new kids."

This seems to tick him off a lot more. "After school I'll send you to the hospital for a permanent stay!"

I roll my eyes in disbelief. He can't honestly think he can make a good threat when he is the one that was on the ground a moment ago. Rina watches this and finally walks to the bully. She looks up into his eyes and she punches his chest knocking the wind out of the boy.

"Threaten him again and I will be the one to have YOU in a hospital." She says all of this with a frown. I kind of forgot she was here though...better not do that again.

A minute later the boy trudges off grumbling how he will kill me. I swear he should be a devil more than me. Maybe now I can eat in peace.

Rias walks out the club house door smiling. "David, come inside with your friend please! I am just dieing to meet her!"

Oh come on! I never get free time! Unless I kindly refuse. "Maybe some other time Rias. Me and my friend here are enjoying our lunch break." This has got to work!

A crimson red aura surrounds Rias scaring me a bit. "Fine."

She slams the door leaving me scared and Rina concerned for me. I assure her that everything is OK and we head back to class.

School passes and we walk out the school doors stretching out my arms. "Out of that cramped place finally. We should probably check what Rias wants."

Rina looks at me like I'm crazy. "Who said I wanted any part of your problem?" She says joking.

We walk to the club house joking about how this is my problem and that she is the one following me. We walk in the door laughing. The entire team was here even Rias. Still in my joyful mood I joke to Rias. "Hello my king! And to my fellow peasants!"

This got Rina cracking up a bit. Everyone else is less then amused. Rias points to Rina slightly mad and fearful. "Where is Riser!"

I turn to Rina who flinches at the name. She puts down her head in disappointment. "I don't know..."

It was obvious that Rina doesn't want to talk about this. She seems so sad. She was disowned by this jerk off and I understand that she doesn't want to. I stand in front of her and look to Rias ignoring everyone else in the room. "She doesn't want to talk about it, so back off."

The slight fear in Rias is filled with anger that her piece dared get in her way. "Out of the way or else. This has nothing to do with you anyway."

"Kill me then." I growl feeling murder in Rias glare and I returned it.

She puts up her hand and creates a small ball of destruction. I stand with defiance oozing from my body. I have a power that can protect me and Rina. The protection barrier is my best bet.

"Rias don't do this!" All the peerage members are pleading Rias to stop. Especially Issei. Rias seems to calm a bit at Issei's pleads. Seems that Issei has a thing for Rias and vise versa. I understand Issei liking Rias, but I never expected Rias to have a thing for him. "I thought you said we are all like a family! Family don't blow each other into oblivion!"

Rias sighs sadly. "Family don't protect the enemy either. And I must teach my family discipline at the same time, so I weakened this and will only injure him."

I grab Rina by her arm and walk back outside calming down. Everybody has left the school yard leaving the wind blowing on us. We are halfway across the yard when a bright red light races towards us.

She threw it! I jump leaving Rina on the ground using my protection barrier to surround her. The barrier itself was as big as a small monster truck and as wide as a average grown human laying down. I somehow land on top of the see through barrier.

The sphere explodes on contact a second later. The blast sends me off my spot on top and back to the ground cracking my back while rolling over and over again. I hit the wall of the school with my legs cracking them, too.

I stand back up wobbly with Rina crashing me on wall again with a giant hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She has tears running down her face breaking my heart I had to protect her from my own boss. "It's OK. I still owe you a lot for years ago. And I can never repay you for looking after me when you should have been looking after yourself." I see Rias striding to us in the distance a little less grumpy. That makes one of us. "WHAT THE HELL RIAS!?"

I put Rina behind me again. Rina pushes past me to walk towards Rias Gremory. Seeing her chance, Rias fires another ball. I couldn't say anything if I tried. Rina makes her neko form known while a flip of her tail sent a wave of fire clashing with the ball.

I am in awe at Rina, but run between them to stop a full blown fight. "Let's just talk this through. I want to fight, but no good will come from it!"

Rias puffs her cheeks. "Fine. Better have good answers."

We walk back the club house while I try to calm Rina down. Moments later we are sitting on the couch until Rina refused to sit and so I stand next to her to comfort her.

"First thing is first, why is Riser not here?" Rias is obsessed with this man! She needs to shut up about him.

To my surprise Rina replies. "He disowned me 14 years ago."

Rias gasps covering her mouth in surprise. "Your the the unofficial kid of Lady Phoenix? How did you meet David here?"

This is my department. "She found me years upon years ago and kept me sheltered as much as she could for a couple of days."

"Do you know of the arrangements?" Rias asks sheepishly.

What is she talking about this time? "Yes, I have heard about it. I think it is stupid, but I don't think they would have cared about some little girls' opinion."

"I guess your right." Rias grumbles. "Sorry I attacked you."

"What about me!" I complain hurt. Literally and metaphorically. She did knock me off my barrier and try to kill her with me in the crossfire.

She glares daggers into my eyes. "You got in my way, so I don't really mind." She says bluntly.

"Who is this Riser prick?" Issei asks suddenly.

Akeno looks to Rias. "None of your concern." Rias says in a loving tone.

Rina touches my arm and whispers in my ear. "I feel something bad is about to happen. Can we please leave?"

I nod my head wanting no part of anything bad. "Rias, me and Rina are heading out."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

Akeno follows us our slightly smiling. "Don't let Riser find her."

I pull Rina out the door worrying about what will happen. Not a second out the door and a crimson color flashes through the windows to the outside.

Judging by Rina's body language that would be a bad thing to mess with. I still am curious since curiosity killed the cat. Some people deal with no satisfaction bringing it back, therefore dieing in vein.

It seems that I can feel someone's presence. I have to be careful if I am going to get back in unnoticed. I look to Rina for help on this matter. I try to anyway. She is already gone and the door just barely open for us two.

"I just love to be involved with others problems." I whisper under my breath.

End

And there is chapter 5! I had Rias act the way she did since she never really liked the Phoenix family and being related to Riser would spark ones curiosity. Be it violent or not. Hope you liked it. Or not. Either way you were reading it and thank you! So until next chapter, see ya! Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

I am back with a new chapter to twist the tides! Tides you may ask? Heck if I know. Not my point. I am going to change the appearance of Riser's peerage, but I will keep their respective names and attitudes. Here is chapter 6!

Chapter 6: A unwanted reunion

I walk to the open door crouching stopping as I get to the door. I listen in hearing a new girl. Surprise! Not. "...will be here soon."

Who will be here soon? I see a good spot in the open closet I could get a better look through. Unless I get caught...no, I can't think like that! I can do this! I tip toe into the closet and there is already a hole with a peeper...Rina. Smart move. On my part anyway, let's face it this means I did something right.

"WHAT!? WHY WON'T HE TAKE A HINT! I GAVE MORE THAN A HINT EVEN! DAMN IT!" I fall back starstruck that Rias had a huge temper of this caliber.

However, Rina is watching and doesn't even flinch. A bright fire color flashes through the hole making Rina growl quietly.

I touch her shoulder slightly. "Did you just growl?" Fire...light..."Is this place on fire!?"

She facepalms herself. "No. Riser is here."

"Hello lovely Rias Gremory." A young and royal male voice says.

I can't see anything due to the fact that I can't look through a hole like Rina at the moment, but I can feel the pressure rise and everything becoming tense.

"Hello Riser Phoenix."

"Who is this douche!?" Really Issei? I'm not sure about him, since in both scenes he was attempting to burn me with a very hurtful fire.

I don't want to hurt Issei by saying to his face that he can't win. Unless I want to make him mad. "Issei!" Rias urges quickly.

"Learn your place low class scum!" Riser yells irritably. He clears his throat. "You need to discipline our servants better Rias."

"I am very sorry for my servant behavior."

"Why should you be sorry about me sticking up for you when this douche is touching all over you?" Touching her!? Riser is molesting Rias?!

"Speaking of servants is this all your peerage? I heard you acquired a couple new helpers and this is it? Pathetic."

Riser is really starting to be a pain. Why is Rias allowing this! A loud thump hits the wall after Riser said Yubelluna. Wait...he only knows Issei and Asia is part of her peerage? Rias still hasn't told me what piece I am either...

That doesn't matter right now! All I know is there is a polar ice cap in my heart and I know how to get rid of it. "Rina step behind me." I say in a loud voice.

I put up my right hand and show a charging green pulse. She steps behind me while hearing Riser. "The hell was that?"

I pull my hand back and through the pulse at the wall. The wall blasts debris all over the room while me and Rina charge in. I see the blond man as a target, since he looks exactly like in my visions.

I punch him in the gut as hard as I could with my punching ability allowing all my hits in the past to pack one heavy hitting punch. Riser flies into a wall clearly pissed off. "You know what's funny Riser? When and if, I become a high class devil my first decision will be to hurt your pride even more. Right now I'll have to deal with beating you with Rina."

Riser and two girls I don't know gasp loudly. Riser is literally streaming at what I just did. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"David! Stop this at once!" Rias yells with concern in her voice. I turn my eyes to the crimson red girl.

"No. Rina has business with him, so I am helping her plus he was touching you and hurting Issei! I'm going to break his neck!" Where am I getting these emotions from? A day ago I couldn't have cared less. I may not care for them as family, but they are my friends!

Everyone freezes except Riser who gets in my face. I hold my ground staring him down. "You said Rina boy? I sent her out to die! Now she is alive helping a human that can knock me down?" His left hand grabs my throat lifting me off the ground. He balls his other hand surrounding it in fire. "Take this!

" No!" Rias yells already too late. Riser's fist flies into my face.

Time stops with a voice that could not have been later. "That looks like it'll hurt. Might want to bring out Wingsuit of Fate. It could save your face. Just bring out the whole suit this time."

I roll my eyes while activating the entire suit. Instead of the a suit coming out only my shiny red wings do. I'm going to die. Time resumes hitting my face. This only knocks me back a few feet feeling the pain on my cheek. I touch my right cheek and feel a warm metal where the blood should be.

Is the armor beneath my skin? Interesting... "How are alive with no blood?! That hole in your cheek..." He seems to notice what is beyond the hole.

By this point everyone in the room is gawking at me. A lady in a maid outfit clears her throat to get everybodies attention. "Excuse me, who are you young boy and girl."

"I am pissed and he is off. Together we are pissed off!" Rina says barely keeping her calm.

Rias walks to the maid answering. "These two are David and Rina. My newest pawn and his friend."

I'm just a pawn? The pawns are the weakest...to most. Unless you play your moves out right. I will be the least popular pawn maybe, but I will be known by my friends at least. Demon mind control is making me think crazy things!

How am I supposed to get rid of the hole on my face? "Thrust your arm out while saying, skin pop."

'Smart name for something stupid.' I project my thoughts to the voice. I thrust my arm out. "Skin pop!" My skin explodes everywhere leaving only some blue armor. "Ta da!"

"Really?" The voice asks with disappointment.

'Screw you that was perfect timing!'

"Yubelluna, kill him! Teach Rina never to fuck with Riser Phoenix!"

Speaking in third person? Someone tells me he doesn't have an ego, I'll tell them they are VERY wrong. I clap my hands loudly. "Ego boy. Getting your..." My metallic voice is cut off as a girl in fire yellow clothing and long black hair hits my shoulder making a audible snap from her fist breaking along with my shoulder. "Ou! What the heck is that for?!"

I turn on the girl who is blowing on her broken bleeding knuckles. I kick her back into the wall also making a crunching noise from her nose.

A burning sensation rips into my back through my stomach full of fire. I look down at a flaming manifestation of a sword pulls out.

"Riser! Although this is reason enough for Rias not to marry you! However Sirzechs said that if you two could not come to terms that this will result in a rating game. In ten days the Rating Game will begin. Train wisely." The maid girl explains.

I slowly turn in pain clutching my chest. I start to charge my green pulse. Rias tries to stop me along with everyone else except they are too late. I throw the pulse at Riser hitting him dead in his chest. The force of the attack knocks him off his feet and slams his back on the ground. The area where he was hit hit now has a hole while his body is regenerating from the damage.

"Enough!" Rias yells at me firmly.

"Fine." I say slowly.

The next thing I know a foot plants itself in my side and through the wall outside face first on the grass. Riser's voice booms over to me as I am getting up. "Ten days boy! I won't just humiliate you, I'll make sure you regret more by making you watch me screw Rias the night of our marriage!"

WHAT..."THE HELL?!" I don't usually swear, but it slipped out at such a crude comment. I mean seriously! "All the more reason to hate you! Besides, at least I can accept..."

"I said ENOUGH! Both of you shut the hell up and prepare for the Rating Game. NOW!" The maid woman yells disappearing in a red circle along with Riser in a flaming circle.

The armor disintegrates leaving me in my skin and clothes I had on before 'skin pop' plus my wings from Wingsuit of Fate. On the plus side, the armor disintegrated into my skin healing me! "Rias! Do we have a good area to train? I'm going to kill that stuck up jerk! At this point I most likely won't be able to do much." A minute passes, so I look up to see Rina running to me while Rias is holding Issei in her arms saying thank you for sticking up for her. "Sure. He says a few words and gets her gratitude, but when I get put through walls and stabbed nobody cares." I say under my breath.

Rina stops in front of me with the weirdest look I ever seen: glint of happiness in one eye, glint of anger in the other while the rest of her body is emotionless. "Wow...whipped out the place a minute ago and already you want to train. I have no idea what to say."

"Well Rina, even if they don't notice me, some friendships don't start out the best like others would like to believe. I believe that if I work hard that they will see me as someone important and not Zengaria so we can build our friendship from there." I say loud enough for Rina to to hear, but not the others.

I walk back to the house to get a answer from Rias. I walk in seeing Rias still holding Issei's head by her chest. "Thank you Issei!"

"Yeah Issei! You are the only one to stand up to Riser and only have one wound! I might just take you for myself..." Akeno licks her lips seductively.

"Friend or not, I'll not allow that! Back off or else!" Rias pulls Issei closer to her.

I sigh in irritation. Am I really just some tool to Rias? She says that we are all like family...or maybe Rias has a crush on him.

The girls keep bickering for a few seconds. "Girls?" They look to me like I'm a ghost trying to scare them. "Hate to break it to you, not really. Anyway, you two need to shut up, get a way to get us a training ground and stop smothering Issei in your boobs. Got it?"

Kiba gets in my face trying to intimidate me. "Who do you think you are? She brought you back to life and you think you can do what you want?"

"No Kiba, he is right. Meet back here at 10 in the morning tomorrow. See you all then. Pack some bags too." Rias says regaining her composer.

I walk back to house with Rina right behind me. The moment I walk in the door a whole huge suitcase was already packed and now ready to be used.

"I hope you didn't think I didn't know that you were a devil. You can't fool me, son. Not to mention I am a more experienced devil that can tell by being around another."

I look to dad, who is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. "How did you know I was going away though?"

He smirks. "Because of reasons. Now go rest up for your trip."

I slowly make my way up stairs with Rina still behind me. I stop half way up. "Do you know Riser Phoenix?"

The air begins to take a tense tone. "In a sense. I know his father. His father is a good man, but made some poor choices. His son however, is a arrogant prick. Nobody truly likes him outside his peerage."

I look to Rina for confirmation to mention her brother. She nods. "Before I go upstairs, Rina is Riser's lost sister."

"I know."

I walk up to my room finally getting rid of some of the stress. For now on I must figure out some way of destroying Riser.

Day skip

I make my way to the couch in the club room hastily. I woke up at 9:56 and just got here four minutes later.

"Took you long enough. We were just about to leave." Rias says unimpressed.

"Not my fault my alarm clock got destroyed."

"How did that happen I wonder?" Sarcasm spews out.

Flashback

Beep! Beep! Smash! "Crap..."

End of flashback

"Someone cut a wire..."

"Right. Either way, let's head out." Rias creates a red circle and motions everyone to step in it.

While red is my favorite color I might reconsider it to green. For obvious reasons. I walk to it with my rolling bag while everyone else brought bags to carry. A second later we are at the base of a hill.

"Here we are! Let's head up." Rias says taking a deep breath.

"Sucks to be you guys! All I got to do is roll up. See you at the top!"

Not even a second later Akeno and Koneko grab both my shoulders. "Well we have some things to carry up that is too heavy for us."

I can not believe the crap they are now trying to pull. "Sorry I can't. This is your own training." I can play the same game better.

Koneko cracks her knuckles while Akeno conjures lightning. "Sorry I couldn't hear you, could you say that again?"

I gently pull their hands off. "No!" I take off sprinting up the hill than any of them expected.

"You will regret that!" I hear Akeno yell from the base of the hill.

"Painfully." Koneko adds.

I think I'll go hungry if one of them ever cooks dinner. I got to block my door as well. I prefer living thank you very much. Maybe I should have helped.

"Sorry I think someone called me over to this huge house! Later!" I run to the house with my bag assuming this is the place we are to stay for ten days. "I hope I get get stronger at this place."

"Oh you will. Besides weren't you going to try to create a new move with my and your power?" I nod my head to the disembodied voice. "When do we want to do this? Creating something like the move you want to control will require concentration."

I tap my chin thoughtfully. "Tonight. When everybody is asleep I will look for a nearby river."

"Plan on telling them? Or use is as a secret weapon?"

I open the doors. "I want to wash Riser up and down the arena...we'll see when the time comes."

"Sounds good." I sit in a chair nearby. The voice quietly laughs making me tilt my head. "Not even your father ever attempted to create his own move. Let alone anyone. All Zengaria before you just thought they could only fight with what they were given. I always thought, how do they think the powers they use are usable. I made them!"

"Oh really?" I ask smirking.

"You heard nothing!" A mix of amusement and embarrassment rimming its voice.

"I hear all buddy." A sinister feeling oozes from behind my chair. "Except her."

"You screwed up buddy." Koneko says cracking her knuckles.

She punches my shoulder where Yubelluna broke a bone. I am sent sprawling across the room stopping at the wall. "I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Koneko walks over to me with her arms crossed. "For now."

She walks to the chair I was in and plants herself to the chair. I rub my shoulder softly to sooth the pain. "Koneko?"

"What?"

I look around nervously. "Is Akeno still mad about this too?"

The door opens to reveal Akeno. "No. I was never angry or upset. But you will regret it. Just not yet."

I gulp more nervous than before. How can this get any worse?

Later that night at a nearby river

A water orb as big as a basketball floats over my palm. "Yes I did it finally!" I yell out in happiness. All of a sudden the water flies into my face causing me to fall on my butt.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" The voice cackles. "I can't believe I have some power over your powers! Just remember that whatever power you think up that requires my power I have partial control of!"

I wipe the water out of my eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny invisible boy."

"What was that punk!?"

I smirk in victory. "Oh nothing." I stand up and hold my hand out. "Before I try again, please don't do that again."

"Whatever." I concentrate the water in my head for ten seconds before the water finally floats from the river to my palm.

I move my hand around fast concentrating as hard as I can. I stop thrusting my arm out towards a tree. A normal person would expect it to just wash off the tree, but no. As it nears the tree I crush my hand into a fist exploding the orb and cracking the base of the tree. "Oh yeah! I'll definitely kill that jerk now!" The tree makes makes a cracking noise breaking my celebration. "Is it going to fall?"

"Yeah...one thing." The tree starts falling and I raise a eyebrow. (Belongs to TFS). "DODGE!"

I jump to the left just as the tree hits where I was standing. "Jerk."

"Deal with it." I swear it is grinning.

"Chances are the others heard the crash. Let's head out." I summon my Wingsuit wings to jet back to my room for the night.

Not a minute after getting to my room a knock sounds at the door. By now I had already put back my wings. I open the door to see the whole group standing here.

"What's the occasion guys and girls?" I ask faking a yawn. A glare reaches me from everyone. "What?"

"You seriously didn't hear that?" Issei asks not looking tired at all. Seems like he never fell asleep yet...

"Issei woke us all up so don't feel bad." Rias says. Everyone nods.

I look to Asia, who, too, doesn't look like she slept at all. "I did hear it. In my dream. I was..."

"Playing with unicorns." The voice whispers.

"Playing with unicorns." I realize my slip and cover my mouth. Everybody burst out laughing Issei pissed himself while everyone else starts to cough. "If I ever get a chance, you will be a death thing!" I whisper under my breath. I know for a fact the voice is to busy laughing to reply.

Next day after a embarrassing night

I drag myself out of bed upset about earlier this morning. "I swear I'll punch anyone who mentions earlier."

I open my door to go eat breakfast. I get to bottom of the steps slowly. I reach the bottom and stop. I feel a strange vibe. No one is down here? What time is it anyway? I look to the microwave that is reading 5:59.

All the alarms in the place go off as it turns to 6:00. I rush to the fridge and grab a snack and juice. I then rush to the training field before they could mention the unicorn.

I stop in front of a practice dummy and sit my drink down. I keep eating my snack kicking the arm of the dummy. I land only to to crouch on impact to jump and knee its jaw. While we are both in midair I kick the chest sending it into the ground with a hole in its chest.

If any of them seen this they will think twice before mentioning the unicorn. I'm sure of it. The dummy vanishes back to where it was brand new.

I go slack jaw in disbelief. "Oh come on!" The thing grows two huge eyes, a wicked mouth with two slender legs replacing its stick.

"Time to kick ass in ecstasy. You will do great!" The thing says in a voice not human,but not heavenly or demonic.

"No thanks! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to totally kick the straw out of you!" I say in pretend fear.

He is growing over confident. Perfect. It rushes me with its fist near my face. I grin jumping back in time. It proceeds to try to hit me. I duck a devastating kick returning a punch which knocks him back a few feet. This doesn't phase him as he punches my face. I fly back from the force flipping to land softly. He has chased me here to deliver a final blow. I move to the left and jump in the air to fall back to the ground with his face.

I flip back a couple of yards in a fighting position. "Fool." The thing says getting up.

"What do you mean?" I ask far to curious.

It stands up with its head in hand. "Your going down with me!"

He throws his head at me full speed. I bring "out" my armor as it hits me. It explodes sending me yards backwards. I roll and hit many rocks before finally stopping. I get on my knees wobbly. Almost all my skin had been taken by the blast. I release my armor regaining all my skin.

"With that I beat a scarecrow. I feel so proud." I say sarcastically.

Rias runs to me worry all over her face. "I just got word from a source saying there is a highly dangerous stray..."

She notices all the destroyed objects and craters with a scarecrow body. "Yeah thanks for the warning princess."

"Shut up unicorn boy!" Rias yells guilt all over her face.

My eyes go blood shot. "Want to spar princess?"

"Quite the confidence you have there." She giggles devilishly. "I'm in."

I start first going for her head. Or so I made her think. She blocks her head not seeing a kick going for her stomach. I send a kick to her stomach hard enough to send her to the ground. "Seems your all talk little girl."

Dark clouds appear over head out of nowhere. Lightning strikes me hard. I fall next to Rias burned a little. Rias stands up like I never did any damage. She picks me up and throws me at a hill side. Kiba runs there so fast I couldn't see to kick me back to Rias. Before I could reach her Koneko punches me back at Kiba. Kiba moves aside showing Issei with his Boosted Gear. He hit me in to face finally letting me collide with the ground. I see the clouds again. Lightning hits my stomach painfully. I cough up blood a bit hearing the voice.

"Time for me to take over." What? My vision changes to where I can see my body and the fight like on TV. My body glows bright green. A 6'8 man with shoulder length dark green, light blue and light silver hair wearing a very intimidating red outfit replaced my body. He stands up and stretches. "You ready bitches?" He asks with a deep, but not scary deep, voice.

Issei runs to him probably thinking this is some kind of illusion. The being crosses his arms taking the hit like it never happened. "What the..."

"Longinus gear, huh? The Red Dragon Emperor graces me with his presence does he?" The man asks smiling wickedly.

Issei's gauntlet starts to speak in a scary tone. "So we meet again, Alucon the first true Zengaria. I never would have thought you would train that boy yourself."

So his name is Alucon? Nice name. "All the others were banished after their host died being killed by other races. So I wanted to see what it was like to have a host. I got lucky too, this one seems to have SO much more potential than the others."

"Only if I could turn into my true form to spar with you. Unfortunately, I can't until this perverted runt achieves it." The gauntlet explains.

"Great even Draig is throwing me under the bus." Issei mumbles under his breath sadly.

"Play time is over!" Alucon kicks Issei's head knocking him out.

"Issei!" Rias and the others yell at the exact same time. Rias closes her eyes opening them a second later full of shock. "I don't sense David anywhere. Not even his piece inside this man!"

"Well...I might as well train you all myself while David is taking some time off." Alucon says simply.

Visions

I start to gain my sight back seeing a nightmare. Rias and Riser getting married!? It then changes to a future where a wasteland filled with craters among many other debris lay.

What is this? I see a future me on one knee crying in a tattered battle suit similar to Alucon's. "Why couldn't I stop this! How could I have ended the world! How!? GOD DAMN IT, HOW!?" The future me yells creating a huge crater by the aura released.

"This outcome can be avoided you know?" A man in a dark cloak says from behind. How did the man get there? I never seen him get there...

Future me looks up tears still streaming down his face. "How? I'll do it! I'll do anything to save my family! Rias...Issei...Koneko...Akeno...Xenovia...Asia...Rina...Dad...Sarah...Ben...even the whole entire human population! My family never should have been hurt by me. Tell me!"

In a sad voice the cloaked man responds. "You must travel back in time to when you first seen Issei die. You must prevent yourself from getting killed. That is when the count down started." A look of sadness still on his face nods.

What!? What is going on? He opens his palm immediately creating a portal. "I must stop myself from ever seeing Issei die...sorry guys. I would never have wanted to do this."

Day of Rating Game

I wake up in the middle of Gremory HQ a little dazed. Rias and crew are look at me with wide eyes. I fall to my knees devastated by what I just saw. Tears stream down my face. Who is Xenovia? I don't care, but it seems like she was also important to me! I see myself wearing Alucon's suit with a strange circle with a knife stabbing a giant dragon shark crossbreed. That was never in Alucon's suit. So this must be my brand of battle wear.

"David!" The girls yell in happiness and concern.

"I can't let the world end like that...HOWEVER THAT HAPPENS I SWEAR TO WHATEVER WILL HEAR ME, THAT I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN SO EASILY!" I scream in a pain filled voice.

"What's going on! David calm down." Rias says soothing my pain. "Now tell me what happened."

Whatever I do, I must not tell them. This is my burden. "Nothing. It was nothing. Now where are we?"

Rias sees she won't get an answer. She sighs. "About to face Riser Phoenix."

I turn around to see the maid girl. "Interesting. The Rating Game will begin as soon as you step in the circle."

I stand up swaying a little. "You should stay back David." Koneko says worry in her voice.

"No. I am going to destroy Riser for all he has done! There is no way I will let him destroy my family's dreams, hopes, or anything! Which is why I ask you ma'am." I turn my attention to the maid. "I want this to be a special match. Every piece must be defeated. No surrender, no instant win when King is defeated. Only way to win is to defeat all opponents."

She smiles. "Of course. This will be a battle to go down in history."

"David.." Rias whispers.

"No time to lose! You will not marry him even if he wins and I have to hunt him down as a stray before the wedding. Come on!" I yell warmly. I stand in the circle crossing my arms.

Issei runs next to me. "I'm with David! No way I'll let a douche bag like him insult you and get away with it!"

Koneko walks up next to my other side. "Touche."

"Those two are admirable. I can't control myself." Akeno says standing behind me proceeding to rest her body on me.

"I am right here for you guys too." Kiba says walking next to Koneko.

I look at Rias. "Now, will you let us help you or marry a firebird that should be drowned?"

Rias smiles so happily Riser's presence couldn't waver it. "Thank you all. Let's go!" Rias yells getting in front of me.

End

So I end this chapter here. As most may have guessed, or not, I am going to create a whole new ark for the father of David: Past Problem Ark. No idea when I'll do it, but it ought to be something. That's for sure. As for the vision, that will happen. You will find out how when if happens. But can you say it will be his end? As for the reason he could hear his vision, Alucon can hear the visions and see them. However, David can only see, since they switched point of views they both could hear it.

With that, thank you for reading this installment of The Zengaria! Have a good says, night or morning! See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys! Here is the new chapter in the series! Are you pumped for the fight against the jerk off Riser Phoenix! No? Well...here it is anyway!

Chapter 7: Rating Game's inevitable fate

"Why are we not at our battle field? Where did the maid go?" I ask slightly confused. Why would she mess with our heads like that?

"We are in a different dimension, and as for Grafia, she is watching. I'll tell you about the dimension thing later." Rias explains.

Kiba shows the sky and how it is a different color. "So how do we plan to take this guy down?" I ask while Issei nods his head in agreement.

"First of all take these." Rias says having Koneko hand out tiny circle things. "These are communicators. First, I want someone to put up traps."

"I'll do it." Kiba volunteers.

"Good. I want Akeno to help a you." With that the two head out. "Now let's see what we can do."

I walk towards the exit. "See you later president. I'm going to spy on Riser."

"Hell no! Get back here!" Rias yells as I keep walking.

Suddenly a loud voice coming from unseen speakers turn on. "Welcome fools...I mean...devils to the Rating Game! The ones that will be announcing the game will be Sona Sitri and Tsubaki. And guess who is watching."

By this point I have stopped walking. "No. Don't let it be him!" Rias whispers.

"That's right! It is the Crimson Satan himself, Sirzechs Lucifer!"

"So Satan is watching. Thank you for the heads up. Not sure if that is very comfortable for me." I say to myself as I continue to...where am I going?

"Your enemy will be at the opposite side of the map."

Convenient. I might want to take the roof on top of the gym to get a good view of the place. That and the fact they probably slammed some of his peerage in the gym. Don't need the extra distraction.

I head toward a ladder that leads to the roof rather quick. Will they see me up here? I am in plain sight up here after all. Who would ignore a guy in a red suit with a strange circle with a knife stabbing a giant dragon shark crossbreed on a roof? If anything, I would be a first target.

A large ceiling window is up here? I get on my knees and crawl over to it. I could see only two girls standing around. Another girl comes into view bellowing at something.

"We know you're there. Come out!" The taller girl with a rook hat says.

How does she know I am here? And maybe she should take her position a little less seriously. The other two girls pull out...chainsaws...what? Issei and Koneko come out from the opposite end of the gym.

I stand up to walk to Riser. "Where do you think you are going boy?"

"Just my luck. A member of what's his face peerage." I say turning to Yubelluna.

She makes a disgusted face. "At least people know who we are. You...what is with that symbol?"

I sigh. "Story you would just love to hear. Unfortunately I can't stay. Bye." I start to move to the edge of the building.

"You little shit. You won't leave this place alive."

I laugh activating one of my first powers. Attacks go right through me now. She summons a five bombs at me. They go right through and exploding the roof and accidentally hitting the rook.

"Riser's rook retire."

"Yeah. Not too bright girl." I comment to a shocked Yubelluna.

"How the hell did you do that?! You must be a decoy!" She looks around frantically.

"Bomb Queen!" Akeno calls out.

She locks eyes on Akeno. "Hello Priestess of Lightning."

"I am once again forgotten. I feel SO wanted." I jump off the building onto the ground.

Minutes later I reach Riser's base. "How did you get here? Whatever...attack him!" A little girl squeaks.

"How cute! A little girl can command something! Just adorable!" I shout to her laughing in the process.

"Screw you! I'll have you know I am the sister of Riser!" She screams literally fuming.

A knight girl rushes me with a sword. I see her clearly, but don't move. I can't get hit at the moment. As she passes through me I throw a ice shard at her leg. It impales her and melts quickly.

"What are you?" The knight girl breaths.

I look her in the eyes. "Me? Let me see...I get the impression you are talking about my race...Zengaria."

Her mouth drops. I turn back to the little girl smiling. She also had her mouth drop. I see Riser out the corner of my eye. I throw up a ice barrier as he fires a fire ball at me. The ice melts so I use the water as a source for a water bomb. I throw it at the knight. It explodes as I close my hand. She spins a little bit to the ground.

"Riser why don't you just wait? Go fight Rias or something. At least wait until I kill you sister." I bellow out to him.

He smirks. "I don't think you can beat her."

"Leave us then!" I hold my arms out. "Wingsuit of Fate!" My red metallic wing span out majestically.

I switch my transparent power with my blue sword and jet at the knight. She blocks my first slash moving her body as I tried to kick her. I continue a onslaught of stabs and slashes only to have her block them all. Kiba runs up behind her stabbing her from behind.

"Riser knight retire."

I jump back to see Issei taking on a few other girls. A battle is going on top of the building between Rias and Riser.

"Kiba, what happened to all the others?" I ask.

"Rias Queen retire."

"Riser's peerage who aren't here are out. Whoever isn't here is basically gone." Kiba replies.

"Oh." I say. I see Yubelluna sneak behind Rias and Asia, who I just realized was there. "Rias! Look out!"

It is too late. She launches hundreds of bombs at Rias and Asia. Riser laughs maliciously angering me. How could he laugh at the pain of another? I understand when it is like falling over some people will be like 'ha ha! Are you okay?' This is different though.

The cloud disappears showing only a nearly naked panting Rias.

"Rias Bishop retire."

By this time Issei had dealt with all the other problems. All we have is Rias, Issei, Kiba and I. They have Riser, Yubelluna and the little girl who claims to be his sister.

I quickly charge the little girl. "I call the little girl! You two help up there!"

They nod running to aid Rias. I kick the little girl in the chest. She falls back in pain. She obviously never got in a fight before.

"Nice. Try besting this!" She spreads her body out in a suggestive way.

I fall back surprised. "This is a fight! Not a orgy!"

A look of irritation flashes on her face before taking a giant Phoenix form. A laughing sound escapes the lips of the bird. "A orgy of your blood sounds great!"

I stand up proud. I'm sure she is using a illusion. She has to be. Only Riser could be capable of this. Even so..."Alright. Check this out!" I put both arms up in the air. "Help me voice in my head!"

All the water or related to water forms above my head. A giant ball of water bigger than she is just beyond my hand! I fly up in the air high enough where I won't be affected. I through the ball making her shriek. "I'm melting! I'm melting! What a world!"

"I swear I'll kill you completely if you make another Wizard of Oz reference!" I yell down to her. All the fighting has stopped down at Riser. I drop to the ground to see why. I drop to my knees. All except Riser is gone. Why don't I ever hear that announcer? Is she even listening? "No...after all they went through...just so Rias didn't have to marry a prick...RISER WILL DIE TODAY! PREPARE TO DIE!"

I flash to Riser running so quick he could not have seen me if he tried. I punch him in his gut only for his to spit out blood. "Prick am I? Die? A little boy can't beat me." He slams my head into his knee then throws me several feet away.

I flip back on balance. "I won't lose! Rias won't ever accept me as a person if I back down! Plus Rina is at home waiting to hear news of how I whipped you to the ground! Death to anyone who gets in my way."

"Give up David! Please, you don't have to prove anything!" The speaker says with Rias on the other end.

She seems to have given up. I thought she wanted to get rid of him. What could he have done to break her like that? From what I can tell she doesn't give up easily. "You've got no idea what you're messing with here. If I do somehow go down, best believe you'll see me again." I finish my speech ignoring Rias please for me to stop.

"Cocky little shit aren't you?" Riser blast a huge flame blast at me giving me no time to do anything do to shock.

The force knocks me back a bit. I look at my clothes that withstood the attack. I look back up to Riser. "My turn." I dodge multiple fire balls running at him. I flip over to his back with the intention of knocking him out. Not doesn't pan out like I want. As I go to hit a vital point he combust into flames. "What?"

"Fall before the mighty Riser Phoenix." He impales a flaming sword in my back over and over and over again.

I start to lose consciousness until I hear the voice of the first Zengaria. "Damn it! Can't you do anything right? I'll give you a power refill. You are not ready for a boost."

All my energy returns also closing my stab wounds. "Riser...does not win yet!"

"WHAT?!" He turn to me in time for my fist to meet his face. A few of his teeth cracks under the force.

"Don't let up David! Do what you did to the scarecrow!" The first Zengaria announces.

I uppercut his jaw making him skyrocket upwards. I jump as he starts to fall and spin around in midair and kick him into the ground. I land only to find him geting up.

"You put up a pathetic struggle. Now FALL!" Riser spreads his body...instead of the Phoenix he creates two other clones of fire. "Be happy you went on this long."

"Well...what do you have to say about this anonymous voice?" I ask.

"I say you are royally screwed."

I sight irritably. "Thanks for encouraging me." Sad part is that is true. I am royally screwed. Well I'm going out in a...wait! Who said I couldn't use sneak tactics? I'll be told off probably, but I can't win in a frontal assault.

"You will not run!" His twins run up in a hurry. They try to grab me, but I jump away summoning what water is left. This will take up the rest of my power refill. "Oh no I don't think so!"

I can't muster anymore than the size of a baseball. One of his clones grabs my face which starts burning. "Aaahhhhhhh!" Reluctantly I move hand on its face and close my fist violently. "DIE!" The the clone holding me dissapears in steam and hissing. "What feels hot?"

I look to Riser who is holding a fireball the size two average houses. "You never should have screwed with me. But make no mistake, it was impressive that you killed one of my clones. Wherever you go to die, say hi to the the leader for me. FIRE BOMB!"

"Huh. Looks like I failed in stopping him. That doesn't mean I will give in though. If I do die, then Rias will just deal. But I seen a future where I destroyed everything! I am not proud, but that means I don't die in this fight!" He throws his ball.

"David! There is still time! Give up!" Rias cries out.

I smile and fly up with the ball following me. So it's going to like that. I stop and attempt to freeze it. It freezes, but it explodes sending ice shards in my body taking me to the grass causing a small crater. "Well...Rias...I...failed...forgive me." I fade out of consciousness seeing a purple or blue light.

"Rias Gremory loses. This is unfortunate, but congrats on your wedding!"

30 minutes later

I jolt up in a the arms of the maid girl. "And I am back to my question. What are you doing?"

"WHAT THE SHIT!" She screams dropping me. I look around at a graveyard...behind me a stone with my name. "How are you alive?!"

I scratch my head. "What do you mean? I was unconscious. What is so strange that you were going to bury me?"

"You never had a pulse for twenty minutes. You are pronounced dead."

"Well take me to the ceremony so I can prove them wrong. Shall we?" She nods still unsure about this. "I'm sure Rias is crying. Take me to her room first. Besides, dead men don't tell no tales. And I am so that means I'm not dead right?"

"Not sure if i understand your logic, but OK. After I take you to Rias I am going to tell the Red Dragon Emperor what's up. Please refrain from trying to fight Riser until he gets there. Take my hand." She holds out her hand patiently.

"I'll be as the Wedding Crasher! Let's go!" I grab her hand. A Gremory circle glows under as we are sent to Rias dressing room.

A few seconds pass and we are in Rias room. "Don't make any noise." She whispers walking to a couple girls with the Phoenix symbol outside a curtain and chops their neck. They both fall unconscious. "Rias dear, are you in there?"

"Yeah...why are you here?" Rias says in between sobs from behind the curtain.

"Checking on you. Bye." She takes her leave in her circle to see Issei.

"Damn you Riser...taking my freedom...now killing my servant...damn it. And it's all my fault. He thought he had to prove that he is stronger than Riser...only to kill himself." Rias is really worked up about it. Wow. "I'll need to destroy something. I'll start with these two whores!"

She jumps from the curtain with a white wedding dress on and a aura that is telling me to take my luck and leave. I can't do that though. Maybe if I come out to talk to her? "I guess the Rias I knew is gone..." I want to pull a prank on her. She'll be pissed off though...oh well! "Where are you Rias!"

The killer aura turns off little. "David..."

Got her attention. "Where are you?" I think I worried her too much. She is on her knees muttering to herself. "There you are." I say smiling.

"Your...dead...how are you here?"

I laugh a bit. "That maid woman said almost the same thing. Where is Riser? I have some unfinished business with him."

She stands up and slaps me. "You will not fight him again. You may be alive, but that doesn't mean you need to go and waste it so fast."

I rub my cheek offended. "Says the one who gave up. Who kept fighting? I was doing this for you in the beginning...now...for myself. Don't plan on seeing Riser alive ever again tonight." I know that is harsh. She needs to learn that there are beings stronger than everyone.

"If you don't stop I'll have you marked as a stray!" Left eye now blood shot. "Be happy I won't be around up there anymore to bother you!" Right eye now blood shot. Rias eyes widen in horror for some reason.

"THAT IS IT! LISTEN YOU SELF CENTERED JERK, MARK ME AS A STRAY! I AM GOING TO KILL RISER LIKE IT OR NOT! NOBODY WILL MISS HIM!" I throw a green pulse at the door with a loud boom. I run out in search of him feeling a change in the air. Minutes later I find him admiring himself in a body mirror. In a voice not my own I call out. "Riser Phoenix! Your time ends now!"

I chuck a blackened pulse at him landing a hit to his head. Blood splatters the mirror and the floor leaving only his lower body. "You didn't kill him. He'll be back in ten minutes." The voice in my head claims.

"I'll take him to a water spot and drown the flaming bird then."

"Look in the mirror at yourself boy." The voice replies.

I walk to the mirror. All I see is me glowing black with red glowing eyes. "I can feel the power. He got what he deserved. I know what is best, he..."

"Are you sure you know what's best? You just ascended to the next rage level nearly killing a immortal. What do you think that you from the future is there for? He went back to correct his mistake of becoming a devil! Unless you do something about this, you will end up with the same fate. You can prevent this future. Except for how it happens...that is what you can't prevent. Now let me ask again, do you know what's best?"

I stay silent for a few minutes. I put my head down in shame. "No I don't...I can't let their death happen so quickly. If I can't stop it, I'll delay it. Thanks for the talk."

With that the black aura and red eyes wear off. We walk to the ceremony hall to wait until they call it off.

"Yo David!" I turn to see Kiba walking up. "I thought you were dead man. What brings you here?"

"Someone blew Riser in half!"

Kiba stares at me. "Really dude?"

"What makes you think it was me?" I ask. He gives me a doll stare. "I see where you are coming from. He'll just regenerate anyway."

I start laughing a little bit. Koneko spots us walking over with the faintest smile. "Here I thought you were dead. Glad to see I was wrong."

"Doesn't anyone care that Riser is hurt?"

I hold my fist out to Koneko. She fist bumps smiling. "How are you OK with that Koneko?" Kiba asks.

"I never liked him." Koneko simply replies.

Something soft and suffocating grabs me from me from behind. Akeno. "I thought you were dead!"

I sigh. "So I've been told."

"I also heard someone took off half Rider's body. I have a hunch it was you huh?"

I laugh nervously. "Jeez. Does everyone I know think I tried to kill him?"

Akeno whispers in my ear. "I bet it was so erotic to hear his body splatter all over." I can imagine Akeno licking her lips.

"On another topic, maybe Riser will stay unconscious for a while until they call off the wedding." I say hopefully.

I spoke too soon. A door burst off its hinges with flames eating the fine wood away. "Well...if he sees me do any of you want to team him?"

They nod their head. Except... Rias falls out? A shouting follows after. "Where the hell is the brat that tried to kill me!? I know you have something to do with it!"

I walk to Rias with my comrades. I pick Rias up slowly. I look down the hall to see Riser looking around rooms furious. "Let's get out of here."

"Say, Temporal Trap, while pointing at him. It'll keep him in this realm for a while." The voice commands.

I point to Riser as Akeno readies the portal. "Temporal Trap." A white flashes around Riser bringing him to his knee. I raise a brow.

The voice grunts. "You never asked for a painless version. Besides, there is no painless version."

I sigh. "It's ready." I carry Rias to the portal. "Thanks for the great wedding everyone! Hope I never see any of your faces ever again!" Akeno calls out to all present.

Seconds later we are in...a room with Issei getting dressed...for combat. I chuckle lightly. "Looks like I am not the only one to have a bone to pick with Riser."

Issei freezes in place. Koneko comments to Akeno. "Why did you send us to the bedroom of a mass pervert?"

She shrugs. "I just wanted to see Issei."

"Pervert?" I didn't know he was a pervert.

Before I can get a answer Rias looks Akeno in the eye. "Back off, he's mine."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about his rep." Koneko says.

"Please don't tell! At least leave one person to think of me as normal!" Issei begs.

This is weird for sure. "He peaks on all the girls lockerrooms while the girls are changing. I bet you could find some of his porno under his mattress."

"Oh...did not want to know that. Especially the last part." I can't believe Issei would do that...

Issei walks to Rias concerned. "What happened?"

I look at Rias before nodding. I can't imagine he'll take it badly. Rias explains on her side of what happened then I told mine. The others just listen curious as to what they missed.

"...now he can't leave the underworld for some time. Next time we'll beat him back to the underworld though." I finish.

He nods his head in understanding. "I see. Seeing as we are free of Riser and Rias does not have to marry yet, we can continue our day to day lives."

He is really understanding for a pervert. Of course I don't hangout with him ever. "Yes. Except we will have to deal with paranoia of Riser coming back at any moment." I see everyone tense up. "Of course it won't be any time soon. I think."

"Well we'll take that as a good answer. Gives a reprieve from him to focus on other things." Rias explains cheering everybody up. Except Koneko...or so I think. It's hard to tell with a normally emo face. Seriously!

"As much as as I love to sit around in a house I don't know, I have to get going." I walk to his window to open.

"Why are you going to jump out the window?" Issei asks curiously.

I turn my head while opening the window. "I don't think I want to be labeled as gay if I walk out of your room out your front door. Maybe the girls can, but I don't need a school rep yet. Let alone that kind. Let me refresh your memory on school, word gets around quick in a lot of schools."

"He has a point. I'm heading out the window too." Kiba explains.

"Me too." Koneko remarks.

"Why not Koneko? Didn't you say you you liked Issei the other day?" I tease.

She gives the death glare to me full throttle. She grabs the collar of my shirt pulling me up. "What was that bitch?"

Stronger than she looks. "Who? Me? I never said a thing!" She pulls back her fist aiming for my face. "I said you're too cool for Issei!"

She drops me while everyone is laughing. "Good." She jumps out the window with me and Kiba right after her.

Home

I walk in the my home with Rina, dad and Sarah sitting on the couch looking excited. "I'm taking it you told her?"

"No. I seen what happened with that Riser guy. I got dad to spill it. Now it's your turn to spill what happened. "How badly did you whip that douche?" Sarah says all in one breath.

"Nice words! Unless I say you can. Which I did say is good, so tell us!" Dad adds.

I wonder if Sarah has that fire ability yet. Maybe I didn't save her yet. I only trapped Riser in the Underworld for some time.

"Well we totally almost demolished Riser! I was the last one left. Rias gave up for some reason, so I was the last. Me and Riser fight for a few before I screwed myself over by freezing his giant fire ball. It exploded impaling me with ice shards everywhere." A grim look fell over their face. "Then I crashed the wedding! I can't tell you how though. I even trapped Riser in the Underworld! We may have lost, but I got to screw him over. For now on call me Wedding Crasher!"

Sarah leans over to dad and Rina, who has been mostly quiet. "Remind me not to invite him to my wedding." Dad laughs out loud while Rina giggles a little bit.

"So Sarah would you call yourself hot?" I ask hoping to get a rise out of her. Dad knows this and just smiles.

She fakes a offended look. "Of course I am! I'm the hottest person on earth!"

I roll my eyes. "Seriously though, have you got hold of your flame manipulation powers yet?"

Her face pales. "How do you know about that?" She whispers.

"I can see the many possibilities of the future in my sleep sometimes. How much control do you have over it?"

"I have full control over it. Thanks to Alice." She compliments.

"The voice in your head told you its name?" I ask sadly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Figure it out on your own buddy." The first Zengaria repeats in my head.

"My voice won't tell me his if his life depended on it." I reply.

Her face lightens up a hundred degrees. "You can are a elemental user too?"

"No. He is truly like me, he chose to be a Zengaria. He can gain a large variety of abilities. Except he has a cooler outfit." Dad explains.

"And I reached the second stage of outrage." I add. I have no clue of what dad had went through so I can only imagine he knows.

His happy face turns into a frown. "Damn it. I only made it to the first stage. Mind showing us?" His face hardens into anticipation.

I breath out and tap into the power. I feel the black aura burst out with the red glowing eyes burning fear into Rina and Sarah. However dad's jaw dropped in awe.

In my not human voice I ask. "Is this all you wished to see?"

He nods his head slowly. I power down back to my unthreatening human looking form. Dad sighs. "At least you don't have to deal with Riser for the time being."

"That's what I said." I comment smirking. "Anyway, I'm tired. See in the morning."

I walk up into my room leaving the door open for Rina later on. So dad is in fact a Zengaria. I slowly crawl in bed tired out of my mind. So if I am part of all supernatural species then maybe that is why Rina treats me better than most. Because I am like her a little bit. This is too much for my head. Just clear my mind a bit...

"Hey buddy. Got time to talk?" The voice asks in amusement.

"Shut your face." I reply. Rina walks in curling up on my feet. I scratch her head in boredom. She starts making a purring noise surprising me more when her tail and cat ears pop out. "Weird." I whisper under my breath.

End

There you have it. The fight was so short because time flies when fighting. I plan on...not telling you! No more spoilers!

Except for a idea of the next chapter!

"Want a drink?"

There is your peak. Thank you for reading! Have a great day/night/morning!


	8. Chapter 8

And the fanfic of DXD is back! Screw Riser Phoenix! Had to get that out. Here is chapter 8.

Chapter 8: When Dad is Found

"Come on unicorn friends! Let's beat Major D!" Alicia, the leader of the unicorn brigade, yells. "We can do it with our teamwork."

I laugh evilly. "In what dream? The unicorn brigade will fail. Now watch as I whip your humanoid unicorn asses!"

"Area: Forest of Tickles." A nonexistent voice announces.

I frown in disbelief. "This place sucks. I can't impale them on these surroundings."

Alicia, Brock and Lisa, the last of the unicorn brigade, dash at me slowly. I can't see how they ever thought they could win. With that speed all I have to do is run circles around them.

"Not so fast Major D. It is I, Sarah the Persistent. Why can we not be friends instead of killing all existence? These brave unicorns are the last of their race. Do you intend to actually kill them?" A enemy from the beginning asks. She stands tall, regal and deadly. She wears a fire armor all over except her head. Even her long hair is fire.

"I, Emperor Issei, agree." A human in red armor says soaring overhead.

"I am here to destroy the Unicorn Brigade! They have been a threat the whole time. They have been planning world domination. I saw a nuke in there base!" I say pointing at the evil unicorns. "You just can't believe others who are stronger than you."

One of the animals mutates in a bright flash of light. The next moment I see a familiar short white hair girl. She jumps at my throat holding it in her grip choking me. "Wake up if you want to live."

I jolt up in bed looking at my room. Only me and Rina in the room. Why was Koneko trying to kill me in my dream? Must be a aftershock of last night. It's not every day a short girl is threatening to pound me in the floor. I hope.

I move out of bed to get dressed. I wonder why I still dream of unicorns...no matter how violent they are.

"Hello Major D." Rina says laughing.

"Come on! How do you know about that? I don't care who you are, if you let that out I will hunt you down until you regret it!" I warn her nervously.

I will hunt her down. I am dead serious. She continues laughing until I pinch her arm. She yelps.

I hear a conversation outside my door. "Yeah he had another dream as Major D. I think it was in the middle of the final battle." Sarah is going to fly out the window. With Lucy. Her old friend back at our old place.

I get up. I peek around the corner at her on the phone. Her back facing me. I kick the back of her knees and punch her head. "Tell Lucy if she tells anyone I'll hunt her down as well."

"Lucy if you know what's best for you and I. Please don't kill us. What...oh god...is SHE still living around you? Run as fast as you can."

I already called "her" to knock some sense into Lucy. "I hope she had got better at avoiding her or she is getting the worst wedgy ever."

Sarah sighs sadly. "How did you ever get on good terms with that girl?"

I grin making a evil laugh. "We both give payback and had a score to settle with a boy. While she wedgied him I made sure I made him regret screwing with me. If you really want to know what I did ask the boy. His name is Tim."

"You mean Little Timmy? But he came in with a wedgy and writing on his face...oh. Please don't do that to me."

"Dad would kill me if I did. Well good day. I'm heading to the Gremory club." I take off to the ORC house.

I walk inside the place. Student Council along with everyone else is waiting for me.

"Are they here because they finally realized studying devil stuff is not appropriate on school grounds, let alone teens doing it?" I ask hopefully.

Rias rolls her eyes. "In your dreams." Koneko replies.

Akeno giggles as Issei seems to have a problem with a student council member. Asia is just watching everything with a light in her eyes.

"Are they here to execute me for saying school sucks balls?" I persist laughing. I close my eyes.

"Yeah we are. We also caught you sneaking out of school during class hours. In devil society, that is punishable by death." The leader says without a drop of emotion.

I open my eyes slow. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"We are." She says as I sigh in relief. "Seriously though, don't sneak away during school hours." She turns to Rias. "Does he know? Who killed his mother and the rest of her peerage."

I blink at this slightly ticked off. "Don't mention that." I warn in a deep threatening voice.

"Calm down David! You don't have control over the newest form yet." The first Zengaria says.

Rias and student president ignore me. "Only the rumors. Even then, what we know is rumors...actually...I don't know if he knows anything, Sona."

I accidentally tap into the newest Zengaria form. I'll call it Red-Eyed Darkness. "I know the truth from dad. Kokabiel, the fallen angel, killed them with dad barely escaping. The next two years dad kept a low profile to not get caught. We finally came here. Dad told us it was for a job thing, so here we are. Can you drop it now?!"

Rias' eyes widen at this fact. Sona turns back to me with a sad stare. She walks to my Red-Eyed Darkness form putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry. That is not true. Your father lied. He actually killed them himself from what I-"

I punch her face knocking her at the wall. She falls to the floor as I make my way to her. I grab her hair and pull her on her feet and leg go. "He would never kill those he loves. Or me and my siblings would be dead. I will break your legs next time you talk crap about my dad! Got that? Good."

I walk away, but Rias stands in my way. I power down to my human form. I shift my head. "On your knees David. You do not attack Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri family! Also my friend. You will now face punishment."

I get on my knees. "Wouldn't have if she didn't bring up the rumor everyone believes is true. I hate how everybody thinks that he killed his family. They even called themselves, 73 pillars. I believe it was Ianbion. The strongest they said. They were my family too."

Rias tears up. She goes behind me and kicks me to the floor. "They were a family friend of ours. Sorry." Cuffs chain me to the floor. "Punishment is two whole days of hourly beatings."

"Bring it." I spit out.

Three days later at Issei's house

Meeting

I rub my stomach still in pain from the beating Sona got in on. That jerk.

"What is that look like?" Kiba asks me out of no where of a sword behind kid Issei and a childhood friend.

"Holy shit! Pun intended. That is a holy sword! One of the Excalibur!" The first Zengaria exclaims.

I take his advice. "That would be one of the holy Excalibur swords."

Kiba's face darkens to a death calm. "So you know of what happened too?"

"What is he talking about?" I project to Alucon.

"He must be the one to escape the Holy Sword Project."

By now everyone in the room was listening to the conversation. "The Holy Sword Project right?"

His face darkens more somehow. "How do you know this?"

Rias stares at me quizzically as well. Koneko has a look of utter surprise. Akeno is in deep concentration. Issei is looking between Rias boobs and the talk.

I just sit back against the wall. "I can't say. I'm sorry."

He stands up abruptly. "I...have to clear my mind. Have a good day." He leaves out the door.

Next day visiting Issei

Me, Asia and Issei are sitting the kitchen talking with his parents. "You are a great kid David. Unlike some kid we know." His parents glare at Issei.

"Hey! I am a human too!" Issei grumbles.

"No, you are a pervert. There is a difference." Isseis' mom says.

A knock at their door sounds before they could edge him on more. I put a hand up. "I'll get it for you guys."

I get up to head to the door. I am in the other room when black cat ears appear on my head and a bump appears in the butt area of my pants. I open the door without knowing this.

A couple of priest in white robes appear at the door. "Hello we are...the fuck?" A girl with blue hair says.

"What are you? That is a strange species, but I can't say much either. I am David. Are you looking for Issei or his parents?" I ask politely.

"Ooookay...yes we are David." A blond girl replies.

"Issei and parents, a couple of priestess are looking for you." I announce. "Want a drink?"

"No." They both respond.

A couple minutes later. "It's nice to see you again!" The blond girl named Irina says.

A tiny pain in my neck comes out. I scratch my head feeling nothing except my hair.

"I always thought you were a dude." Issei flat out says.

I smack him aside the head hard. "Manners Issei. May I remind you why?"

"I know. Anyway, why are you two here?" Issei whines.

"To talk with my best friend of course!" Irina says.

I fake a laugh. "I am leaving, see you later sucker."

Xenovia clears her throat loudly. "Actually I'd like to talk to you strange boy."

I pout falsely. "Why am I strange? He is the pervert here."

"Outside in private please." She demands.

We walk into the backyard for privacy. I lean against the wall to listen. Can't possibly know I am a devil right?

"She has Excalibur Destruction. If you fight you got to be aware of that." The voice says.

I silently nod my head. "Destruction must be your hobby huh? Destroying devils and demons must be tiring."

She narrows her eyes on me. "Why would you assume that? Yes I enjoy cutting down devils. What is a neko like yourself here?"

I stare at her blankly. "I'm not a neko. I am something much more...different than that."

"I seen your ears and bulge from your butt side."

I lose my balance and fall over. I have a neko form? Cool. "Why are you staring at my butt? I thought the church was pure of heart."

"Prove that you aren't neko then." She states.

She doesn't know how to shut up. Time to put her in place of fear. I will strike fear in her soul. I will..."Wingsuit of Fate!" My red metallic wings pop out surprising her.

"For all I know you are a new devil. Prove more." She says not believing me.

"Alright." I hold my hand out and levitate myself to make it dramatic. "Skin Pop!" My skin shoots off vaporizing. I float in my blue suit. "Proof enough?"

She stares analyzing me. "So you have a Sacred Gear."

I laugh in a metallic voice. "Give Issei my apologies, but I must be leaving. Bye!"

She tries to call after me as I fly off to the club.

A hour of explaining everything

to Rias including my day before it

"Then I came here." I finish as someone walks in the door. All the group plus two more.

The two girls from earlier. Just my luck. Xenovia eyes me evilly. In a church way.

"I never said I wasn't a devil, so get off my back before you get on my back." I flat out say before she started a rant.

"Exorcist on our territory is against the code unless for a damn good reason. Do you got one of those?" Rias asks.

"Yes we do. Fallen has stolen three Excalibur swords from the church. We are-" I interrupt Xenovia mid-sentence.

"Retarded? Jerks? Totally not hot? People nobody would want to bang? I could keep going on, but since I am the nice guy I am, I'll let you continue."

Everybody just stares at me with different looks each. I shrug grinning. "As I was saying, we are," She stares at me as if waiting for a outburst. "To make sure you don't get in our way."

"Why would we get in your way?" Rias asks.

"Considering that they are holy weapons, devils hate them as well. Don't-"

"Get in your way. We get it. Shut up and leave already." I interrupt once again. Although I am part of the hatred and will of every species because of my race, doesn't mean I should like these people.

Xenovia turns to Asia all of a sudden. "You are the girl who can heal anything right? The one that was exiled?" Asia nods her head. "I never imagined meeting a heretic here turned devil. Tell me. Do you believe in God still?"

I walk next to Asia to reassure her as well as Issei. "Of course!"

Xenovia takes out her sword. "God will forgive you surely if you are punished. Of course he will."

A evil laugh radiates through my head. "If he was alive anyway. I seen the bitch die!"

"Shut up imbecile! You will be saved by..." Xenovia leaves off for Irina.

"By death." Irina finishes.

Issei steps in front of Asia his gauntlet out. "You are not going to kill this sweet girl. At least she has friends now."

I resist to leg my Red-Eyed Darkness out yet. "Why aren't you using your Sacred Gear, Wingsuit of Fate? Do you not care for the girl? Or do you believe that she can be saved by death as well as YOU!" She charges me as I lure her outside. We are in the open and I stop. "Are you going to accept your fate to be saved by the Lord?"

"This girl would fall apart if she found out God is actually dead! Dumb ass girl!" Alucon continues to crack up.

I let my dark power out into the Red-Eyed Darkness. The darkness floats all around me with my red glowing eyes staring into her eyes. My regular clothes turn into my suit I fought Riser in.

I speak to her in a voice darker than the scariest devil. "You screwed up big time. Threatened me and my friend...for a Lord who died long ago...pitiful."

A look of anger sweeps Xenovia's face. She rips off her cloak to reveal a very revealing suit. "Talk about God like that again, God so help you because I will rain hell on whatever you are!"

I laugh with a malicious tone. "Rias this will be a spar in the records. As a Zengaria, I am to straiten up selfish jerks like her."

"WHAT!? Zengaria!? We are told to never fuck with a Zengaria!" Irina yells from across Kiba.

Xenovia looks horrified. "Why? I am just going to rip your spine out to beat your head in with." I say coldly.

Irina gulps. "They say one day a Zengaria will bring an end to all life! One trigger could set one off." I flinch remembering myself in the future. "It is said it goes off in a war, but kills his allies as well when they are injured. That is the legend we were taught. Please forgive us!" Xenovia nods in agreement.

I still think punishment is in order. I smile and walk to the blue hair girl I was about to fight. I put a hand on her arm. A look of horror reaches everybody before I do it.

"Scream when I do this and I will do the same with your other arm." I snap her right arm braking it.

"Aaahhhh!" I hear a scream sounds from Irina. I raise an eyebrow. "I am screaming for her."

I let go while kicking her to the ground hard. "Remember one thing if anything. Don't mess with friends of mine. Hey Asia! Do you want to heal the girl or not?"

She runs over slowly carefully. I roll my eyes with my red glowing eyes. "Yeah. She is a member of the church and my friend broke her arm. It's the least I can do."

"Cut me some slack. I'm pretty sure I won't be stabbed by another spear. I mean what are the odds now? I am stronger somehow and I can take a hit." I explain powering down.

Xenovia grunts as she is healed. "Which fallen angel are you looking for?"

Xenovia makes a disgusted face. "Why should I tell a freak like you? You broke my arms without a second thought!"

"To be fair, you threatened me and Asia, so quit whining and tell me. Because I could start a game of break-n-heal. A game I don't like, but will resort to." I taunt.

She flinches a tiny bit. "We are chasing Kokabiel and Freed the stray exorcist." The team behind me all gasps collectively.

I sigh. "Why did I go so far for that pathetic info? Get out while I find and kill these two."

Koneko puts a hand on my shoulder. "You are making us look like devils depicted in the old days. Violent."

I snort. "I am a Zengaria created from the hate and will of all species. So I am part angel..." I look Xenovia in the eyes. "That means I pass to heaven or hell. Will you stay to retrieve three holy swords for a mission with me in the same town looking for the same man? Or tuck your...uh...panties...somewhere and get out?" I think I lost some of my scariness.

"Smooth words ass hole." Koneko says holding in a laugh.

The two church girls stare at me weird. "I have a feeling I met you in a pissed off state. I believe you have have a nice and caring side. I'm sorry for my actions even though she should be saved."

I flash red eyes at her then back to normal. "Stay or leave?"

"We are here to stay. Until we get the swords." Xenovia says sternly.

"Good. I hate to see people like you give up." I smile and hold my hand up to pull her up.

She stares at my hand like I am going to lash out at her. She grabs my hand then I pull her up. "Thank you."

The blond girl, Irina, shrieks. "I REMEMBER NOW! YOUR FATHER KILLED-"

I appear in front of the blond. I grab her neck. "I will kill you if you say my dad killed his family. Because people will make a rumor how someone killed somehow." I let go of her and kick her stomach. I also let go of the rage. "Sorry, I don't think when people bring that up." I look over to Kiba who is limping back to the group as if he lost his fight.

"Zengaria." Xenovia calls out. "I-"

My phone buzzes and I out up one finger. I answer the call from dad. "I am here."

A frantic and smashing on the other line. "David!" Billy says crying quietly with a female which I assume to be Sarah. "It's dad! We are being attacked by a black winged angel. I heard about what you are and do, so please hurry back. Dad might..."

A evil voice distant in the background sounds. "I am going to finish what I started Landin. You will see you sluts in hell! Die!"

A loud crack goes off like someone was put through a wall. "Hurry damn it!" Sarah says into the phone.

"What is this? The two shit spawns of Landin and Alexis? You will meet up with your parents in hell as well! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" A loud

d bang breaks the connection.

I drop to my knees. "Fallen angel huh? That name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth." I look to the sky. "Looks like God is dead."

"Hey!" The church girls yell.

I ignore them. "Because it looks like I have to exterminate the fallen. Since he was too damn lazy." My power went to my black aura and red glowing eyes. "Kokabiel will suffer for this."

I run at full speed to my house. A second as I walk in the door Kokabiel is in the middle of the room with Sarah's neck in hand trying to choke her.

"You fucked up." I say in my horrid paralyzing voice.

"So did you son of Landin." A official voice says from behind. "For associating in your father killing-"

End

Dun dun duuuun! Who could it be? The police probably. The shit police.

See ya later in the next Zengaria! Have a great day/night/morning!


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back suckers. Just kidding, you are awesome. Or am I kidding? You will never know. But you are cool.

Chapter 9: Avenging the Dead

I turn swiftly throwing a dark red pulse at a man in a black robe with a the name Izami Tarima. A hood just covers his face giving off a evil aura.

The man jumps to the left dodging while I turn to attack Kokabiel. Kokabiel is nowhere to be seen. Only Sarah and Billy beaten up and bloody.

I run to the two. I shake them both. "Wake up you two! We have to hurry or we will...die?" There is no pulse in Billy..."Billy, if you don't wake up, I will take away all your toys." He didn't even flinch. "God...if you are real, unlikely, you are making your existence shorter. If you're not dead...I will try to kill you. ESPECIALLY YOU KOKABIEL! WHEN I FIND YOU TWO ONE OF US WILL DIE!"

Sarah coughs slightly. "You need...to...move on. I...as well...will be...dead soon." She coughs more with blood this time.

"No." I put my hands on her instincts kicking in. A glowing from my hand flickers and dies.

She laughs with blood still flowing all over. "Nice try bro...I want you to kill those bastards. Dad...is unconscious in the wall. I will always...!?"

Ice engulfs her head. "Die." The man runs up and stomps on the ice shattering her head with more blood flooding out. He looks to a hole in the wall. "Grab Landon and I'll grab his living son."

"Yes, sir."

"Not on your life. You killed Sarah. If I die my team will avenge me." I state confidence running through my voice as I cry rapidly. I stand up clearing my tears. "But I don't plan on dieing!"

The man laughs evilly. "Don't worry runt. Rias Gremory will accompany you in your cell. She has committed the crime of reviving the Zengaria of the End!"

I flinch at the last part for some reason. "That doesn't make sense! He can't be the end!" Dad cries out in pain from being hurt by another man in a robe.

"Where is the Gremory girl?"

"DAVID WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Akeno screams seeing the blood and broken things.

"Get out of here Akeno! You can't let them catch you!" I yell to her.

A glint from under his hood shows from his evil grin. "The Queen of the Gremory girl is here? In a way her entire group is at fault! Daughter of Baraqiel, is also wanted for the murder of your own mother! So for this instead of being locked up for eternity, you will be executed in five weeks."

I gasp loudly while Akeno is seething in anger. Lightning starts to form around her crackling.

"Two things you should never say to me...who the in the hell do you think you?"

"We are the Faction of the Void!" The two men answers at the time with complete pride.

I look to ground. I heard that name before. It was one that was mentioned before my mom died.

"You killed her...and Sarah and Billy...I won't ever forgive you." I spit out coldly.

"I don't need your damn two sense in what I do. I don't give a damn about what you think of me either." The cloaked man states firmly.

The man kicks my head sending me to the floor. Akeno starts to fight a third one that jumped down from the roof. The Void...why did they say the Zengaria of the End?

"Because you may or may not be the end. You seen the vision. You could end all and try a redo or you will hold a peaceful life. Honestly, I hope for the end. It would be cool to see what it is like." The voice says.

"Very comforting Alucon." I accidentally say out loud.

"What!? How do you know that name boy?" The first half yells.

I smirk. "Beat it out of me dirt-bag."

The gleaming teeth disappear. "When we get back to HQ I will gladly do so. As soon as we bring your friend down we will hunt the others."

I turn to Akeno on the ground bleeding from her face. The figure stands over her with a large hammer. "Akeno!" I yell as I jet into action.

"What the hell?" The man says as I slam my foot in his face. He is sent spiraling into a tree cracking it. His hood comes off revealing a face of disbelief. His eyes are literally burning with blue in the middle with no hair and cuts all over his face. No ears and no nose. He just sits there seemingly unconscious.

A Void member walks over to him. "He is...just unconscious. No harm done except for a major concussion. Take him back to HQ with these two."

I feel a chop to my neck as I fall out. "David!" Akeno wails as she too falls unconscious.

Time for a change in POV!

At Gremory house

Everyone POV

'Where are those two? Shouldn't Issei and Akeno be back by now?' Rias thinks quietly. She is really worried what happened with David.

Koneko looks at Rias with a worried aura, but neutral face. "I'm sure they are fine."

"I can't shake this feeling that something is happening." Rias says.

Kiba stands up on edge. "They are taking way to long. We need to think up a plan or something just in case it's a monster problem."

Asia walks to Kiba. "They are fine. I bet you."

Issei and Akeno volunteered to check on David because of him running off pissed off. They have been gone for two hours thinking they had this under control.

Suddenly Issei bursts through the door sweat all over. Worry also plastered on his face.

"What the fuck is the Faction of the Void?" Issei screams with no sign of Akeno around.

"The what faction? Sorry I never heard of them. Why?" Rias responds more calm down.

He looks down in shame. 'Why couldn't I drag myself into that fight!? Why am I so useless...' Issei asks himself.

"I know who they are." Draig says for all to hear through Issei's hand. "They are created from a place called The Void. Obviously. They believe that all kinds of power to bring 'justice' as they see fit. Right now they have Akeno to be killed in a week, the Zengaria is to be locked away until he dies while they hunt you guys down for who knows what."

Everybody stays silent with an angered aura emanating from everyone in the room. Rias seems especially furious. A crimson color aura starts to flare around the devil princess.

"Where did they go?" Koneko asks emotionless. This pissed off Rias.

"Damn it Koneko! Why can't you at least be worried about YOUR OWN family!?" Rias bursts out taking Koneko's attitude for the last time. Ironic really. Considering she doesn't even have any attitudes of any kind.

Tears run down Koneko's face slowly. "SHUT UP! I DO care about them! I need to be emotionless so no one can use this as a weakness! I care about David even!" She cries out. "More than the pervert anyway." Koneko whispers under her breath. Issei sighs audibly. "I'm going to look for the damn Void. I don't give a damn about what they are. They could be the children of Great Red, God or Azazel! I will rip them apart even if I have to use IT."

Issei coughs up blood and falls to the floor with six arrows in his back. Each one states that the Faction of the Void will start to play a game of 'Catch'. The way it works is they will find us one by one to catch at random times. The last one standing can leave free with one answered question. Have fun.

Asia heals Issei after ripping the arrows out of his back. "We are so fucked. If we are to survive we going to-" Rias is interrupted by a arrow going through her shoulder bursting blood with a new note. 'You are first to be hunted Gremory Bitch'. "..."

"What should we do now?" Issei asks now standing. Rias shows the note. Issei's temper flares with rage. "THEY WON'T LAY ANOTHER HAND ON THE HOUSE OF-!". Another arrow hits Issei in the leg. This time it says 'Bitch please'. "GREMORY!"

Rias walks out the door to see two men in black robes with hoods. "Hello 'princess'." One greets with malice. Rias goes to speak her mind until seeing a couple of unconscious David and Akeno behind them. "I see you notice our guests. Their name is Dead Woman Walking and her 'Protector'." He continues.

David stands up shakily without the two knowing. A look of fury crosses his face. The form all the ORC members fear flashes. David then places a hand to each head with a dark red pulse attack letting go and blasting off their head at point-blank range. The dead bodies fall with no blood. David falls unconscious again with his momentary victory.

Until the headless corpses got up regenerating their heads. One still had a hood on while the other if disgusting enough to make a grown man puke on sight. His skull was showing with blood pouring in his hoodie that never hit the the ground. Not only that either. His eye sockets were bleeding as well with nothing there except a black abyss. He reaches into his robe and pulls out two eye balls. He puts one in each socket until they fit in with a squishy noise. He moves his frown into a rotted toothy fake smile. He has no tongue what so ever.

He turns ever so slowly to David. "Damn. I admit I did not see that coming. The End is a different type of...something. I don't know exactly what. I care either though." He rasps sighing.

This scared the hell out of Rias. Rias runs back slamming the door. "Akeno, make a circle for the underworld!" She vets no response. She remembers she was back with David. Damn it! "To hell with this! We are going to the underworld!" They all teleport to the underworld as the Void broke down the door.

Akeno stumbles up seeing the two cloaked men brake down the door. "I can't win here." Akeno mutters painfully grabbing David. "Sorry Rias. I can't see another way." Akeno staggers away quickly surpressing the pain.

She reaches the school with David in arms inside. She heads to the school nurse for some bandages and antibiotics. As she nears the room a wale of a yell could be heard from all over.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE BRATS!?" Akeno stoffles a laugh while walking in the room.

A few minutes later Akeno manages to make a circle to the underworld and patch David and herself up. As the portal is ready David wakes up.

"Those jerks better be dead." David mutters rather rudely. Being a devil adjusting must be turning his stride in a 360. Or the fact his family was brutally murdered or injured in front of his eyes.

"Come on David! In the circle so we can catch them!" Akeno lies knowing he won't stop at killing them two without having his neck ripped out.

He nods determined to stop them jerks. 'What will he do to me when we get to Sirzechs place? Will he be reasonable or will he hurt me? We'll see...' Akeno thinks sadly.

The last thing David and Akeno see before going the underworld is the door being smashed down. Suckers.

Sirzechs place

Might as well stick with everyone pov

"Sirzechs! Where the hell are you!?" Akeno yells running from an enraged David. David sighs to give up...for now.

"No matter. They'll get what's coming soon enough. Hey Satin Bastard! Where are you?" David calls out not caring how he speaks much. Left a bad taste in his mouth though.

"Don't call royalty like that! This is the highest ranking devil alive!" Akeno not quite yells. Not quite caring he continues for a few more minutes.

Some crimson red hair dude runs over clearly annoyed. "What? I have to deal with a massive problem kid."

David stares him in the eye dead set on ripping this guys git inside out. "Screw your problem! Some jerks who call themselves Faction of the Void just killed my entire family! Except one, but he is severely injured held captive!"

The red head man looks shocked stepping back worried. 'Why are they hunting down my sister and her peerage? Why? Nothing like this has happened to anyone since the first Zengaria.' "Damn it all! First two of Rias peerage is captured, now you somehow seem to have the same problem! How are you even here human?"

"What?! I am in Rias team! What is this talk of me as human? I lost all signs of human the night before Rias recruited me." David says frustration showing so easily.

The red head straightens to intimidate the 'human' standing before him. David takes a terrifying face to scare the man. Akeno constantly yells for the two to stop before a fight breaks out. Ignored.

David pulls back his right fist with a tinge of ice covering. He lets his fist go forward into the red head's face sending him to the floor a few feet away with a cold bruise on his left cheek.

"I don't care who you are. If you think I'm human then how am I in Rias peerage suffering in a life that everyone dies at some point? By murder instead of the peaceful one that my entire family desired. If I am human then explain why I am in Rias peerage." David spews out.

The man stands up looking David dead in the eyes. "She may have revived you, but the pieces rejected you. The pawns then became Issei. You do owe her your life as a human with weird powers."

"Weird powers you say. Screw you I say." The first Zengaria comments in David's head.

David calms down enough to speak a sentence. "I am a Zengaria, so get it right."

The man flinches. "I am Sirzechs Lucifer."

David stares at him surprised for a second. Then calm again. "Sorry Sirzechs for hitting you. Stress is finally catching up to me I guess."

Sirzechs laughs a bit. "It's no problem really." He grabs David and speaks. "Future sight." He lets go as David floats in the air losing the life in his eyes.

"Watch out for the one known as Kokabiel for now. As for later seeing as it is near the end," The thing laughs like a madman. Sirzechs gasps. "When the war starts again, a friend will kill all his friends leaving the entire world in shreds. Not a single human will survive. Even all life forms on earth will be executed all at the same time. The war will end all war. Or will it..."

David falls on the floor face first finally fainting. Sirzechs stares at the boy. "Who has the kind of power to rain total destruction in one move?" He hits his head reminding himself a lot of people can. "But the last one standing killing even his friends? Who?"

Rias and crew watched as this played out. "Another war? Wait! Kokabiel is up there now! Take David to the school so that he can rest until ready to fight the fallen angel." Rias instructs.

Two days later later

David POV once again

I slowly sit up fully refreshed in a calm mood. I look around finding myself in the library room on a comfy couch.

"What a nice nap!" I walk to the door to find the entire school from the door decimated. Kokabiel pulls up a spear at a old man. My eyes narrow. My Red-Eyed Darkness takes form to fight. "Nice wake up call as well fallen scum."

I move faster than I could have thought just as he throws it. I jump up to axe kick Kokabiel to the ground. Connects.

"You messed up you killer. I am here to bring total decimation to those who kill like you. Better pray to whatever you pray to that I only kill you." I say coldly.

He gets back up with a slight grunt. "I thought those Void people killed you or whatever by now. No matter. I will kill you myself."

Issei stands in front of me protectively. "Over my dead bodies." He turns to me. "Run far away David. Never turn back even if you hear something snap. Like a bone. Go now."

There is no way I can refuse him. But I can't let Kokabiel get away with what he has done. I fall to my knees in indecision. Why do I feel I landed myself in a anime plot? At least in a anime their is always dumb luck with the main character. This is real life with consequences I would rather not know.

"GO DAMN IT!" Issei yells impatiently.

I stand up unconsciously not in control. I feel like I am just watching from my body, but through my eyes. My mouth moves with a voice that would come from me in years to come. Older voice. "Young Issei, step out of my way. You shall not die in my stead."

"If I must then so be it!" Issei says just audibly. The whole Gremory crew stare as well as the two church girls stare at Issei in awe and sad happiness. "Now go."

My body stops in front of Issei. "This is not your battle. Now move."

Issei grabs my shirt collar in rage. "OH REALLY?! SO THIS IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO DIE!? AKENO LOST HER PARENTS TO THIS PRICK AND SHE ISN'T TRYING TO RIP HIS THROAT OUT! YOU DON'T HAVE A DAMN THING AGAINST HIM!"

I feel the thing possessing my body get mad then a calm rage. My hand shoots faster than light in a series of lightning patterns across Issei's chest. Issei loses his power to move. Temporary Paralyses. Then just as fast, if not faster, my leg drives into his side with a crack to the sidelines.

"You have no clue what I went through so that I could fix this. Although I am only delaying the inevitable." The older voice says to no one in particular.

My eyes turn to Kokabiel blazing with determinations that the soul in ms will fulfill if it meant death even. As my eyes sear into Kokabiel he stares in anticipation. Seconds pass as our stare down until we both fainted from view to begin our fight.

My fist jump for his face while he dodges. He sends a kick at my neck only to have his leg caught by me. I throw him at the ground. He flips landing on his feet. He blocks his head with his left arm as my right arm tries for a kill.

We both flip backwards not even breathing heavy. "I know this isn't your limits kid. Show me or I will kill all who you hold dear!" Kokabiel threatens firmly.

My hands make a skull motion in the air following with a ×1. A glow illuminates the air my hand just finished. The glow flows into my body. Although I still can't move my body, a power flows into my legs, legs, hands and feet.

"Here I go demon!" Older me voice says.

As I dash at the fallen angel I round house early enough to hit with my momentum. Kokabiel falls to the ground holding his face in pain. He shoots up with a fist to my chin making me bite my tongue. I land on the ground bleeding from my mouth.

"Little brat. I am no demon. I am a war raiser. You will never beat me human."

My leg sweeps him off his feet I then quickly front flip kick into the ground making a very small crater. I run into the dust covered area with all my sence on high alert. He swipes at my face with a claw glove.

"Cheap." I mutter through my uncontrollable body. He swipes ten times fast, so I keep dodging earning a few scratches. The smoke clears revealing a silver armored man instead of Kokabiel. Behind him was a bleeding Kokabiel. I don't remember beating him that badly though. "Out of my way dude. I will make you regret it." My voice says mixing with the older sounding voice.

"One quick attack on me is all you'll get." He says in a metallic voice.

I run in front of the man. I perform the same Temporary Paralyses as the what I saw earlier on his chest. He freezes up. I push him to the side intending to kill Kokabiel myself.

I stand in front of the fallen one ready to smash his face. I freeze his head with my ice power. I raise my right foot in the air. "Say hi to the hell worst than the underworld for me." I stomp my foot smashing his head with ice chunks of ice and blood and brain matter everywhere. A armored fist connects with my gut. I crouch over in pain only to have his armored foot to kick my face. I fall onto the ground face first.

"Get up human. You are strong, I'll give you that. With enough training you could help in our quest. Until then fight those two fuck sticks." The silver guy says.

I turn to see the two Void people from earlier. "Such a shame to see the mightly Kokabiel die. I remember smashing your sister's skull in ice as well." Izami says with a blood curled amusement.

I bolt up as fast as a son of a god from the simultaneous movement between me and the old voice controller. "I can't wait to permanently extinguish you of this plane of existence." I say clearly mad.

Izami turns to his partner. "I think I might have struck a nerve dude. What should we do?" He turns towards us pulling down his hood to show his horrifying features. "Strike him down!"

I rush to Izumi first with a right hook to his leg tripping him. I throw ice shards at his head piercing his head over and over again before he hit the ground. Knowing that he can regenerate from this easily, I pull in the energy into my fist. I pull back, but stop. What if I need more power soon? I'll be easier to kill. I get a face full of blood fist fist. The blood fist pound my body for a minute.

I growl then catch the fist. Izumi's partner twitches visibly. I freeze the blood then smash the fist with my strength I got from the skull thing. I look to see I smashed his entire arm off in the case of ice I smashed.

Suddenly I lose control of my body again. My hands loosely rise up and down with my arms following. A portal rift appears to my left. "Drark come forth!" A giant dragon and shark crossbreed walks through with no legs. No arms either. Only wings, red and blue skin with a evil gleam in its yellow crossed eyes. Its teeth are so much sharper than a shark and dragon combined. Its wings are sharp around the edges, everywhere, it's like the wing is made for combat. Its tail swinging back and forth like a fin.

Izumi stands up next to his partner. "What in the blue hell is that?" Izumi asks only to have silence answer him.

I watch as my hand pets the beast. "They are scared of you my friend. Why? You are just a partner of mine. Let's go!"

The beast burst forward at god speed. A quick slash of its wing to Izumi's torso sprays out blood. More than there should be. Izumi falls in half with blood pooling around him. The beast breathes in and blows out steaming hot water onto the body. After a minute it stops showing a fine looking reformed Izumi.

I start to mentally cry at being unsuccessful in avenging my family. Until he laughs. "You thought those cheep tricks could save you? I AM..." He looks at himself noticing boils popping all over his body. Suddenly he explodes completely covering anything within a half a mile distance with blood.

Rias frowns hiding her shocked expression. Akeno looks on the verge of happy at pain while fritened of how this went down. The rest of them just stare wide eyes, slack jaw and obviously horrified.

Izumi's partner jumps up into a portal. I suddenly regain control of my body again as the beast dissapears into thin air.

I put up two fingers. "I think we won the battle of a lifetime! I totally whipped those punks to the brink of death. Or to death. Whichever bodes better with you guys and girls."

I look to the silver armored man intensely. "What are you staring at brat?"

I smirk. "I killed what you came for. Why are you still here?"

He grunts. "Who said I came here for the loser?" I glare at him. "I am still here because I thought I would have to bail the earth out of danger. Is it against the law or something?"

I put my fingers down. "Indeed it is in my world." I reply with a straight face cracking up on the inside.

"I don't need to take this." The man flies off into the distance at a slow pace.

I turn to the group with a smile on my face. Now that the ones that tortured me by my losses are gone. Then I remember the one thing I thought I would never forget: Rina! What happened to her in all the confusion!?

I drop my smile instantly. She is probably dead...because of what me and my family are. Or were.

I run back to my house hearing the club calling back or I would be marked as a stray. I couldn't care less. I have to know if she is alive or not.

As soon as I arrive to my broken-down home I see Sarah and Billy's bodies against the wall. Before them stands Rina crying to herself.

"Why did they have to die? They never deserved this..." Rina whispers through tears.

I walk to her and turn her around. She starts to fight back only to see me. Her eyes are all puffy and red from all her crying. I hug her letting tears drip from my eyes.

I pull back after ten minutes. "I thought you were dead Master David."

I laugh slightly. "You think life would give me that luxury? Besides, I must protect the only thing left in this world that I consider family."

She jumps in surprise. "I thought all your family were killed though. Who is it?" She asks sadly putting her head down.

I pull her head up to look in my eyes. "You Rina. If Riser disowned you, then you are my sister. You are my only family left now sis."

She starts crying harder as she hears this. Nobody probably gave her a glance at her before. Until now.

I nervously shake her. "I'm not real good at these happy family lovey crap."

She wipes her tears. "It's good enough for me brother." She says hugging ms once again.

Outside house

Rias and crew watches as this all goes on. Rias lets a few stray tears fall at the spectacle.

"Interesting. The only one to live is the one who seemingly protected David. What do you think Rias?" Akeno asks.

Rias wipes the stray tears before they could see her. "He's been through a lot. She obviously stayed here for this long because she couldn't leave without knowing if he is truly dead. He does need a home now though." Rias puts her hand to her chin in thought.

Issei raises his hand eagerly. "Put your hand down pansy. What is this school?" Koneko asks.

Issei slumps his hand down. "I think he and Rina should bunk at my house." Issei says still eager.

Rias looks at Issei. "For what reason?"

"Not only will I feel safer about leaving my parents home with him around, he needs it. Keep my parents safe in exchange for living at my place." Issei explains. Issei quirks a brow. "Where did Azazel go? I don't like the guy, but he had to have realized Kokabiel died by now."

"That's a good question." Rias states looking around.

"I'm getting bored, let's get David out of here with Rina and get some rest." Koneko says flatly.

End

There you go! New chapter. Just a FYI: Izumi is not a crossover character from FMA. I didn't even realize that the name right away. I was at loss for names again. Hardest part I'm telling you.

Thank you all for reading and following the story. Have a great day/night/morning!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my fellow...whatever you are! ARE YOU AS PUMPED AS I AM?! IF SO THEN THAT IS TO BAD BECAUSE I'M NOT PUMPTED! If this comes out late that means my bull shit phone died on me and I lost all my progress.

Chapter 10: Problems

I stare into the stary midnight sky sadly thinking of my most recent tragedy. How could I have not saved them? I have all the power I needed only to watch their dead corpse.

I turn my gaze to the moon. The moon floating in space carefree. Oh how I envy its ability to never be heart broken.

"I am just a monster after all." I whisper to myself thinking back to what the Izumi said. If I am the end then I will be forced to kill all the people I care for. "Except Rina. I don't give a damn what throws me out into world destruction. I refuse to kill the last if what I consider family."

A pain swirls through my head with the image of me walking through the portal only with Rina this time. A hand grasps my shoulder clumsily. I look behind myself to see a sleepy and smiling Rina.

"Glad to hear it bro." She whispers obviously due to drowsiness. "But why don't you trust the others like you do me?"

I sigh sadly. "You see I see myself as only a tool in their eyes. I bet you a $1000 that Issei only wanted me here to protect his parents without thinking of how my feelings could get in my way or not. I wish I could consult with them like a human being." I explain with another sad sigh.

Outside the door of his room

Issei, Asia and Rias gape at what David just said. All of it is true though.

"Is that really how he thinks we see him?" Issei asks quietly under his breath. 'The bastard thinks that for real?! We'll see what happens when the mass destruction weap-' Issei stops his thoughts. He just proved his point.

Asia sadly looks at the door in contempt. She honestly cares for David, just not the way they had been. "I guess that one book was right. Some friendships are never meant to last." Asia mutters only to be overheard by Rias and Issei.

Rias huffs. "Of course I feel guilty about his family, but he is my servant knowing full well of leaving his family unguarded."

Issei goes to scold her only to be cut off by Asia. "You ungrateful jerk! He saved us all when he could have just left us to die! All you have been doing is turning your attention away from him every chance you get! I get it that I grew away from him, but I will be damned if I let that instinct control me."

Rias snorts. "Better go pray for swearing you religious bitch! Only reason David took you in is because you are nothing! Nothing more than a shit eating traitor!"

Issei gasps in horror at Rias words. Issei has never heard Rias sound so venomous. Same goes for Asia.

Asia's eyes becomes shade behind her hair that is now covering her face. "I don't know why I wanted to come back as your lackey. I wish I never met any of you jerks!" Asia yells barging in the room of David.

Back to David

I watch the door in anticipation for the end of the fight. The door rips open bringing in Asia Argento. The one standing up for me.

She wraps her arms around me in a hug. I look at Asia's teary face. A seed of hate sprouts inside me for Rias.

"It's ok Asia. It's ok. Just breathe in and out while being in my presence. Besides, I also have the will of all creatures. I just happen to have a evil aura around me...and the devil bird here." I say grinning while patting Rina's head. Rina playfully punches my arm.

"Aren't you upset about what they say or think?" Asia asks sadly.

I laugh. "Screw what they say or think. I couldn't care less about what ANYONE says and thinks. That is a weakness I discovered a little while ago." Although it does suck that people still reject me. Some proof the few people I cared about died. Like I'd tell anyone that.

"What about me? What about Rina?"

I smile. "Those who are my friends are protected by me no matter what. Even if they do what is wrong for the right reasons. I'll turn sides for only Rina at this point. As for you, you are my first friend here who doesn't hate me in some form."

Rina hugs me tightly while Asia is taking in the information that was given. A few nice silent minutes pass waiting for a response.

"Did you take me in because I am nothing?" Asia whispers.

A spark ignites inside me. I grab Asia by her shoulders. "You are someone! Not something! Get that through the blond into your head. I have a choice though. I don't have to listen to Rias. Sirzechs informed me that I am just healed by the pieces, but rejected me before anything else could happen."

She pipes a tear. "Kinda off topic. Still, thank you for the talk."

"I don't think I got through you thick skull yet. Maybe I should knock on it to see if anyone is home." I joke grinning.

She playfully punches me in the shoulder. "Why do you say that Davey?" She tries to control a giggle.

Well I guess her laughing is a start. "Because, all I have to do is leave to never see any of you again." Her happiness drops instantaneously. See goes to talk, but I put up a hand to silence her. "Reason I am still here is..." I look Asia in the eyes. "Because I believe that some people can change for the better sometimes. You are a good friend Asia, just that distance does strange things sometimes."

Rina coughs into her hands. "Please refrain from public love in front of me." Rina says grinning.

"Totally not like that! W-we don't- I don't- ignore this!" Asia cries out to Rina.

I don't think I could hurt Asia if I tried. But if I were to lose it I could kill her. If I have control of one of the most horrifying power in history I could destroy a planet in a punch. Enemies will be easy as long as my punch is equipped with a speed I would have to train to gain. But that would mean losing something more important to me than life itself.

"Ignore what?" I ask.

"Thank you!" Asia shouts.

"You stopped listening at the love part didn't you?" Rina asks accusingly. I grin stupidly. "Not important I suppose. Let's get sleep, we have school tomorrow."

"Your right." I look to Asia. "Are you staying in here or not?"

"I'll stay if that is okay with you and Rina."

"You need comfort Church Maiden, of course you can." Rina says soothing the blond girl I call friend.

I smile warmly. "I agree Asia. Stay with me and Hell-Cat here." I grin at Rina.

"You will regret that kid." Rina says emotionlessly.

I gulp nervously. I turn my attention back to Asia. "Never let others control your will ever again. It still makes me mad at that jerk who tried to kill you let alone use you. As a maiden devil or not, you are to keep your will to yourself." A crack snaps in my head. "AAAHHH!" I fall grabbing my head.

Alucon screams. "Keep your bad feelings to yourself! Some people like their sleep asshole."

That was a bad feeling? Must be major. I stand back up to see Asia healing my face. "What are you doing?"

She ignores me until a few seconds later. "Your nose started bleeding fast with a lot of blood gushing out!"

"So it seems." I sigh. "I have a feeling that something is going tomorrow."

"I got a feeling too. Only less bloody." Rina states.

I grab Asia's hand. "Let's get some sleep. School is tomorrow! I don't care for school, but at least I don't bleed as much at school."

I get in bed gently. Rina curls up at my feet while Asia strips into her bra and panties. I turn away blushing. She leans onto my side.

She giggles. "You embarrassed of me nude? Well I have a confession." She leans to my ear sending shivers down my body. "I want to have sex with you." She unclips her bra to show that she means it.

No. Not this way. Not this time. I turn to stare her in the eyes with my serious eyes.

"What is your reasoning for wanting to have sex?" I growl out unintentionally.

She stares back. "Friends do this for friends."

I growl intentionally this time. "No. Only ones who surpass that stage of trust and love with commitment have sex." A hating voice booms in delight at my actions. I grab her shoulders hard. "I don't have that kind of feelings for you Asia Argento."

I notice her shuddering in her tears. "I'm sorry David. I never knew. I won't bother you again." She shakes out of my loosen grip. She runs out of the room I was using.

I can never feel regret for what I just said. Only feel like a jerk who bluntly broke her heart. One that should belong to Issei.

I stand up. I grab my coat off a chair. "I'm leaving this place. I think Issei is going to hate me for a long time."

Rina gets up grabbing her jacket from the floor. "I'll go too. I really don't want to hear him bitching."

I smile at her choice of words. We walk outside in silence. We walk to the school without interruption. As we reach the gate a couple of tall masked thugs stand in our way.

"Give the girl to us kid along with all your belongings." One says in a gruff voice.

"Suck it dirt bag." I say with my anger spiking.

They each pull out a gun aiming it at each of us. "Give us damn it!" He yells threatening us.

My Red-Eyed Darkness forced itself out blending into the night. My red glowing eyes is all that they could see. A push pulses outside me into the two thugs.

"What the hell!?" They yell at the same time. A blue sphere thing with darkness inside rips out of the two thugs. The sphere runs into me filling me with relief as they drop to the ground. I fall out of my form. I see milky white eyes.

"Their...dead." I watch as their body turns to ash dissolving in the air.

"You took their corrupted souls. It will only work at night when you are extremely stressed." Rina explains. "I heard from a source that is one reason that Zengaria are kept under control at night."

We walk to the school building in silence. "Issei is going to hate me as well as the rest now. Is the Zengaria always so hated?"

"Yes. You are one of the few who has a very loyal friend." Rina says sadly.

I hug Rina tightly. "Thank you for everything Rina. You are my best friend."

She hugs back. "We will need new uniforms. Let's 'borrow' a couple."

I let go. "Let's."

On the roof of the school.

Morning of school

"Are you sure? They might get more mad." Rina says.

I groan in irritation. "I will not go to the club today. Lucky I am at school at all."

"All right then. They'll come get you eventually." She says in a nonchalant tone.

Let them. Can't force someone to be part of something that they are forced to do in the first place. Especially if you lie to their face that are a part of it. Power hungry horny jerks.

I shake my head in a attempt to recollect my thinking. We walk down into our classroom for the start of our school day.

I start to walk to my seat until I remember Asia sits next to that seat. I turn to the complete opposite side of the room moving a desk to the back corner. I just need space. Rina pulls a second desk next to me. Of course.

"Most loyal kid I have ever seen kid." Alucon says in my mind. "Don't abuse this either. This is your only shot at friends."

I nod mentally. I will never even if my life depended on it. Being an half hour early nobody is really here yet. Or so I thought.

Yubelluna walks in the door with a confident stride. I jump to my feet in a defense stance. She looks at me then laughs loudly.

"Hello cheater." Yubelluna says in spite.

"What do you want lady?" I ask venomously. I developed a hate for Riser on a more personal level for attempting to murder me. Of course I did too. However, Riser thinks he can do whatever he wants. That is what gets to me.

"Straight to the point, huh?" She sighs. "I am here on a request from Riser Phoenix."

Rina steps in. "What does he wants us for?"

Yubelluna glares at Rina. "He said only David, not some disowned trash."

I growl evily. She backs away in surprise. "She is my partner, therefore we move together."

"Fine. Not my problem anyway. He has a request for you. Come with me." She creates a portal to the Underworld.

"I thought only certain clans can enter certain portals." I say confused.

"I can give you two a temporary access. Hold out your hands." We both do gaining a Phoenix symbol with a T after it standing for temporary. "Let's go."

Seconds later we arrive in a grand throne room with a huge table with all 15 of Riser's fem team. Different assortments of food are spread accross the length of the table. Drapes around the room have pristine yellow designs of a certain fire bird drawn on them. Yubelluna sits next to one of Riser's pawns. The chairs, as well, look fit for 16 kings or queens.

"Sit down Zengaria, we would love to have you as a guest." I turn around as Riser strides in with a smile. A genuine smile. "Ah, hello dear Rina. I wasn't aware you would be here as well."

I stand in front of her. "We are partners, she goes where I go as long as she agrees to it." I say defensively.

He laughs good naturally. "I see. We seem to be out of chairs, so one of you will stand like a extra addition."

Rina speaks up. "We will stand." I nod in agreement.

"Alright then." He walks to his high throne. "I wish to make a deal with you."

I raise a brow in suspicion. "What kind of deal?" Me and Rina ask at the same time. We look to each other form a moment before laughing nervously.

Team Riser stares in awkward silence. "Anyway, as you know, The Zengaria are a race of people who only has one kid with the powers, if at all, each generation. We would like for that to stay, but have a team so that they may have a team as well. What I am saying is, will you agree to create a team of warriors or servants as a official leader of the Zengaria race from now to the end of time?"

What?! This is crazy! "What's in it for you?" I ask.

He smiles. "Another chance at fighting you when you get a sufficient team as well as tell Rias I am sorry for my cocky attitude. I was caught up in the moment at getting with someone such as herself." His face falters in a state of sorrow. "I always planned to impress her with how nice and cool I could be when we married. I guess that will never happen now. Tell her I am sorry please."

I nod. I turn to Rina. "What do you think?"

Rina looks at Riser with a evil grin. "We can't wait to beat you. As for the other...when things cool down we will."

Riser looks curiously at me for answers. "Got into a disagreement is all. As well as dealing with my father going missing while my brother and sister were killed by The Faction Of The Void with Kokabeil."

"You did what!? How are you even alive?! Never mind, I don't want to know. Follow me." Riser walks out a HUGE double door with us in tow. On the way to our destination we stop. "Do you two have familiars yet?"

"No." I answer with a sigh.

Riser snaps his fingers. "Yubelluna! Make a portal to the familiar place."

Yubelluna walks in front of us. She creates a portal to the place.

"Can't have a leader without a familiar." Riser says.

Riser seems mellowed out. Maybe I judged him too quickly. He really is a good guy.

"Right. Are you ready Hell-Cat?" I ask with a grin.

Riser raises a brow. "Of course demon spawn." Rina says with a smile.

We step in the portal quickly. Next thing we know we are at a forest. "Are we here?" A familiar male voice asks from beside us.

"Crap." I mutter under my breath. Riser shrinks back next to me and Rina with Yubelluna heading back to the base. "What have I done to deserve this? If because of the Asia thing I will not apologize."

"Maybe we can sneak away to find ours." Rina whispers to us two.

Wait. It's night here...I change into the Red-Eyed Darkness form and close my eyes. They can't see me now. I now only need to listen.

"Cheap." Riser and Rina mutter under their breath. Rina jumps into a tree silently. "Jerks!" Riser says out loud.

"What the hell?! Why is this douche bag here?" Issei says with a enormous amount of venom.

Koneko cracks her knuckles. "Wish David was here, so that he could kick your ass."

Issei growls at my name. "Screw that jerk! He made Asia cry! Then he has the balls to run away in the middle of the night."

"That was what happened? I'll have to ask him about that next time I see him." Riser and Rias say at the same time. I smirk at the words they used.

"Sorry I ruined your day Rias. I wish it could have happened on better circumstances, but I have business here with a new leader who is accompanied by his most faithful friend." Riser says bowing down.

Rias and crew stare questioning looks on their face. "Coming from you, that is terrifying. Who is the new leader?" Rias asks.

"I agree with Rias, who is this new guy?" Issei asks as well.

"Where is my little sister and the boy? I don't blame them for leaving really, who would WANT to stay in a place where he is hated?" Riser exclaims not missing a beat to inflate his ego. I groan impatiently.

I quickly cover my mouth. Rias adopts a look of disgust. "The little bitch ran away with his slutty girlfriend." Rias says.

I contain a animal like growl. Riser then yells. "SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH! DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER AGAIN!" I sigh in relief at the fact Riser does care for his family somewhat.

The ORC gasp at Riser's outburst. "Don't talk to Rias that way." Issei orders darkly.

That is it! I open my eyes at the same time Rina jumps back next to me. I stare into Issei's shocked eyes.

"So it is ok to talk crap about me and Rina? At least you people told the truth of how you feel about us. Next chance I get, I will rip you people a new hole in a rating game." I state darkly.

Koneko steps to me. She then places a hand shoulder. "Can't wait my friend."

I drop out of my dark form. I smile warmly at Koneko for not hating me. "Same here dude." Kiba adds with a hand out. I shake his hand smiling at him too.

Xenovia walks from behind the group. "Honestly, I could go a little longer without getting whipped. Either way, can't wait."

Akeno giggles a bit. "Look forward to it friend."

Riser rolls his eyes. "Come on Zengaria, we have to get you and your Queen a familiar."

I nod my head in understanding. I follow Riser with Rina in tow. "Asia if you wish to keep people you know as friends then never ask someone like me to have sex on the day my family became no more."

"Not so fast there!" A yelling voice booms from the tree line. Standing there is a weird man with a baseball cap on backwards. "No leaving the group please!" I raise my hand in the air. "What do ya need kid?"

I put my hand down. "Can I have permission to go to the rarest familiar in the entire world?"

He laughs hard. "To imagine that the Zengaria is here and upset!" He goes deadly serious. "Hell no."

I fall to the ground in absolute shock. How does he know that? Plus he denied me of my chance at being a leader!

He jumps to the ground in front of me. He stares into my eyes with his eyes narrowed. "I wish I could. A certain Zengaria came back in time to tell me to just live with the fact that power isn't everything." He leans into my ear. "If you just say sorry to the girl she would forgive you he said." He grins knowing that I am speechless.

I get up slowly. "Fine, I won't become a leader, I will tell Riser's message then pretend this never happened. I will not however, say sorry. Maiden or not. Yesterday was very tragic." I look to Rina. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

She nods her head yes. She lets out her feline features with a flame mark under her. I put a hand on her shoulder with a warm smile.

I look back to Riser. "Anytime you want a one on one, I'm still alive. Just look for trouble."

"Like the meeting tomorrow?" He asks.

I shrug. "I'll be there. Just because I have nothing to do."

"You have to be there anyway. At the school. Don't be late." Rias explains.

A fire brurst me and Rina into my old destroyed bedroom. On my broken dresser sits a letter.

Rina walks up to it as well. The front of the letter is addressed to me.

"Didn't know people still drop your mail off here anymore." Rina comments.

I open the letter to find a weird medallion and a writing. The medallion is made of some night black silver material that has the engraving of...Sarah! The letter reads as the following. 'Hey butt munch, it's me again!' Tears swell up in my eyes. 'Sarah! I have come back in the form of a familiar!' The tears now are flowing down my face. 'Who knew that descendants of the old Zengaria could be used as familiars? Not you...' The tears stop. I glare at the paper as if trying to burn it with heat vision. 'Father is still alive David!' This caches my attention. 'However he is unable to ever come back to this world. By this point I wouldn't be surprised if Big Red killed him already. Yes he is in that realm. Put me around your neck so that I can be summoned at any time. Bye!'

"Interesting." Rina says with a sigh.

"Yep."

Elsewhere

"Think it was a good idea boss?" A man in silver armor asks a younger looking man, who is way older then he lets on.

The 'boss' smirks. "He's had it ruff lately with everything along with my side man. I think this will be interesting to say the least."

The silver armored man grunts. "Whatever."

Next morning outside the

meeting hall

Guess I am screwed huh? I am stuck with participating in the meeting like some business man or something. At least Rina is going to be by my side.

The two of us walk into the room where the meeting takes place. "Looks like this is a peace between the three Factions." Rina explains.

I look around to see Sirzechs, some leader looking angel and a lazy looking fallen angel leader. I look around the room more. "Well what are you looking for boy?" The fallen angel leader asks slowly.

"Where is the Faction of the Void?" I ask darkly.

A grin etches on his face. "So you are the Zengaria. They have not been heard from since many years ago, so it was natural to not include them." He says lazily.

The angel leader nods as well as Sirzechs. "Let's start shall we?"

Tireless debates later

"Do you agree for peace Vanishing Dragon?"

The boy smirks. "As long as I can fight strong opponents."

"Reasonable. You Red Dragon Emperor?"

A couple minutes of perverse talk later. "Definitely peace!"

All heads turn towards me. "How about you Hate and Will, Zengaria?" I shrug. Everyone creates a uproar. "Hold on everyone! Explain yourself."

I sigh. "I just think that even if we come together that more trouble will arise to replace our war. I'm all for peace, but I'm no fool to think it'll last a minute. $5 bet on it."

Everyone puts five on the table. "We are now done."

Not even five seconds later time freezes. I look around at the motionless people. Stuff is about to go down. I take my winnings first.

End

That is the end my readers. Not the best, I know. I have a Akame Ga Kill fix in the works at the moment with how the Zengaria would be like in that universe. In a week or two most likely. Not to mention I had to type this on a small phone that is really slow.

Have a good day/night/morning!


	11. Chapter 11

I have nothing to say. Thank you people who like this. Start.

Chapter 11: ...What?

I walk to the window in contempt. "What is going on?" I ask to the timeless air. This is going to suck. "Hey, Rina..." I turn to look at my best friend to see she has froze as well.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A little boy cries out in pain from the ORC house.

I see a extremely large light illuminate from the place in question. What is going on over there?

A large swarm of enemies break in through magic portals. All magicians I assume. "Crap. I seriously hate this time in my life. Still, I am going to save that boy, even though it might be useless."

I jump out the window and run into a magician right away. "What the hell!?" He yells as I run at him.

I grab the long cape of his and run around his neck. I finish by jumps to tie him to a tree branch. I continue to the ORC building only to have six surround me.

"Give up kid and we will consider a place for you in the Chaos Brigade." One of them say. I snort in amusement. "What? Do we scare you?" They all howl in laughter.

I get ready to retort only to be interrupted by Alucon. "These guys are annoying me. If you have the balls then put your left hand over your right eye. Then jerk your head to the sky while ripping your hand away. Beware, it will take a lot of energy."

I put my left hand over my eye and jerk it to the sky while ripping my hand away. My right eye flashes black to silver as the area around the magicians go all black. "What are you doing!?" One calls out.

Black and silver eyes pop up all over staring at the six enemies. All eyes turn to the one who spoke. "Kill." I command.

All the eye pupils shoot respective sharp energy at the at the one who spoken. All of the go through him making him flail around as he is pierced over and over and over again with blood flying around everywhere. A whole minute later there is nothing left of him except a few pieces of his body here and there. Blood covers all over.

I look to a second target that is unconscious from all of the blood everywhere. "Mercy! We give up! Please let us go!" A female magician cries out in terror with tears stinging her eyes.

I blink. The dome of darkness vanishes as I resume my pace to the building. I feel a little drained, but I must continue like it is nothing so I can save the boy.

I kick down the door of the building. The door soars into a enemy attempting to leave to fight. Whatever is inside here is in pain.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Another cry of pain roars from a busted down double door.

I grit my teeth at what I see. A GIRL is being tied to the wall by three men. All three are holding swords. The girls' eyes are glowing which is probably the source of her pain.

I run in faster than any could comprehend, I summon my sword and decapitate all three. I untie the girl. Wait...she has no boobs. Just a crossdresser boy. Oh well. His choice.

A couple fangs of his catch my attention. So he is also a vampire. No. He has the presence of a human as well.

The boy tenses up a lot. "Daddy?" He looks at me warily.

I return a awkward stare. "Sorry kid, I am not your father." I tell him awkwardly.

He tilts his head at me. "You have his aura as well as more than just that. You have a aura that says your not just one species." He looks down sadly. "Are you hated for that?"

I look down sadly. "Yeah. Only one has truly got my back."

He looks at me in understanding. "Yeah, there is Al always the one that would never give up on you."

"Right." I agree sighing. "What is up your eyes?"

He tenses up more. "Hidden Valor View. Stops time apparently. Why are you able to move?"

I shrug. "I am a Zengaria. I'm guessing that is why."

His eyes widen to saucer plates. "The Zengaria are my idol! They can do almost anything!" He says. I look in his sparkling eyes.

I grin a little at the kid. "I wish. But I am also part vampire."

A look of disbelief pops onto his face. "Impossible!"

"It's true. I am the hate and will of ALL races and species." I explain with a grin.

This kid is way too innocent to be forced to use his powers. The thought of it makes me sick. I look behind us in caution. We have got to get out of here.

"What's wrong Mr. Zengaria?" The kid asks.

"Do you wish to stay to help your friends or escape this place?"

"Save them!" He answers immediately. The glow in his eye suddenly disappear.

The sound of a large scale battle radiate from the school yard. A sudden stop in sound worries me. Everything starts to shrink. I grab the boy and rush outside to see the silver armor man. Fighting a red one?

I let go of the short boy with one thing in mind: Rina's safety. "Wingsuit of Fate!" The metallic-like wings spring from my back majestically.

I fly up to Silver (name for now) quickly. I spin around in a whirl kick to his head. He is sent spiraling into the ground interrupting his power. Everything effected returns to its normal size.

A growling sound erupts from Silver in rage. He flys back into the air quickly. "Who the fuck dares to interfere?!"

I drift towards the menace in armor. "I did. You will not shrink their linfe without shrinking my existence to nothing. In other words, kill me to kill them." I fall into a battle stance.

"Prepare to die then! Without any protection you will die!" I shoots straight at my chest area. He slams his fist into my chest launching me into the school building. I look at my chest containing a grin. A blue armor is showing through my shirt and skin. No blood either.

I fly back up to Silver. "What was that?" I ask in a bored tone. He clenches his fist in rage. "I have felt a harder BITE! Skin Pop!" My skin bursts off leaving blue armor in place.

We both fly at each other with a powerful punch ready. We slam our fists in each others face. I reel back in slight pain.

Silver laughs in a maniac way. "You are the Zengaria! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic excuse of a powerful weapon!"

I frown under my armor. This guy is a jerk-off that is able to back up his threats. Go!

I rush him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Each one I throw he dodges or blocks. I get a bit more furious with each failed punch and kick. Ten minutes fly in our one sided fight.

"STOP SO I CAN HIT YOU!" I scream out in seething rage.

He stops thinking I can't hurt him anyways. I punch his gut making him flinch. I grin and start freezing his armor.

"What are you doing?!" He hits me accross the yard leaving skid marks. I flip to my feet before I land face first on the ground.

His gut armor shows my perfect advantage point. He slams his fist into his armor breaking the point. I frown at this. The armor grows back immediately!

"Unfair! Disqualified! You suck because I win I by default!" I yell out quickly.

Everyone sweat drops. "Then can I finish up with the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"I don't even know that dragon, so I don't care!" The armor disintegrates into my body healing everything that was damaged. I see a stray paper and pencil on the ground near me giving me an idea. I write down the symbol for paralysis on it then put tape on it. I sneak behind the silver guy. I slap it on his back very hard. He falls to the ground.

"How the strong has fallen...to a piece of paper." I laugh lightly to myself.

Watchers

"He does know that he is the White Dragon Emperor right?" Rias asks her brother.

"Probably not. I don't even know if he knows what that is." Sirzechs says with his head down.

"Rias!"

Everyone turns to see Gasper running for them. Rias runs to Gasper in happiness.

"How did you escape?" Rias asks tilting her head. All the others agree.

"That guy helped me! He's so cool! Especially since he is the Zengaria, my heros!" He explains pointing to David who is gloating at the fallen Vanishing Dragon.

Suddenly the Vanishing Dragon grabs David and starts throwing him into the school then proceeds to punch him in the gut. A pain emanates from Rias' heart. "What?" She asks. She feels worry deep within her. For Issei obviously. Right?

No. Issei is safe next to her. Could she finally see that he is as helpless as everyone else and he needs support from more than one? Issei notices Rias hold a look of realization just as he had just then.

"Think we should help him Rias?" Issei asks serious.

She nods her head to Issei to fight his rival since time began. Bull crap some may say. Others say shut the hell up ans suck it up. Issei says bull as Vali says suck it up and fight.

Issei rushes over to Vali in haste. Issei pulls back a fist and hits the back of Vali's head. A huge dent the size of his fist imprints itself in the helmet. Vali swirls around and grabs Issei's helmet.

"Sneak attack me? A cowards way!" He slams Issei into..."Where is he?" Vali asks after slamming Issei into the school tiles.

"Are you ready bitch?" Issei asks smugly.

Vali gets right in front of his armored face with his helmet. He retracts his helmet. "The hell is that suppose to mean?"

"This!" David shouts then shoves his metal foot into Vali's no-go area.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vali screams in a high pitched girly voice. He falls to the floor holding his injured balls. Two dragon voices crack out laughing extremely hard while others hold their zones.

"What the hell dude?! That was cheap and dirty! Painful too!" Issei screams holding his precious virgin area.

"Worked didn't it?" David asks like it is no big deal.

A rift in the air opens right next to Vali. A man with a tail and stick on his back comes out. One look at Vali and he grabs him and jumps back through the portal in less than a second.

"Well now that that is cleared up, where is my favorite midget vampire! And favorite hell spawn!" David yells grinning.

"Not a midget! Just not full grown." Gasper replies while Rina gapes at David for his previous action. The pain. She will never forget what he did to his kind no matter what.

"Are we finished here?" David asks.

a

"No." Azazel replies. "We have one more accord if you don't mine Lord Lucifer."

"Agreed." Michael adds.

Sirzechs crosses his arms. "Very well. What will it be."

They point to David and Rina. "They must officially be under supervision."

David sighs in frustration as well as Rina. "Why, if I may so ask." Sirzechs questions.

"We feel if he is roaming free Rina may die." Everyone goes to oppose, but is stopped by Michael putting his hand up.

"If that happens we feel he might lose it and cause death to us all. We would feel peace with trusting you know what to do."

"We'll watch over him!" Everyone turns to Rias.

"Are you sure?" Sirzechs asks Rias brotherly. "He could be dangerous and-"

"Quit worrying. I can grant him a home as well as keep an eye on him." She pats her 'heart'. (Eyes of Issei: jiggle baby yeah!)

Azazel walks up to the demon king with a plan. He whispers to him about stuff. They whisper for a minute then nod their head.

'"We have an accord. Good day to you all." Azazel says grinning. "See ya soon!"

They all leave to separate locations until it is just Rias peerage, Rias, Rina and David.

"We are all sorry for what we did to drive you away David and Rina..." Rias starts until she catches a glimpse of a amulet on the Zengaria. "What is that?" Rias asks in a strained casual voice.

Rias thought that they were just friends! 'Why are they dating? Wait...why am I worried about it?' Rias is just getting confused now.

A sad smile etches itself on the face of David. "My sister. Sarah." As soon as he finishes the name a girl a bit older than himself manifests beside him. The girl has a black cloak around her body along with black combat boots plus black gloves.

The girl, Sarah, swirls around everywhere in search of something. 'Where is the demonic perve that stole my...' Her mind trails off upon seeing a group of weird people. "...David?"

David crushes Sarah in a monstrous brotherly hug. She weakly returns the hug gasping for air.

"David." Everyone says at the same time. David tilts his head in confusion. What could they want? Why at the same time? "You're choking her!"

He lets go of the sister. "Sorry!" Sarah nods her head in acknowledgment.

"Nice to see you too." She shakes her head. "Dieing once is enough thank you very much."

Issei's house

I plop myself onto my bed happily in a spare room. Sarah is in her amulet form, Rina is asleep at the foot of the bed and everyone is in bed. Stuff has been tense lately, so maybe things can cool down. A fool wish. Only because of my luck.

Issei was really understanding surprising me. I thought he would start this huge argument of how he would rather stake my head than let me in his house.

Meanwhile in another room

"Only for five minutes." Rias says.

"Yeahhhhhh!" Issei cries out with a bloody nose. "Booooobies!"

Back to David

"What are you doing David?" Akeno asks walking in my room.

I take off my ear buds smiling. "Listening to DAgames." I annswer. She tilts her head in confusion. "A YouTube band. What's up?"

She pulls out a chair. "How do you feel about fallen angels?"

"Well I don't touch them at all considering all the ones I met were psycho ladies that want everyone dead." She dead pans. "Maybe Azazel is a exception. He hasn't tried to kill me. Fallen angels to me are misguided souls that deserve the same treatment as any other creature."

She stares into my eyes. "What do they deserve?"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "A chance. Every living and dead thing deserves a chance to define themselves. Some more than others. Sometimes it'll take thirty chances before they are good. You have to have the heart to take all the harm until then. You must also have the heart to forgive."

She looked down in a daze. "Do I deserve a chance?"

I grip her shoulder harder. "Look at me." She looks to me. "No. You do not." Tears start to fall. "You already are nice, cheerful, overly excited somethimes and a team player. Even if the most evil and strongest thing in existence kills you, you have people that would die fighting for you. I may do retarded things, but I would die for you."

"As would I. If he does I do." Rina adds.

Tears fall down her face freely. "Even though I'm half fallen angel?"

I shrug. "Give me a reason not to die for you."

"Wha?" She asks in surprise.

"I took in a hell cat phoenix that was hated by most. Without a second thought."

Rina taps my shoulder. "More like you owed me."

"Your still here right?" She nods slowly. "My point proven."

"Thank you both." Akeno thanks us. "I think it would have been awesome if you were actually part of her peerage. We need that kind of courage."

"I'm sure Issei would as well. I would gladly help you and your group either way."

"Thank you." I nod her way. "Good night."

"You too." I say taking my hand off her. A few minutes later I sigh in silence.

"Do you mean all of what you said?" Rina asks in a relaxed voice.

"Of course. I don't go around spouting lies like that." I admit. "Plus I would have others to back us up. We need other friends that are trust worthy."

"Yeah. I guess." She replies shrugging her shoulders. "I wonder where I would be if I never set out to find you."

I shrug. "I don't know. You never told me what you did to track me down. What did you do?"

She laughs nervously. "I kinda marked you in your sleep the first night we ever met."

A few seconds pass. "I'm just not going to ask how that works." A idea pops in my head. "One two three. One: fire punch. Two: ice kick. Three: water throw."

"Where did that come from?" Rina asks. "Can you even control fire?"

"Both questions are I don't know. Fire can't be that hard. Then all I have to do is learn to do the combo efficiently."

"I swear if you burn yourself every attempt then I will laugh at you." Rina says smirking.

I roll my eyes. "You have a natural advantage in fire though!"

"No buts mister."

"Yes MOM." I complain.

After the conversation we each fell asleep.

Inside his dream

The last battle field.

I look around to a battle field that I seen before the Riser fight. Instead this time older me and older Rina stands bloody and beaten in front of a portal.

The same one used last time. "Hurry in Rina! I'll be in after you are." Older me urges.

Older Rina nods. "Don't die on me. We still have to stop your younger self from living!"

"I know. I just wish there was another way." Older me says sadly.

I run up to older Rina then stand in front of her. "No! Why kill me?" I ask with tears in my voice.

She walks right through me into the portal. A man in a cloak kicks older me into the portal with a demonic laughter. "Change how the world dies as much as you want! The same outcome will always show itself!"

Awake

I jolt up resulting in falling out of bed. I wipe my forehead furiously. I stand up then walk out to the bathroom. I lock the bathroom door so that nobody walks in on me.

One look in the mirror tells me to dunk my head in very cool water. I fill the sink to the brim.

I dunk my head in the water making me feel awesome. As soon as I feel I can't stay in longer I pull my head out. "Should I think that through?" I ask myself out loud. "No." I immediately answered.

I drain the water while drying off my head. A knock sounds at me telling that someone is in need of the facilitiy.

"Yeah?" I ask to the unknown knocker.

"Hurry up." A monotone voice orders.

I open the door to Koneko frowning. I go to walk past her, but she grabs the back of my shirt. She pulls me into the bathroom.

She turns to my face with that same frown. "How can you not be afraid of your destructive powers?"

I...don't have a response for her. Crap! Honesty then. "Who said I'm not?"

She falls to the floor on her butt. "What!?"

I shrug. "I'm the one that will stand last. I am to kill myself in the past at the last battlefield."

"Really?" She asks shocked.

"Yes. Guess what keeps me using my powers and not killing myself?" I ask confident.

"What?"

"I can change how it happens. I can force my powers to my will, not the other way around." I tell her grinning.

She looks down sad. "What if you are scared of your powers? What would you do?"

"I...don't know." I answer sadly. "I guess I would find some way to forget." She starts to get up to leave. I place my hand on her head. "You have lots of people though. If you must then force it down the enemies throat."

"I see. Good night." She walks out past a horrified Issei.

Issei stares a dagger into my crotch. "How did you get action with Koneko on the first night back?!" Issei cries out pointing at me.

"Wwwhhhaaattt?!" I cry out falling on my butt. "Where the crap did you get that idea!?"

"I seen Koneko smiling then find you in the bathroom alone with her! How can you not want to bang her?!"

"Because I'm not a pervert!" I retaliate.

Koneko pops her head at the door. "Thanks. I feel great now." She adopts a look of thoughtfulness. Then a grin slips on her. "Maybe again tomorrow? Can't wait." She must have figured out Issei's train of thought! "Good night." She says seductively.

"You son of a..." I start even though she left already. I turn my head slowly to Issei. I point to him. "One word. ONE WORD of this then I will make it my life goal that you never have sex."

A comical tear falls down his face. Then a waterfall of tears stream down his face. "No! You lucky bastard!"

A light turns on accross the hall. "Shut up Issei! Damn pervert." His father yells out.

After that I walk back to my empty room. My empty room. My empty room. "My empty room." I am caught mid sigh of relief. No Rina. "No Rina?" I mutter slowly. I see a piece of paper in her last known spot. 'I have taken your precious Rina as hostage. If you wish to get her back You must team up with the my soon after wife, Rias Gremory in a fight like last time. Rating Game bitches! Most hated, Riser Phoenix.' "I am going to rip open his chest then make his immortal butt choke on his own heart!" I scream in rage. 'In two days.'

The next morning

Outide the house

"I got a letter from him last night too. I thought he had grown a pair and gave up." Rias responds to me after my burst of rage filled threats.

I smash my fist into a tree. "We are going to rip him a new one right?" I ask attempting to cage my anger.

Asia speaks up confidently. "Yes! We can't let him screw around with others like this can we?"

"Of course. We will! We just came to a understanding and I'll be damned if he thinks he'll control you! Two days time will not be enough though." Rias explains.

Everyone silently agrees with Rias on the time. We can't train that long then be stronger. No matter how much I hate the fact. We can't become greatly stronger.

"Wait!" Issei exclaims for no reason. The horny jerk. "He said Rias. Not peerage. That means he is wanting to battle both, but not all. Rias and David are on their own."

"He will chose Yubelluna as his partner then." I finish.

A series of groans erupts from the peerage of Rias Gremory. They all wanted a shot at Riser probably.

I wonder if Riser is truly immortal. "Can I have a break from all this drama?" I ask the air.

"Hell no bitch!" The air seems to say. Screw the air! I'm going to lose it at one point. I hope that the one I snap at is Riser.

"I guess we should train. Right David?" Rias asks tiredly. I nod. "Good. Let's go to our last training area."

A flame rises in the floor with the Phoenix clan symbol. Riser appears out of the flames in a egotistical pose. "I changed my mind! Let us fight now! The arena is already ready. It is A VOLCANO!"

I lean to Rias. "Your husband has problems. Ego problems."

"Shut up. He has the advantage." She responds.

"Actually Riser, I believe we get the honor of choice. I chose...the volcano!" I yell to Riser Phoenix.

Everyone rolls their eyes. "Great idea! This way." Riser leads to a portal.

"Could of picked a beach you know." Rias complains.

"Cut me some slack. I can't always be quick to think." I whine back.

"I don't want to hear it." Rias sighs. "We are so screwed."

"No. You are." She glares at me. "I can just try to freeze everything."

Me and Rias walk up. "I thought your whole peerage was fighting? Or are you that confident?" Riser comments. This registers just as we enter the circle. Note to self: never listen to Issei ever again.

"Wait! I have to-" Rias starts, but is cut off by the teleportation to the volcano.

End

This is the end of another chapter! ...Or is it?

Could it be the start of a chapter?

The end of a chapter?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Have a good day/night/morning!


	12. Chapter 12

IT'S BACK! THE DXD FIX THAT KEEP MANY OCCUPIED! Maybe not enjoy, but will occupy many.

Chapter 12: Hell's Hospital

The moment we land in the arena I realize something bad: everything that was on my chest is bare now! No shirt, no amulet, no nothing! Just my chest...oh crap.

"Resist hormones David. Resist." I whisper to myself. My head turns to Rias chest. Holy crap! Her boobs are huge!

Minutes pass by. She puts her hand to chin. "Never took you for a pervert."

"I swear I'm not!" I cry out with a nose bleed in progress.

She puts on a grin. "Then mind turning away from my breast?"

I attempt to turn my head. Fail. "I can't!" I cry out. What man turns away from boobs of these proportions?

"Don't ignore me, maggots!" The voice of my killing intent source demands. Riser. The despised. The source of my rage boner. I tear my head to Riser in blood thirsty rage. Then my eyes widen.

"What happened?" I ask in shock. Riser has his head torn off. His body is being held up by a wall. The voice just came through a tape recorder stuffed in his chest. "Oh disgusting!" I utter in disgust.

"So another tried to save Asia from me when he was told of my plan. Oh well." A voice booms across the land. "Should have never attempted to betray me. Now that you two are here, I can tear her spirit down to the deepest parts of misery! Kill them two my ladies!" The voice commands.

Fourteen beautiful woman appear out of nowhere in dark black cloaks. How do I know they are beautiful emo woman? My guy senses are waking up. I can also feel the emo rolling off of them. Not to mention the bulge on their chest.

I get in a fighting stance. I refuse going down by my hormones that seem to be acting up.

With that in mind I charge into the fray against a few. I jump up and side kick ones head and land on the ground delivering a sweeping leg to another. I flip kick the girl that I swerved and planted her in the ground.

As soon as I land I cross my arms in front of my head blocking a heavily placed kick. In the process I fly back a few feet from the force then land on my feet.

"Rias blast them already!" I yell to Rias grinning. This is pumping up my blood!

"You got it!" She calls back. "Take this!" A giant crimson sphere blast in my direction as well as the fourteen others. Seeing this I run towards the giant ball. Let's go!

I focus power into my feet and jump so high I soar into the clouds. "OH CRAP!" at this moment I knew: I f'd up. Seriously! This is going to be a painful landing!

I start to fall hearing a bang below me. I flip to land on my feet instead I crash on my back. "Ooouuuu. I'm so stupid." I announce. I stand back up trying to crack my back into place.

"Why didn't you use your wings?" Everyone who survived asks. Which would be thirteen. Counting Rias.

I growl in annoyance. "Well today is just not my day is it? I am clueless! I can't think of anything today! So screw you all!"

"Today truly is not your day indeed." The voice speaks. "You have killed two of my slaves with all of your power. Now you will die!"

I smirk in a evil way. "Maybe Rias has, but I still am here! I am nowhere near tired out." I transform into the Red-Eyed Darkness form with the same smirk. "Think you can take us down? Let us see about that."

All twelve rush me each attacking while I block each attack for ten minutes. "You have no chance kid." One woman says in a monotone voice.

"Give up." Another agrees.

"Even though we will still kill you." Another admits.

Not good. This is going to be hard. I grit my teeth as I block another blow to my stomach.

"As we speak, the Chaos Brigade is planning an attack on the heavens right now!" The voice shouts like a maniac.

Rias stumbles back in shock. "Why? That would start the war all over again!" Rias exclaims.

I growl in anger. I back hand the one who tried for my stomach all the way across into the side of the volcano. "If they want a war then tell them that they will get it! In the end we will prevail!"

"Ha. The sister of Big Red is the leader fool!"

All objects in the area freeze into fear. "What?" Rias mutters in terror. "No..."

"Now that you know I must destroy you all. Even my toys." It says.

Each of the living females, besides Rias, pull out a knife and shove it through their neck! Suicide!

"Oh my bloody god!" I cry out in horror. A picture in my head consumes my conscious.

Final battlefield

I blink. Why am I here again? "What the?!"

Big Red is here! I fall on my butt shocked beyond comprehension. "Die already monster!" Big Red shrieks upset to older me barely standing. There is a lot of scars on Big Red as well.

"You killed my father and Rina! The moment I give up is when the universe is in tiny pieces!" Older me roars.

"Rina gets killed?" I ask myself wide eyed. This is true terror. The last family of mine dies in a final battle.

Wake

As I force open my eyes I slip a few tears seeing a cloaked man about to kill a bloody Rias. "Die you bitch!" The man cries about to throw a glowing orb of black.

"Damn it David! Go full speed!" Alucon shrieks inside my head.

I almost literally teleport in front of Rias. He releases it too late to stop. A ripping noise of flesh and blood mashing out screeches to the world that I might die.

All in area

"DAVID! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rias cries out in pure agony for the pain she should have held herself.

The cloaked man laughs maniacally. "I thought the fool was already dead, but I guess the Zengaria works in ways that devils can never achieve."

"Damn you!" Rias roars.

"Sadly I am something that nobody is. I am part of the original God! Not only that! Bit I am also part of the original Devil King!" David announces dramatically. The hole in his stomach regenerates quickly. To everyones surprise.

The Red-Eyed Darkness flares, but something different happens. Instead of the dark a light falls into David creating a light made David. His eyes glowed with a ferocity that could only be considered as 'Stay away if you value your life'.

"Now then!" David yells hearing a pain filled grunt from Rias by all the light energy. "Grand Spear of Light!" A giant spear of light forms over his head in all of its glory and more. It then goes crashing down on him making a huge crater.

"Maybe next time...Zengaria." The voice mocks with fear so deep in his voice that you could barely tell it's there.

'I guess so.' David thinks angered by his actions.

A white light blinds Rias and David for a moment. Sirzechs growls at the sight of David beaten bloody in front of a near naked bloody Rias on the ground.

Sirzechs then notices all the dead bodies surrounding them. This threw Sirzechs into a rage. Sirzechs dashes at David readying a Orb of Destruction. David groans, but summons a light dagger and a demonic dagger.

David jumps to the side letting the Devil King pass by to the ground. "What are you doing?! Why are you attacking me?!" David yells.

"You murdered all these woman and was about to kill my precious sister!" Sirzechs all, but whispered.

"No! David...saved me." Rias says.

"So what!? He killed these girls!" He accuses David venomously.

"No I didn't! They committed suicide." David whispers sadly.

"Why? Why would they do that?"

"They were stalling for time while the rest are attacking some other place. I forgot if they said anything else." David explains as he could.

"Well damn." The Demon King mutters. "Who are these people?"

"We are a terrorist group. Good day." A amused voice comments.

"Damn terrorist. Better not destroy any buildings." David comments.

"Idiot. We will destroy everything!" It replies.

"Can we have a name at least?" Sirzechs asks on his last bit of patients.

"No. Figure it out you faker!" It says nastily.

A bright light surrounds them. Next thing they know they are in the infirmary.

"Get these people in the medic, stat!" Some new nurse yells over the entire lobby.

David looks at himself fading out of his light form. "Well, I guess I did fine." He mutters fainting from the strain of the fight and his new light form.

Rias watches David fall to the floor face first. "You try too hard sometimes. Idiot." She says to David as if he was a life long friend. Not love like. Just a good friend. Since he saved her he is a friend.

Rias falls into sleep as well. The devil king looks at the two. A smile spreads across his lips. "You two worked hard today. Rest good."

A couple days later

Rias kisses David on the lips slowly. Happily. Almost as if she likes him. Loves even! Except could it be something else?

"You are a great kisser David." Rias says through the kiss to the asleep figure of David. She pulls back sexily.

A stirring from David makes her tense. David wakes up happily. "I love a good nap." He moans in happiness.

He opens his eyes for one minute. Spent staring in the eyes of Rias on top of him. In front of his face blushing.

A few awkward moments pass in that white hospital room. "Uh...welcome back David?" Rias asks more than greets.

David catches sight of a tiny smear of lipstick on her lips. He touches his lips for a moist feeling. David tenses. "Oh." Is all he says.

Rias stands up on the floor. "I'm so sorry! I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. I had no clue how to thank you, so I kissed you! I know it is out of place, so sorry!" She bows as well as closing her eyes.

"You totally lucked out dude!" Alucon exclaims in David's head.

"I know! It's just..." David mentally says back.

"What?"

"She is just going to die! Everyone I know will die! How can I not want to get in a relationship? Besides this is just a thanks right?" David replies.

Alucon sighs. "Which is why you need to enjoy yourself before the end of the journey. You never know what will happen in the end."

"Sure." David then focuses on Rias. "It's alright." Before he could finish she rushes out redder. "Weirdo." I mutter.

He sits in silence for a few minutes only breathing. Then Koneko walks in on her own. Which is odd. Why would she be alone? Usually is by someones side.

"Hey Koneko. What's up?"

She frowns a bit then grabs his shirt collar harshly. She slams David into the wall creating a wall crater.

"Why are you being so polite after nearly killing President?" She asks showing a bit of anger.

His eyes pop open wider in surprise. "I never hurt Rias, you white hair butt munch!" David growls insulted at being accused of hurting his own friend. Who wouldn't? Some.

A spark ignites inside the short girl. "So I am a butt munch? Issei doesn't lie! He said Draig and him seen the whole fight! You switched sides after killing Riser and started to assault President! Why her brothers like you and President is starting to hit on you is beyond me. Your mind control probably!"

David's eyes shadow under his hair. He slowly raises his hand to her wrist. He grasps her wrist.

"Is that so? I'll just have a walk through the hospital then. If you don't mind." David states realizing a important feature of this girl.

A look of fear and anger combine on her face. Check. "You will not leave this room!" She yells.

He smirks evilly with his eyes still hidden. "You are not Koneko." He rams his fist inside her stomach. Black blood pools out of the fake girl. David shows his eyes dropping the grin as well.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice one kid!" She screeches until she slips into a gas form then into nothing.

A knocking pounds at my door to the room. Without permission, Akeno barges in. Stark naked.

His eyes goes wide before shutting them. Why close his eyes? He doesn't know if she will hurt him. And actually deserve it.

"What happened? Where did Koneko go?" She asks rapidly. She pauses for a second. "Did you kill her for not being able to kill Rias?" She angrily asks. A look of burning hate flashes into her eyes. "You bastard! You are almost as bad as a father of knew!"

David blinks. "Why does everyone believe that I tried to kill Rias? I saved her flippen life!" David screams in his mind. David pushes off the wall keeping his eyes open for a good reason: Akeno can't hurt him if she isn't the real one. Or is she? What right does he have to assume she is a fake just because she insulted him?

"Take this!" She yells firing a lightning attack. He jumps to the left in time not to be hit. Who knows what power this chick has? A lot is what everyone should expect. Just stay safe. A loud boom begins and a hole into a new room circled by the darkest black burn marks he had ever seen.

"No thanks." He says running into the next room. A guy patient is having sex with a nurse! Both stop to look at me with extisy. "What are you two doing?" David asks freaked out.

Both point at me. "We will use your penis to replace this sexy man's soon to be broken from such hard sex, penis." The nurse states in a demonic fashion.

"No. N. O. No." David states forcefully. Who wants their penis cut off? Surgical or not. If so then your choice, but the pain!

Tentacles protrude from her fingers slowly. "Wait...does this mean this nurse wants me dead as well as Akeno?" David asks himself.

"This what you have to do kid:" The nurse laughs quietly. "Stay still!"

The tentacles shoot at him rapidly. David dodges to the right through a door. The door falls off its hinges making a loud noise upon hitting the floor.

"So your not into hentai like that?" A evil voice laughs at David.

"What the crap is hentai?" David asks himself. Or better yet. "Get me out!"

"No. Find the front door if you want to get out of your hell. Goodbye Cursed One. Or Last Zengaria. Whatever floats your boat."

Mansion of the Gremory

Rias and Issei walk back inside after a run in with Koneko's sister. She had taken Koneko with the help of some monkey guy. Guess he is famous or something. Plus the White Dragon Emporor.

Issei, covered in blood, staggers along along with Rias. "What the heck? Why couldn't we have saved her?" Issei asks in a defeated voice. He is blaming everything that went wrong on himself.

Rias cries softly. "I saved her so long ago and gave her hope. Hope she might never be like her sister. When David came into the picture, she liked him immediately. Her sister used that against her when she figured it out. Said she would kill David if she didn't go with them." Rias narrarates to Issei. "Even then, he has been out for a whole month. I don't know if he will ever wake up."

Issei drops to his knees. "David affected some of us. He grew on us. Through our hate. He wasn't exactly the most tolerable guy, but if he was here he would have kicked her to the street." Issei punches the ground in anger.

Rias pauses in realization. "That is why we couldn't get her to retreat." Issei looks up to Rias. "We usually rely on David to wreck to powerful enemies. When taken away, we grow weaker regretting what we had done."

Issei gets up unhappy. They continue to walk back the party that will turn into chaos for sure.

As soon as the two walk in, the rest of the ORC runs to them in worry. Especially Asia. She runs to Issei first. Considering his injured body and her love for him, not surprising. The rest go to Rias.

"What happened Issei? How did this happen?" Asia asks while healing his wounds.

All the guest gather in a huge crowd with Rias's parents in the front. "Yeah I would like to know as well boy." Sirzechs growls.

Issei looks him in the eyes to ensure no deception. "Koneko's sister came, whipped us and took Koneko to be part of the Chaos Brigade against her will. We tried to stop her, but we're too weak." Sirzechs goes to make plans with Rias. Or goes to check on her. If he figures out David is the reason she left, he would not be happy he got her hurt. In Issei's mind anyway.

Later that night when everyone left, a voice could be heard. They had brought David to this mansion. To keep him safe. The sound of a short girl. Nobody could hear her. Just her and a bitchy evil sister.

"This is your precious David?" The evil sister comments. She is actually surprised. "This guy is just some devil. Let alone a human turned devil. Why care about this guy?"

Koneko blinks away tears crawling out her eyes. "He was different. He just had a charm. It felt like I loved him like we were the same race." She says not lieing at all. She had grown attached to him as a crush. She never showed her feelings in fear of many things.

Kuroka blinks confused. "He couldn't have been like us. He is just some weak kid." She accuses.

Just then David makes a noise. They lean in eager to hear what a guy in a coma says. "Why was I placed here? All these demons are trying to kill me. Although I guess I am dead until I get out." David mumbles to himself. He is having a talk to himself in his hell.

"What the? What is he talking about?" Kuroka asks Koneko.

"I have no clue." Koneko admits growing hopeful. He might just make it!

David continues. "But why can't I kill them all? It's like hell doesn't want me to leave."

Kuroka falls on her butt in surprise. "He is a actual hell of old! He is in a hell that we wish to bring back!"

A voice comes from nowhere. "Guess you were too late Cursed One. Your friend was taken by the darkness. You will never leave!"

"Yes I will. I will save her. Even if I have to rip out their souls." David mutters back determined to get out more than ever.

Kuroka stands up and grabs David then carries him bridal stile. "We are going to take him with us. This will interest the boss."

Koneko nods happy that she will still be close to David still. Once again, she shows no emotion though.

Next morning

Rias and crew stare into the empty room excited. Though it is empty, it means David is awake in this mansion somewhere!

They sent a maid to "fetch" him a while ago. The maid come back. "He is in this room in bed. At least that's where the tracker says. A bracelet was placed there to monitor him. Unless we take it off, he shouldn't have been able to get it off."

They check the bed and find a ripped up bracelet. "Could Koneko have told Kuroka that he is the Zengaria to be with him longer?" Rias asks sadly.

"She would never do that." Kiba says defensive of the short girl. She was loyal. That is all Kiba could think at that moment.

"That's the thing though." Xenovia comments. "Who is she truly loyal to now?" Nobody could say or move anything. She has a point. "I am sorry if it offends you guys, but I am just curious."

Issei glares at her. "Curiosity killed the cat. You are treading on thin ice before I wreck you."

Nobody wanted to talk at the moment.

Back to David

David jumps to the left to avoid another fire blast from some married couple in front of the door he has been searching for. The couple has been defending the door with everything they have. Which is a little irritating.

"Let me through already!" David orders forcefully.

"Not going to happen kid." They respond simultaneously. "Sucks too. We were actually enjoying your progress." They both continue.

David groans in frustration. "They told me if I got here that I could leave!"

They look to each other then to David. "They probably told you the door back to your conscious. Right?" David nods. "This leads to true hell."

David blinks rapidly. He then stares at the two people in front of him.

"So how much father do I have to go?" David asks wondering why they won't let him go to a worse fate than this.

They both smile. "We like seeing your improvements kid. Therefore we'll tell you. Just don't freak out." David nods energetic all of a sudden. "Another 148 floors."

David falls unconscious after the 278 floors he cleared without stop.

Base of the Chaos Brigade

"So this boy is in a coma. What of it Kuroka?" A shadowy figure asks.

Kuroka nods to her little sister. "We believe he has been sent to hell itself."

"Impossible! He is right here breathing.r the " Another shadowy figure beside the first yells.

Koneko nods to Kuroka. "His mental state has found the hell we aim to create." This earns her gasps. "This seems to be a hell that a human that knows devils is scared."

Everyone stares at Kuroka like she is stupid. "Idiot." Someone coughs out.

Kuroka fumes at this. "Say that to my face you son of a bitch!"

Rias group

"How will we get him back? Of they somehow turn him to their side we will be royally be screwed!" Issei speaks to the rest of the group.

Akeno laughs at Issei. "David will be fine. He might stay in that coma forever for all we know. Pretty useless if you ask me."

Xenovia choses this moment to speak. "What if they know something we don't?" Everyone pales. "What if they secrets about the Zengaria we don't?"

"Stop with the what if crap!" Asia screams. "He might be hurt and we are just sitting here whining about what if!" Asia is feeling a pain in her heart for one of her first friends being taken away while in a coma. Though she may care for Issei more, she cares for David deeply.

"And I assume you know where he is being kept?" Kiba asks a little on edge from having a friend kidnapped while down. "We all wish we could find him. We wish we had some of his skills. But guess what?" Everyone stares unhappy. "This is why we each need to get stronger to save him!"

"What can we do about it then?" Issei demands coldly.

The devil king walks in at the exact time to answer. "We track him down! We begin the search tomorrow morning and won't stop until he is found. Even if it takes months."

Rias hugs her big brother. "Thank you for finally caring for our feelings." She thanks quietly.

'I just don't feel safe with a power like his in the hands of the enemy.' Sirzechs thinks. "Of course my dear sister." He comforts the girl. 'Go along with it I guess.'

David

He wakes up to see the two faces of the two he saw before he passed out. "I guess I should start on the tiring journey." David says tragically. The two grin from ear to ear. "Don't you dare fight me please." David says feeling a bad feeling.

"Ok." David sighs in relief. "Just to let you know, each hour you sleep is 20 floors added to this place. You have been out for two hours exactly." The two say synchronized perfectly.

"WWWHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!"

End

There is chapter twelve my fear four followers! Wonder if you guys, along with non-followers, liked it? Probably will never know...I don't mind.

David is stuck in a coma version of hell. Who saw that coming?

(raises hand)

You suck.

Wait again for the next chapter of The Zengaria! Have a good day/night/morning!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Sorry for no chapter just yet. The thing is almost halfway through.

But that's not what I am here to talk about my best (and only) followers. I have started to publish this exact story on a newer site! I know what you are thinking. "You stopped writing on this site?! Unacceptable!" This is not the case.

I have decided to publish on two different sites! This will always be my main site, but I'd like to be spread wide... that's what she said. Across the lands of the internet! By one other site! I am a disappointment! Joke.

Well. If you go to this other site, you could ask for a couple minor changes. Just a heads up. Samusername. Thanks for understanding. Have a great day/night/morning!


	14. Real Chapter 13

Are you ready!? Thank you all for following this story. Seriously.

Let's start.

Chapter 13: Searches to failure

Two days later

Two researchers stare into the unawakening eyes of David. Why? Because they are to stay here until they either die or figure out how to obtain access to hell from a boy in a coma.

"This sucks balls. I signed up to fight against the new hell not babysit some kid in a coma. Let alone a human boy." One says.

The other sighs tired of both him and his work. "At least with a girl, we could enjoy the feeling of sex." The other still has a mind of a pervert.

"How much more now?" David mutters angrily in his coma.

"Until we decide to kill you off." They often like to comment on what David says. Just because they are that bored.

"Yeah what he said." The first agrees with his frenemy. "The kid is right though, how much longer until they finally check on us?"

The other hums. "Your right. It has been two days. What is going on?"

They sit in the corner of the room ready for their...ahem...'bonding' time. Gay. That's right. People always hated the both. So they hated each other. Then they fell in love. Hate and love relationship. Likes guy and girls.

The door bust open creating a loud bang. The two straighten up.

Instead of their base leaders, a crimson hair girl walks in. Boobs obviously bouncing to create a "I don't care" atmosphere.

The two rush to the controls of the panel for emergencies. They know for a fact who this girl is and what she is here for. This boy.

"Touch a single button and I will destroy you two." She threatens.

The two share a sad look. They touch the "Move to next base" button. This was too easy for the two. Considering nobody will miss them. Actually that explains why they shared hate and hate each other. A hateful love that dies. Heavy.

The table flys up through the the ceiling almost being incinerated by a attack from Rias to kill the two men. The moment it attempts to take off into a rift, he falls off into a different place far away from both parties. Nobody knows that he fell off, so they leapt through the rift to find their friend.

Off in the distance, Koneko sighs sadly. She just lost her friend.

However, her sister is grinning and laughing like a crazy lunatic. Inside her mind is a completely different attitude. 'Can he still be at the main base?'

David five days later

David P.O.V

"I am back!" I yell happy about waking from hell. (I may or may not do flashbacks of that. Seriously, he was there forever!)

I look around the room to find...my bedroom from when my mom was alive! I run out into a hall that I sure remember.

"What is going on?" I ask. A loud noise of breaking wood snaps throughout the entire house. "We found it in pieces when we got home that night...with Kokebiel."

"Alexis was putting up a fight. That is all I can say. So did the rest of the Lanbion peerage." Alucon says for the first time in forever.

I run into the living room hoping that things changed. Instead, I finds everything like we left it. Even the dried blood. Kokebiel standing in the middle. He turns directly to me.

"Hello Zengaria of the End. Long time since I died huh?" The fallen asks normally. As if we never hated each others guts.

I tense slightly ready for battle. "Why am I here?"

He smiles. Weird. "I am here to tell you something." He walks up to me. "Don't lose faith in your goal. Even if it means delaying the inevitable by one minute. I truly regret what I have done with my life. Wasted it on a pointless war. Then tried to start a new war to see blood spill. I could have just done that discreetly under the radar. If you give in then I will come back to rip you apart for killing me only to give up!"

I roll my eyes. "Please. I can't imagine giving up in stopping the end of the world."

"But can you?" He asks. I start to mock. Then realize that I am said to kill my friends. I may not believe in destiny, but this has been foreseen for forever now. "When the final battle comes no matter what, kill whatever tries to prevent your goal to stop yourself from the beginning!" He roars full of heart. "Don't let anyone of us down!" All of my family appears behind him. Cliché. Helpful though. Unfortunately, no Rina Phoenix.

"How about a power up for our favorite Zengaria?" My dad asks. Everyone puts their hand out. I stand still patiently.

I yawn a few minutes later. "What is happening?" I ask.

"Why won't our power transfer to him?" Dad asks.

"That would be us." A tall silver haired man says with a tall fire red haired guy next to him. Who are they? "I am God," The silver haired man introduces. "And this is Satan. Or as humans refer to as, the Devil."

The two stand royally like they are the strongest. Except they are.

"You two are supposed to be dead. How?" I ask in awe. How do I respect one so strong?

"You're in true hell." The actual Satan explains. "You have woken up. But you were too late. Your body was destroyed."

"Unfortunately he is right. Your body is no more." God says like it is the least of his interest. "But you must finish your mistake. In this entire fiasco, the lesson is that you can't save everyone. If you can, don't fail."

I growl. "I know. Where is Rina then? She deserves to live." I demand.

"She went to heaven believe it or not." God says easily.

I falter. "How? I thought that devils never go to heaven?"

"She was a special case." Satan explains with a hand on his chin. "But you're right. She deserves to live."

I nod. "Isn't that your grudge against heaven?" He flips me off. "You guys can revive me right?"

They nod grinning. Oh no. "Those two have plans." The evasive First Zengaria says dramatically.

'Thought you were dieing.' I say in my mind.

"I'm not that weak. Besides. I'm attached to your soul. Can't get rid of me." He responds happily.

I sigh. "You must take our place at the the same time." They both say at the same time. "Once we revive you of course." They continue.

I go slack jaw. These two are asking something huge! "But the two new leaders would have to die!"

They nod. "People die every day." Satan says.

I set my face into a stone cold fighter expression. "No."

"Oh? Life isn't worth it?" God asks.

"The ones taking your places are good people. If I kill anyone, it will be for a good reason." I explain cold as a stone.

God smiles and Satan grins. "You chose the right answer. You will now carry most of our power. And a glimpse of how you destroy all life on earth." Satan says proudly. "Before you go you must know. We only brought these souls here. Will you ever get daddy back?"

I suddenly feel a immense two powers rip into my spiritual body painfully. "Aahhhh!" I scream out. These two has so much more power than I could have thought possible! I suddenly fall unconscious.

Destruction of Earth

I open my eyes to see me and a pissed off version in...space?! Why are we in space?

"You will never live through the Core Blast!" Future me roars in a blind rage. He raises a arm. "Charge of the Dark!" He exclaims probably charging something.

A Earth sized see through ball of black energy appears over his hand. "HOLY CRAP!" I yell in surprise.

He looks up in disappointment. "I am sorry for those innocents caught in the explosion. I will make this right." The future me apologizes. Seems he, no, I, don't kill everyone in cold blood. Good. "Core Blast!"

The dark ball flies right...inside Earth? Did it not have enough power? Did he have a change of heart?

"Destroy!" He yells. Then the inside of Earth starts to shake then blow up in a dark blast! The dark covers the planet for a while. Then it fades away showing only waste lands. He descends down to the land slowly.

That is the planet's destruction huh? That is going to suck.

All POV

ORC building

Rias continues to cry over the "death" of her favorite necessary friend. The others are looking down in a saddened atmosphere. Minis Koneko who is with her sister.

"How could he just die?" Issei asks broken.

"The power of his killed him in the end. I guess." Akeno says unwilling to move from the couch.

Xenovia nods looking a little relieved if anything. "At least the world is safe now."

Asia gapes at the purple hair girl. "He saved us all at least once!"

"So has Issei." Xenovia replies.

"He tried to save me once. He died trying. Rias revived him. Not as a peerage member because his body spit out the piece. Revived him though. He will always be the reason I fight for Rias and life." Issei explains on the verge of rage and tears. A push either way will break him.

The teen half vampire stares Xenovia down hatefully. "Don't you dare talk like that about one of my best friends. He was exactly like me. More than one thing not meant to be, but he actually dealt with it and went on to try to change his inevitable future. At least he did something with his life unlike you." Gasper says furious.

"And I am the one alive." She comes back easily. "Why do you guys even care?"

"You don't like him because he could easily destroy you in a fight." Kiba says stuck in his thoughts.

Suddenly a huge storm starts out of nowhere outside. It was actually a pretty nice day beforehand.

"What the hell is going on now?" Rias asks wiping away tears. They walk outside to find a down poor of blood-like rain. The rain of blood-like origin paints the ground like a horrible picture. Or a frightening message.

"Look!" Gasper orders the group. "There are large areas that the blood is avoiding. Let's check it from above."

"Gasper is right. I'll be right back." Rias says. She flies up quickly to see the message.

It says the following. "Time to die Sirtri fools."

"What?! Let go of me!" The voice of Sona Sirtri growls.

Rias whips around to see a giant fire ball flying towards her. She jumps to the left and sees Riser Phoenix grinning madly. Behind him is a monkey-like man with a tail and pole holding Sona hostage. The Monkey King?!

"How are you alive Riser? I saw you in bloody pieces!" Rias yells.

Riser grins madly. "As long as I have a body, I can regenerate no matter how bad the injury! But don't worry." He sticks his right arm out straight and creates a giant fire ball. "I don't want your hand in marriage anymore." A crazy look forms in his eyes. "I want you dead like that monster Zengaria!"

He throws the ball of fire at Rias eagerly. She forms a ball of destruction and fires at it cancelling out the attack. A huge circle forms overhead confusing everybody. The Monkey King slightly loosens his hold. Sona head butts him and quickly flies next to Rias.

"Ouch. That hurt!" The guy whines.

"Don't touch me then you filthy primate!" Sona growls.

Akeno flies up next to Rias. "Why did David have to be dead now of all times?" Akeno comments sadly with a hint of anger.

Issei flies up in his red battle armor fast. He stands in front of his friends protectively. "How many times do we have to kill you?"

"You couldn't hurt me let alone kill me! Closest one is now dead!" Riser yells laughing. The symbol in the sky flashes and spits out David in his red battle clothes with the weird dragon shark crossbreed stabbed through with a knife on it. He keeps falling unconscious causing mass panic among everyone there for different reasons each. "Damn kid is back!"

"He'll die! Save him!"

"We have to bring him to Vali and the others to change his memory so we can have him on our side!" This idea from the Monkey King. Not a bad one either.

"Focus on the fight!" Sona roars.

Sona shoots hundreds of ice shards at Riser and Son Wukong. Riser grins and raises a fire walls melting the ice and then stares Sona down eagerly.

"Screw death! I can't want to make you my slave!" Riser yells growing more insane by the second.

A fist rips through Riser's chest. A silver armor gauntlet. Vali. Riser coughs up blood only to be thrown into a portal behind the Vanishing Dragon. The portal closes behind Vali immediately.

'Guess that the power corrupted all his beliefs.' Vali thinks. "We are to bring in Sona. What is taking so long?" The White Dragon Emperor asks irritable. "These people are weak." He flies faster than usual and grabs Sona then back with her arms behind her back. "Was that so hard?"

The Monkey man growls surprising Vali. "Pay attention idiot. The he Zengaria fell from the sky and crashed into the ground! We could turn to our side!"

'He thinks I would go that low? No.' Vali thinks in his head. "I'm going to have a rematch some day. I will not sink that low. I want a challenge to see if I deserve to fight Great Red. I lost last time. Cheap shot, yes. But Great Red will attack any openings so it counted. I have to defeat him so I know if I can take down Great Red! I will fight him later. Right now we must take our leave."

"SONA!" Rias cries out as Vali creates another portal and takes his companion and hostage back to their base.

A second later Issei starts to fall to the now clean school with a pained expression. Akeno flies down and catches Issei as well as landing at the same time as Rias. They find a very bruised area in his stomach area. Only Xenovia runs over.

Actually, only she is here. "Where is Kiba, Asia and Gasper?" Rias asks worried.

"Bringing David over. They caught him before he hit the ground. I don't like the guy so I came over here." Xenovia admits.

A minute later the three comes over with a sleeping Zengaria. Asia quickly heals Issei and they sit up. Rias walks to David and starts to let stress out by crying on his chest. He is finally back, but lost her best friend/rival in the process. And she lost Koneko to her sister. Both hasn't been seen in months. She has been through a lot.

Issei gets up and hugs Rias to comfort her. She lets him. "We will find Sona. And David will help. He wouldn't reject you like that. I'm 100℅ about that."

She wipes her tears sniffling. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with us anymore? We almost had him killed because of our careless acts."

"He is a true man. He would help us because we are his closest thing to family." Kiba says.

"Which means he thinks we are replacing them?" Rias asks.

"No. We argue and have each other's backs. He knows we would help him in a instant." Akeno finishes for Kiba.

"That's right." A voice says from David's unconscious body. "It's me. The guy from your training. He will help you. Don't worry. Good day."

"All we have to do is wait for him to wake up and eat. Then we head out." Issei assures Rias.

4 hours later

David burps loudly infront of a large stack of empty plates and bowls. "Thanks guys! Felt like forever since I've eaten last. Let's go out to save your friend Rias."

The others wait for Akeno to make a portal. "I am going to create a portal to where the guy went. So I have no idea where we are going."

She creates a huge portal and teleports them all to a huge round dome. Weird. Why a dome?

They find second dome the same size and width. Evermore suspicious.

"Rias, Kiba follow me. The rest of you go to the other dome. Must be something in both. So we will meet back here in five. Unless something pops up. Knowing our luck, we'll all get in a fight. Good luck." David rants.

The groups go their separate ways. As David, Rias and Kiba walk in the place, they notice a upsetting sight. A mini army. About as big as the fallen priests from when they were saving Asia. In front of them is two people. Son Wukong and...Koneko?!

"Why are you here Koneko? Leave! I refuse to be known as the guy that hurt you." David tells Koneko.

"Sorry. You won't live to actually try to hurt me. These men are some of the most powerful foot soldiers we have. Good-bye again." Koneko explains.

Kiba summons two swords, Rias conjures two balls of destruction and David gets ready for a blood fest.

With Issei's group

The four others walk in the dome slowly. "This sucks! Why did we agree to actually find Sona?" Issei groans. Don't blame him. "We're going to be fight who-knows-what. If we are lucky we will find nothing and look elsewhere."

"I agree." Xenovia agrees.

"I'm getting sick of your crap." Asia and Gasper mutter.

Akeno sighs. No wonder she was put with these four instead of evening out the groups. The two would rip her apart. "Shut up everyone. We have company."

Right Akeno is. Although it is just Vali. Vali grins like a idiot.

"I get to fight my rival without any threats." He comments.

"Hey we're here!" The other four yell.

"Like I said. No threats."

Three grown while Asia knows she is no threat. But she knows she is helpful to Issei with her healing powers. Tire Vali to where Issei can defeat him.

"I knew we shouldn't have came to save Sona." Issei groans.

Suddenly two soldier-like people crash in from the ceiling barely alive. "Quit stalling!" Vali yells and uses his Sacred Gear to go into his Vanishing Dragon getup.

"Alright then." Issei uses his armor as well. "Let's go."

David and Co.

David P.O.V

I frown at how weak these people are. Best? Pretty weak if you ask me. Even Kiba has killed about ten, Rias twenty-five and I killed thirty.

There was one hundred at the beginning. Somewhere along the time a few escaped. A fist flies at my face so i naturally grab it. I pull it down only to see it is just a custom bomb! I throw it at a group and kill them all with not even any blood.

My eyes wide. It destroyed any life near! I turn to the offender.

He gulps. I laugh quietly at first then outright burst out laughing. If this guy was able to be quicker then he would have me dead!

I calm down much to his relief. "I'm sorry. It's just that you would not be the first to almost kill me. Found it amusing." I jump to the ceiling confusing him again. "Watch out little guy! Wingsuit of Fate!" My metallic red wings burst out and I soar down at a slower than usual rate, but still pretty fast. I pull up to soar above to ground. My right cuts straight through his skull. Blood spurts out and I head to the next.

I look around sadly. Why do the Kaous Brigade believe violence is the answer? I then giggle when my eyes hit Koneko and monkey dude. Paralyzed like I left them. Literally. I used that paralysis thing. I have no idea what that thing is called. Just its effect. They tried to interfere. Wasn't having that.

I look to Rias hitting three more enemies with a ball of destruction. Did they train while I was gone? I was in hell for a while. At least I had found a few friend s inside the hell. They are the reason I got out. Although they were trapped to never leave.

I will never forget those three. If only they had been able to come with me. Not the time though. I can't be distracted.

A foot plants itself in my back sending me into a wall. I groan and push myself out. That hurt. I turn to monkey man with a straight face. He us standing like a different man. A respectable one? What the...

"Sorry for my rude behavior. I have been trying to adjust to the new power up they forced on me. It jumbled up my decisions along with the late Riser. Let us fight as proper fighters." He explains. He has just had screwed up emotions?

I smile. "You are on. All out or do you want me to go easy on you?" For some reason I can't access my power ups from Satan and God. Been that way for a while. I tried.

He grins. "Have you three buddies team up against me and dear Koneko."

Koneko steps next to him. "Sorry my friend. We will win." Koneko says stoic as ever.

Rias and Kiba choose a side on each of me. Rias more reluctant.

"Stop this Koneko! Please! I don't want to fight you." Rias tears fall from her eyes again. This has really been taking a toll on Rias. I noticed that when I woke up to her crying on me in the middle of the night. This is infuriating.

"I am sorry Koneko. I can't be your friend." I say coldly.

Early life form, only us five, freeze into a cold shock. "What?! She has been there for you in the beginning!" Kiba yells in my ear.

I turn to him. "She is breaking Rias. She is toying with her feelings! She knows Rias risked a lot to keep her around, but did it anyway! She has violated many of my morals I grew in hell. I'm won't be sorry for kicking her butt for hurting Rias like this."

Kiba stands still like the dead absorbing this information. Finding it all true. "Your right. While i want her back, I will not tolerate that treatment!" He roars feeling determination.

I turn back to my enemies. Koneko is on her knees violently sobbing. I broke her heart. Equivalent Exchange. Just like Edward Elrick always blabbed about in that one anime I used to watch. (REFERENCE MADE!)

The monkey guy looks sad for her. "Let's just defeat them so we can leave."

She shakes her head. "If anyone defeats David it will be me." She growls out like a extremely infuriated cat.

"She's a neko?" I ask impressed. And disappointed. Not much would have happened if she actually used the power. "Stop stalling and let's fight!"

Vali vs Issei and Co.

All P.O.V

Issei dodges once again just barely. By this point Akeno and Gasper have been sent out of the the arena. By that, I mean kicked through the wall. Taking a page out of whoever sent the one dude in here.

Asia is outside healing them while Xenovia is barely keeping up with Vali and careful not to hit Issei. Many holes in Issei's armor, some in Xenovia's clothes and any that had been in Vali's armor is already patched up. You know. OP stuff.

"This is a real pain. What happened? You were nowhere near this strong last time!" Issei asks. Legit question.

"I was asleep one night after my...groin was kicked...and they forced some type of immense prototype power up stuff on me. Not happy, but it can get stuff done. Albion is actually quite eager to destroy you then move to a stronger target. The Zengaria!"

Issei faults. "Why?! I'm your rival! Remember?"

"Who actually is stronger? You or one of the rarest races?"

Issei thinks about this. "Point taken. But what does Albion want with him?" Issei asks.

"If we want to defeat Big Red then we must defeat him. You are our number one rival because of our Gears, but when we defeat you we'll fight Big Red. Originally anyway. Now we must defeat him! New challenges means more power! I love challenges. Therefore I convinced Albion to set his sights on the Zengaria once we kill you. You then the Zengaria and finally Big Red!"

Issei grins. He has been stalling. Stalling for Xenovia to catch him off guard. She makes a stab motion with her sword only for Vali to catch it in his hand without looking.

Vali frowns. "I'm no fool. I noticed when you disappeared and saw you reflecting off the Red Dragon Emperor's armor. You won't beat me."

He turns his attention to her. Issei dashes at Vali and unleashes a "vally" of punches. Straight at his spine. Punch after punch made Vali cringe in pain. Not horrible pain, but not light.

Vali suddenly remembers that Issei is interested in one thing. Boobs.

"Sorry ma'am." Vali apologizes then rips off her entire shirt and bra. Her breasts bounce around a second already having Issei's full perverted attention. Vali shakes his head. "Your hormones are your weakness. Your too weak to take seriously." Vali readies a final attack only to be interrupted.

Kuroko. She comes through the portal and straight up gets in his face. "Where is Shirone?!" She yells royally ticked off. Took off with her sister without telling her big sister? Nope. Not happening.

"She is nextdoor. Fighting the other three I would assume with Wukong."

"You are coming with me. No killing your rival for taking off with Shirone!" She continues. She storms out leaving with Vali. By that point they are too confused to give chase.

End

I finished the chapter! Woohoo! Took a while because of a minor writers block. Sorry.

Before I get to my announcement, I would like to thank my newest follower and a guest review. The review really warmed my heart. Until he mentioned the father. He will be found. But the question for you is how? While Vali may or may not see David as a true rival, he knows for a fact that he is an obstacle that he wants to overcome. Not sure about the brother. If so then he would be a small part. If not...oh well.

Now. Here is my question: remember how David mentioned his experience in hell? I would like to know if anyone of you readers would like a side story to tell of his adventure in hell. That's right. His entire time. Side story so it doesn't steer away from the mind set of the story. If so then you have until the end of the year to put in the reviews or p.m. to let me know.

With that out of the way thank you guys for reading! Have a great day/night/morning!


	15. Chapter 14

More followers! Awesome! On another note, funeral is a thing he is going to try to do back in his home town after the problem passes. Sorry if this is considered a spoiler. I am horrible at keeping my mouth shut. Or so people say. I am writing this starting Tuesday October 25. Want to see how long it usually takes for a chapter to be written.

Let us begin!

Chapter 14: Getting Koneko back?

With David Co.

I dodge another punch easily. Took a couple minutes of barely dodging Koneko to find out she has a pattern.

The other two are double teaming the Wukong. I frown at my memories if Koneko.

David Memory 1

I stared into the analyzing eyes of the red head up in the window. A poke at my back made me turn to a short white haired girl. I had thought she was creepy back then.

"Follow me." She ordered.

In this time a unknown pain ripped through my head. "Aahhhh!" I screamed out falling to my knees. I held my head in my hands in hope of comfort.

She kneeled down next to me with a straight face. "It's okay. Let the pain flee." She advised. I had thought she was crazy. I did it anyway and all the pain left.

"Thank you White Hair." I thank her getting up.

"Call me Koneko, kid." She said unamused.

David Memory 1 end

"The good old days when I had no clue what life was truly like. Everything right in the world." I accidentally say out loud before a punch that I dodge.

Koneko fumes. "Mockery?! Are you saying you wish you never met all of us?!" She demands.

I sigh. "Yes." She stops in her tracks. Tears still streaming down her face. "None of this would have happened. I would be living with my family alive not bothering with all the stress I get now. I would give anything to go back then."

"I liked you. As more than a regular friend. We shared many things. What happened when you disappeared?"

I smile slightly. "I learned what true friends are. I went to hell. Those three. Harry Yuuki, Yuko Temaki and Hannah Heinze. I can never forget them. Never left my side despite the time they were offered a way into the living world. Tell me. When you left with Kuroko, WHAT DID YOU CHOOSE?! FRIENDS OR SAFETY?!" I roar making her cry more and more.

She falls to her knees. "Kuroko would have killed you!" She yells weakly.

Koneko Memory 1

Koneko P.O.V

I stared up at Rias waiting for the sign. Boom.

I poked the back of the strange new kid. Regular human. It was sort of a nice aura he had.

"Follow me." I ordered blocking my feelings.

He suddenly started screaming loudly. "Aahhhh!" All of a sudden I sense a wave of completely different races all as one. The Zengaria.

"It's okay. Let the pain flee." I advised. I know it was lame, but it worked.

"Thank you White Hair." He had said.

I mentally sigh. "Call me Koneko, kid."

Koneko Memory end

David P.O.V

She looks depressed now. Why?

She sniffles still on her knees. "When we met was the one time I liked you as a person. Now you are against me? My sister thinks you are a weak human!" Koneko yells.

This pushes me over the edge. I am human. "I am a human." I growl. She looks at me as if I am crazy. I rush her and sucker punch her jaw sending her into the opposite wall. She slams into the wall to make a hole in it.

A hissing sound comes from directly behind me. I jump forward still acquiring a large gash down my back. I grimace from the large amount of pain.

Standing where I was is Kuroko smiling viciously. Blood trickling down her claws. From her mouth are razor sharp teeth. Her tail swishing dangerously.

"You are pretty strong for a human. I will kill you for hurting my sister!" She threatens happily.

I frown. behind her is a frightened Vali. Not much things scarier than a furious older sister. Even then it is impressive that she was that quick. Good thing I have cat-like reflexes.

"Hey! Don't kill him! I want to be the one to kill him!" Vali squeaks out. He's scared. Wow.

"Shut up or else dragon boy. I will have to "train" you to be quiet. In the dungeon." She hisses out.

My jaw drops. I turn to Koneko already next to me. On her knees. "Please join us! Don't let her kill you."

I shake my head in disappointment. "You are a hot mess now. We both changed. If only we could go back. But I am not here for any of you. Where is Sona Sirtri?"

Koneko cries harder. Suddenly Kuroko pops up in front of me and kicks my gut then my side. I am sent flying away, but I plant my feet on the ground skidding to a stop. Kuroko shows in front of me again with a sick smile.

"Join us and I will spare you for Shirone." Kuroko states.

David Memory 2

Koneko walked to me as I was laying bleeding from a bully. With everything I owned the bully stole. She hands them to me. "Don't lose to that guy again Zengaria." She said.

David Memory 2 end

I realize something now. "You changed your mind on some things. But if you do the exact same thing then you are worse for preaching before doing." Alucon says says fill of conviction.

A light shines in my eye. The start of my newest light form. The one from against the suicide girls. (I shall not make such a reference as Suicide Squad...crap.)

"Hold on Koneko! I'll bring you back if it's the last thing I do!" I roar flashing into a blinding light aura and bright blue eyes with floating hair flowing in my aura. The blast of the transformation sends Kuroko back. Koneko looks to me confused as well as everyone else. "I refuse to abandon a friend to some pricks!"

"Too bad." Kuroko says. She begins to summon a weird circle I can only assume is a teleportation pad. I summon my two holy and demonic daggers. I allow her to transport in front of me. Everything is slower now. I run around her and slash her back with the demonic dagger causing her to shriek in pain. I slash her in the same exact way and place with the holy dagger causing a unimaginable scream of pain.

I kick towards her, but before my foot could reach, a while light from my feet hit her away. "Cool." I mutter. I go to attack only to see Kuroko unconscious. Guess that combo did a number on her.

"You just put demonic energy into her then holy power! Of course she isn't going to take it with ease!" The first Zengaria yells inside my head.

I walk to Koneko and hold a hand out for her leaving the Great Light form. (That's the name now.) She stares at me with her tears still falling. I smile.

"I'm sorry. Grab my hand. We are going home." I say gently.

She looks at my hand. As if I might deceive her. "What about my sister?"

"That is not your sister. That is a monster. I have no doubt she will die soon." I say. That girl that calls her Koneko is a straight up jerk off. "Shirone is actually a nice name. Why get rid of it?"

She looks down. "It helps me forget my sister."

I sigh. I grab her hand and pull her up to her feet. She looks at me waiting for a finishing blow to her life. I roll my eyes. "I know I was a jerk. Sorry. I have no excuse. I am taking you away because of such a idiot sister. Say bye."

I start to pull her away towards the group of devils. Nope. Wukong jumps in front of me with his staff pointed at me. I let go of Koneko and enter the Great Light (nice ring to it).

I summon the holy and demonic twin daggers. He has to know what this combo can do. Why prevent us from leaving? I have no intention of killing such a respectable man. Leave that to someone else.

He looks over to Koneko sadly. "I refuse to let you go unless it is with your own consent. Tell me if you wish to leave with this guy. I will gladly step aside." He says.

I step aside and put away my weapons. We all look to Koneko. "Don't think of what anybody wants. Think of what your soul tells you. A soul always knows while a heart can be easily manipulated." I tell her. I have experience no with this, but I knew a few people who told me this, so I know this to be true.

Wukong nods. "I agree."

She looks to the ground debating on what her soul is telling her to do. Such a fragile girl. Been through too much in such a short time. I can say the same for me, but I am dealing with this a lot better since I know a certain being inside me will always be here for me. Who does she have? All if us. Who does she trust more? None with her problems.

She looks up to me then Wukong. Then back to me. "I chose to go with David and the rest. Sorry." She tells the Monkey King.

He smiles putting down his staff. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Your sister forced you away and this time you are given a choice. I hope to meet again as friends to chat with instead of on the battlefield. Good-bye." He opens a rift and drags Kuroko in.

A hand grasps my shoulder. A firm one. I turn to see Vali. I look him in the eyes. We both grin. A unheard promise has been made. To have a grand fight someday. Without interruption. He pets go then walks through the portal.

"Wait!" Rias calls out catching Vali's attention. "Where is Sona?"

He tilts his head. "Didn't you know? She escaped to home in the Underworld a half hour before you got here."

Rias smiles. "Thank you."

Vali nods. "Not a problem for my plans."

He walks through leaving the rest of us alone. The portal closes. I look to Koneko only to not see her. I look around me quickly.

Everyone is giggling and Issei is moping in the corner. Wonder why. They point at my feet except for Issei who is crying.

I look down to find Koneko is curled around my feet on the ground showing her feline features. Would be cute. If it was someone not as tired as me! I couldn't even feel her cuddle my legs! How much does that tell you? Don't you dare say it is because I wasn't paying attention. I am totally vigilant.

"Good job buddy!"

I grab Koneko lightning fast, pretty slow for me in my other forms, and jump ten away. I look where I was to see Kiba rolling on the ground laughing. As well as everyone else. Koneko looks at me with with a tiny grin.

I roll my eyes. "Not you too. I just am very on edge."

"I love you." Koneko says into my ear making my blood...run cold. Not happy like I should. Sadness. Guilt. To kill everyone. Even the girl who loves me. The one that didn't hate me.

I want to make the most of this though. Who knows if I can change the way things go. But I know that I can never share a bond this close to her through other means. In a changed past.

What will I do to prevent seeing Issei? This is seriously bad. I like her too. But can I ever get her love back? Of course. Maybe none of that lovey dovey crap, but still.

I smile for her though. "Same." I must smile for her. She smiles and closes her eyes.

"How cute!" Alucon yells.

'I can't. 'This'll only be for her comfort.' I state.

"Congratulations for your new girlfriend David. Now you have another reason to win every battle. For a purpose. Let's go home." Rias says gently. She turns to the weeping Issei. "Let's go Issei."

I walk over to the portal Akeno just opened. We all stand in it except Koneko who is sleeping in my arms. I frown. Naturally they notice.

"Why the long face? You just got a girlfriend." Akeno asks.

I sigh. "I end killing everyone in the end. I will never make a bond this close to her when I change things to the way it was meant to be. I have no idea what will happen." They all look down. "That is why I will smile for her. To remember this throughout time. So let's go home before I puke up my words."

They all smile. Akeno then transports us inside the ORC building. I put Koneko on a separate part of the couch then flop on the other part. The moment I hit the nice cushions, I fall asleep naturally.

All P.O.V

The group wanted to speak with David, but now they have to wait for him to wake up. Great. They still can't believe what they went through even though their goal has already escaped.

"At least we got Koneko back. It has a while." Kiba states smiling at the two on the couch.

They all nod. "But why not have David go to his old home to put his brother and sister to rest? You know. A funeral." Issei says honestly. Wow.

They stand staring. "Why are we now thinking that?" Gasper asks.

"We had a lot to get rid of. Now that we are free, we can go with him and meet his old friends! Soon. I'm sleepy." Akeno says. She lays on the ground then falls asleep.

They all stare. "She must be really tired. Especially since her clothes are ripped up. Not a problem for Issei.

He stares with hungry eyes absorbing the show intensely. Xenovia knows what she is up against. A genius. Xenovia also knows that if her shirt is stretched much more then it will tear. She stretches her arms behind her cracking some bones. Her shirt rips down the front catching Issei's all perving eyes.

Rias then gets her idea. Get rid of Xenovia for a while.

Another place

"What?! David might be coming back?!" Five people shout.

"Yes. For sad reasons I hear. From my understanding, his family was killed by some serial killer." A masked man tells the five 17 and 18 year olds.

They all look down except for one with a smile. "I guess David is human after all. Out of the two parents, he ended up human. But how does a human serial killer kill a created devil and two of his kids?"

The masked man shrugs. "Don't know. Plus I couldn't care less about a human problem. You said I could take him. So now he is mine."

They all look up grinning like the actual evil devil. They move as one shoving a hand in his arms, legs and head. Killing him.

The one who smiled frowns. "We said you could if he wasn't normal. Going against our wishes results in forfeiting your life. Now we wait." He says to the dead corpse.

"I am so glad we didn't have to hand him over to that filthy Fallen." One of the three girls say.

They all take their hands out. "Why?" The apparent leader asks.

"Because he is ours to protect now. Our toy. Human toy."

They all grin. If you count one if them being fake as well as forced. 'I hope you don't come back.'

ORC house

Asia stares at Koneko jealously. Wow. Can't guess why.

Koneko is sleeping on top of David's lap. Like a real cat. The two sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"He never let me cuddle like that." Then she thinks about Issei. "I love Issei more though."

A loud noise sounds from behind David's head scaring Koneko to death. Running to a corner. As for David...smash.

"Great. Now we need a new alarm clock." Rias sighs walking in.

David sits up letting out a yawn. Koneko just looks around strangely. She then falls into normal stoic Koneko we all know and kind of like. She stands up and walks by the not yet complete group.

"We decided you need to have a funeral for Rina, Billy and Sarah." Rias says flat out.

David looks to the floor. "I know. I just... can't think of anyone who would care about me enough here. Not to mention they would dub me as a orphan then send me far away from all of you and the other things I protect." He smiles faintly. "I don't even have money for a casket let alone three."

The three girls slam their fist onto David's head at the same time. Although he couldn't feel Asia's fist. He rubs his head then looks at the three girls.

"We already have all that ready. All we have to do is go to your hometown and have the funeral." Asia explains.

David pales. 'Will my friends still accept me?'

"We didn't invite anyone. Only because we don't know anyone. We are going to be there obviously. If anyone else comes...be careful. Nobody there should know." Rias explains. David nods. "We'll leave in a weak. It is Monday. We have to head to school now."

"Why not leave now?"

Rias looks down. "Teachers are getting suspicious of us. They we are skipping school for fun. I can only make excuses so long."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'm skipping today." David says.

"Yeah." Asia and Koneko agree.

Rias stares at the three. "Me too." She says defeated. "I'm too tired to do anything."

"I just want a break today. Maybe watch a movie or something." David admits.

"Frozen?" Asia suggests.

David freaks out. "NO! Not before I die!"

Asia grins slyly freaking David out more. As well as the other two. "You already died twice. Since it's after your death you are going to watch it!"

David is then seen in a corner crying. "That movie had a good plot. But...the songs will be burned into my head again for a whole two months! Two months! You can't do this to me! My life sucks." He cries to the wall.

The three girls deadpan. This is the guy that defeated Koneko's obviously powerful sister? In two slashes. This is the guy who stood si boldly for Koneko after realizing his mistake? The guy that has unmeasurable growth in the power department? Sadly, it is.

Get the bad guys to make him watch Frozen and he is dead meat. That or the TV will be destroyed. Honestly? He has to be exaggerating things.

That is how they spend the day waiting for him to calm down then finally they put in Frozen. He liked it. Other than the singing. Specifically? (No hates please! It's bad enough I mentioned this movie...) Let it go.

Seems to despise the song. "Let him go. Let him go. Let him fall to the ground. Let him go. Let him go. I couldn't care less." David sang under his breath mocking the song. Means to let him fall down a cliff.

All three punched him in the back of the head. He grumbled while rubbing his sore head.

That is how the rest of the school day went. Once they walk outside they each smile at the academy they fight for. The people inside are the ones they truly fight for. The academy is a bonus. The people that live. The group of unnatural beings all claim to fight for friends or themselves, but their deep inside goal is to fight for the people here.

They then see the rest of the group walking towards the four skippers. Each has a look of either jealously or amusement.

"Why do you guys get to skip?" Issei asks irritably.

"Because I felt like it. They just agreed. Besides, all I have to do is keep the horrible grades I have then use all my knowledge for when I go back to fix things. I'd have all good grades."

"Why do you plan so far ahead? Isn't it depressing?" Kiba asks sadly.

David nods. "Very. But if I don't now then I will be a wreck when I am forced to correct my mistake. I'd rather not have to relive everything again even though I could destroy everything in my way. I could save my family. No. I will save my family from that Fallen Angel. He will stop by there it is determined. I will kill that guy."

David family tragedy

I ran to the two. I shook them both. "Wake up you two! We have to hurry or we will...die?" There was no pulse in Billy..."Billy, if you don't wake up, I will take away all your toys." He didn't even flinch. "God...if you are real, unlikely, you are making your existence shorter. If you're not dead...I will try to kill you. ESPECIALLY YOU KOKABIEL! WHEN I FIND YOU TWO ONE OF US WILL DIE!"

Sarah coughed slightly. "You need...to...move on. I...as well...will be...dead soon." She coughed more with blood this time.

"No." I put my hands on her instincts kicking in. A glowing from my hand flickered and died.

She laughed with blood still flowing all over. "Nice try bro...I want you to kill those bastards. Dad...is unconscious in the wall. I will always...!?"

Ice engulfed her head. "Die." The man ran up and stomped on the ice shattering her head with more blood flooding out.

David tragedy end

They all stare at David trying to see his eyes hidden by his hair to see if the water pouring down are actual tears. Rias pats him on the back. Wrong choice.

He jumps back like a frightened little child. The eye of a little boy there. One filled full of sadness and fear.

He runs too quick out of the school for anyone to stop him letting him roam the city. Scared. They stare at his spot he was at.

"Damn. Looks like the past gets a say in things now. The Youngest Zengaria made a appearance." They all jump turning around. There in front of them is a Rina look alike except for the green hair. They all stumble back in disbelief. "I must find him. He needs to stop... running..." A little red head boy is walking inside the school gate. Behind him is a ticked off David.

"I hate you kid. Take over my body again and I will rip you into pieces. I have problems already." David growls.

The kid grins. "Soul fuse!"

Before he could even start to evaporate David stabs him through the stomach forcing the kid to stay in the open. The kid is bleeding from the the mouth and stomach now.

"Sorry kid. I already have a soul attached. Time to be sent back to where you came from." He pulls the sword out then focuses the darkness pulse into the tip of the sword. David swipes right through his chest exploding on the spot.

The Rina look alike is staring like David has killed Great Red himself. David catches a glimpse of her then flat out gapes at her. "Been a while since I assumed she died. Sister of the original Satan. Same situation as Rina. Abandoned. Devils were never the most civil." Alucon comments inside David's head.

David looks to where the boy was seeing nothing. "You killed my best friend... your ancestor...bastard. I'll be back so good-bye." She just fades into nothing after that last word.

"Kid tried to control my body while I was in a very troubled state. Of course I will be upset." David mutters.

"Let's head out to Issei's house. We all need to be comfy." Rias says.

"Yeah. Let's go. I don't think any of us have anything to do anyway." Issei agrees.

The eight walk to the house silently for one reason: thinking about something.

'Wait until I tell David about the new girl! Maybe he can go out with her and Koneko so that he has someone normal to go out with when he comes back to stop himself.' Issei thinks. Remember he wants to be a harem king. He assumes all guys are like that no matter how many beatings he gets.

"I wish there would be a new person to talk to normally. Someone that I could hang out with that isn't like you guys. No offense." David conveniently states.

Issei grins. 'This'll be fun!'

Next day in class

David walks in with a dull look. The look that most wouldn't look twice at. Why? School is so dull after his hectic adventure.

He looks around and sees a new girl. Same height. She has green eyes and neck length brown hair. Good looking actually.

"Talk to the girl! Talk to the normal female! Do it!" The First Zengaria screams in plea.

David sighs. Why not? Demanding fool. He walks to the girl whom looks to him

David holds out his hand. "Hello. My name is David. Who are you?"

She gets nervous all of a sudden. She weakly shakes my hand. "My...name is... Annabeth."

He lets go of her hand. "Want to hang out later on? At lunch?" She nods. "Cool. See you then."

'There. Are you happy now?' David asks the First Zengaria.

"Very. But something felt off about her inside her very emotion. Went from careless to a weird emotion. Looks like you got yourself an admirer." He responds as he walks to and sits in his seat.

'My love...shall be mine. I will kill whoever looks at him strangely.' The girl says in her thoughts. 'I'll follow you wherever you go.'

Alex walks in then notices David is here for once getting looks from the cute new girl. So he walks up to him grinning.

"So the ghost has returned from the dead!" Alex remarks. David looks to Alex equipped with a dull stare. He laughs. "What's up dude?"

"My family died. I've been preparing for a funeral that is happening next Monday."

He frowns sadly. "Sorry for bringing it up. I have a friend I want you to meet."

Just as he says that a tall red head girl walks in. "Alex! Where is this of yours?"

"Right here! This is David. David this is Alyssa."

She walks to me. "Hi. This fool says you are pretty cool. Don't let me down." She hands me a piece of paper. "See you later, kid."

She walks out. Alex just gapes at his friend. "Open it! She never writes to people!"

David opens it. It reads, 'Alex lied to me. Your a little bitch. Goody to shoes I bet. I hope you die by a gun in you brain.'

"Sorry dude. I'll talk to her about it. Talk to you tomorrow I guess."

The rest of class goes on. The whole time David thinks about the note as a relief. Verbal attack is better than physical attack. It hurts him a lot less.

'I never met her before. Why is she being so rude?'

"She is what I would call a bitch. Sorry David, but she hates on many people. This isn't personal." Alucon states to cheer David up.

David smiles a little. 'I guess that could be the case. At least it isn't a hostage note this time.'

"Isn't that the truth."

When lunch finally rings David gets up to walk out the door, but something pokes his shoulder lightly. He turns to Annabeth. "Do you want to hang out still?" She asks nervously.

"Of course. Are you going to have lunch?" She shakes her head at David's question. "Let's head to the roof. It's less crowded."

A dark thought passes into Annabeth's head. 'Kill the girl who insulted him.' She has seen the note he left on hit table and grabbed it before getting to David.

As they reach the roof, three girls are watching from behind with a boyfriend each except the leader girl. Alyssa. She is keeping watch to beat the two weaklings into the ground. Or so she thinks.

David and Annabeth reach the edge of the roof alone on the roof. Both of them enjoying the view of people on the ground. Looks like there is a fight going on. Oh well.

"Hey! You two are going to beat into the ground now." Alyssa states from behind the two.

"Can you fight?" She nods. "There are five of you. Is that right?" David predicts from his more sensitive senses.

Alyssa pauses. "How did you know that? You haven't even taken one look."

The two near the roof turn to the group if five. "We are going to stomp you five. I will beat the guys using one arm."

The two run at David pretty quickly for human standards. To David they are the slowest he has ever seen. Imagine if he was using his other forms making them look slower than that. Scary.

They reach him until one falls to the ground bleeding. With a knife sticking from his stomach. David gapes at the sight. Who just stabbed the guy? The other turns right around running through the door.

"I figured out what that feeling was earlier. Would you like to know?" Alucon says as I turn around to the face of a killer on Annabeth's face. "The feeling of a yandere."

"Kill the those two girls!" Alyssa growls.

Annabeth pulls out another knife grinning. David turns then runs normally as to not reveal himself and grabs all three. He then runs to the edge and throws them over. They all fall then hit the grass cracking their bones. Probably sprained. They don't die either.

"Now to deal with problem. A knife can't kill you easily so you are pretty safe. But are your friends?" Alucon asks.

David puts on the face of determination. David turns back to the killer cautiously. She is putting away her knife...embarrassed?

"Can you not treat me like the plague?" She asks.

End

Finished on 11-10.

This is great! I finished this pretty quickly too. To (AJ)Guest, I haven't seen the newest walking dead. Thanks for all the compliments! If anyone thinks the end seemed quickened with too much then you are wrong! It's called setting the stage. Did you think I would have nothing planned with this?

Again, thank you to every single soul who reads this story!

Have a great day/night/morning!


	16. Thanksgiving

Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I know this isn't a chapter, but it's Thanksgiving so here is a thing that says what I just said two times. Happy Thanksgiving!

I am a little over half way done so expect a chapter within the coming weeks. Do you wish that there is a sneak peek? Let me just say, there is more to the girl than meets the eye. Satisfied? Good. I love you readers to death! Not in a relationship way, but in a writer to readers love.

If you have any questions right now then ask and I will answer them at the end of my newest chapter. Happy Thanksgiving and have a great day/night/morning!


	17. Chapter 15

Here I am! This is 11-11. Seven days. Two currently known problems. One unfortunate soul. What'll happen to the girl? What will become of the Rina look alike? Will David see his mortal friend die? Find out in the Countdown!

Chapter 15: Day one

David POV

I frown. "After murdering a innocent fool, you ask me to forget it?" I ask evenly. O must not show emotion if I want her to not run away.

She looks down shifting from foot to foot. "No. I just don't want you to treat me like a disgusting monster."

'Technically she isn't the worst I've met. But she is a psycho murderer. Wait a minute. She only killed one person.' I think in my head.

I turn to the dead body. Until I see a gun sticking out from under his shirt and pants. They planned on killing us for some reason. Or he did at least.

Does this mean that mean that...she had the right to kill him? No. She couldn't have known already. She killed because he was there.

"Tell me, what do you know of this guy?" I ask her.

She lights up. "That him and his group are foreign exchange students from the US. They got here two days ago. Unfortunate that the exchange students were trouble makers. I got here a week ago and heard about it all." She explains. She tilts her head. "Why?"

She killed a trouble maker. Not an innocent. Does that make it right? No. It can't work like that. But it was self defense. It's technically not bad if it's self defense.

I sigh in frustration. "Try not to kill anyone else. Got it?"

She smiles happily. She runs at me then tackles me in a hug. "Thank you! I will try not to kill anyone else!"

"Maybe she'll replace what hole Rina left in your soul?" Alucon suggests.

I snort mentally. 'Nobody could even come close to Rina.'

"But she won't ever come back until we leave. Even then, you two would never be able to bond like you did."

'I don't care. I may have said the same about Koneko, but me and Rina are the reason we lived before I screwed up! I don't know what would have happened if not for her. She will be back. Even if I have to drag myself through all of this again just so she can be happy.'

Alucon sighs. "I think your in love with her."

I freeze up in my thoughts and on the outside. 'I don't think so. As far as I know about my feelings, she is my best friend ever. End of story.'

"You OK David?" Annabeth asks.

I look at her causally. No use in being worrying I guess. When the time comes it will happen. Not now. Now I should just live the moment.

I grin. "Yup! Just looking for a way to get you in trouble."

She pales. "Why?! All I did was save you!"

I keep grinning. "It's a joke. But seriously, only injure them next time."

"Help...please." The guy I assumed dead pleads.

The sun suddenly is blocked by a large cloud covering us in total darkness. Crap. Please don't have bad intentions. My Red-Eyed Darkness forms without my consent and out comes a blue ball from the guys body into me. The form goes away as well as the cloud a minute later.

We both stare at the body. "What happened? He was just alive?" Annabeth asks.

I guess she wasn't paying attention to the blue orb floating out of him. If that's the case, what was she looking at?

"At you! She was looking at you! You damn idiot! You let it slip and now she might tell everyone!" Alucon shrieks in my head.

"What was going on with you? You just disappeared then came back."

I inwardly grin. 'So about her seeing?'

"Can it, kid." He grumbles.

"Well?" She interrupts.

I shrug. "I have no idea. Maybe I got stuck in very dark shadow of the thickest cloud." I suggest easily.

"Maybe. Sounds kind of lame though." She admits.

"It does." The first Zengaria comments.

'Why are you talkative all of a sudden?'

"What do I have to do? Your not fighting, your not in some kind of hell and your talking to a psycho girl. She is a psycho for killing and looking EMBARRASSED about it." He replies.

'You do have a good point. I'll have to ask you something when we get back to Issei's place.'

"You have to be taking to someone telepathically. No normal guy ignores me while looking like he is having a conversation." Annabeth says.

I blink. Let's go with that I guess. "Yeah. Sort of. One of those lucky few." I say laughing nervously.

"Lucky? Remember that knife?" I nod. "I can make it appear and disappear at will for some reason."

I gape openly. 'Tell me what she says is a lie.'

"She just has a Sacred Gear. She seems to have achieved it already."

I blink. That is a good theory. Why didn't I think about that? Probably because I totally forgot that only a few is cursed with it.

"And some people people hired me to kill bad people that threaten another life for money. Mostly, believe it or not, devils and fallen angels. Those who have fallen from grace. Our great Lord." She continues.

She knows of the factions. Must have caused a lot of trouble to get here. Speaking if which, why is she here in the first place?

"Why are you here?"

She grins. "I heard that a huge prize is here. The hate and will of everything in existence! The Zengaria. I came here for his head." She explains grinning with the face of a psychopathic killer. Shadow covering some of her face by her hair.

Not good. Looks like another problem rose from across the land. "How did you get this info? And why tell me?" I ask as innocent as possible.

She straightens up. "I got it from the mail. I never meet my clients. One happens to be of a legend. I also told you because I love you. I must protect you from such a monster. Besides, if I kill him or her I'll stop the blood line then stop the last from being born, thus saving the world! Plus the letter said it would pay ten million dollars! I have no idea how much yen that is to you. But that is a lot no matter where I go!"

I wonder what skills are. "Are skilled enough?" I ask grinning.

She has her knife at my neck quickly. I seen it coming clearly. Really fast though. Skills that would be on par or more so as my current form.

"Are you the Zengaria?"

I frown feigning being offended. "No! I am just getting a spark out of you. Plus I am worried for you."

She makes it disappear and starts to daydream of me probably. If the dreamy look means anything.

"Wow. I am surprised." Alucon comments genuinely surprised for some reason.

'What?' I ask mentally.

"I never imagined you changing so much." He replies.

'I haven't changed to much. Only less friendly.'

I hear the First Zengaria cackling in delight. "You have! You just manipulated the girl to your facade! Playing her emotions to your advantage!" He yells as if this is the best thing to happen yet. ""I'm worried about you." That's a riot! You don't care for her much at all!"

I frown deeper. 'Your imagining things. I don't manipulate peoples feelings. Only what comes to me.' I respond sharply.

I can just see the sadistic grin on Alucon's face. "Your telling me that you changed so much that manipulating is natural? This is great! You might be able to kill this girl by using her feelings to your advantage!"

This isn't like Alucon. He usually agrees to what I say. Not a sadistic freak like this.

'What is your problem? You can't be Alucon.' I accuse angrily.

"Your right, kid. You have a hitch hiker. The Youngest Zengaria. I don't know when he attached himself. Lucky for you there is a way to get rid of hitch hikers. But the longer he stays, the longer he can influence you." The real Alucon explains perfectly fine.

'Why didn't you kick him out already?!' I ask irritably.

"According to the rules of Zengaria, I can't interfere with anything involving your soul. Only tell you how to get rid of the threat."

I growl in my head. 'Your made the rules! You just want to see me suffer!'

"Actually the actual creator of the Zengaria race made the rules."

I'm now confused. 'What? I was told our powers were locked and there was a whole race if us at one point that was in the war of the three factions. No creator about it.'

Alucon sighs. "This is not information you need to worry about at this point in time. All I'll tell you is you can't believe everything written in a book. No matter how old. I'll help you when we get back to Issei's house."

"It won't be easy though bastards! Why even try to stop me? You'll become a mindless killer eventually. I'm just speeding it up." A little boy says from the my head.

'Take a hike shorty.' I say mocking him.

"I'm not short! I just died before I could get taller!" He screams like a brat.

'So you are an eternal shorty? Must stuck to look up to everyone.' I comment still mocking the boy.

"I'm out." The boy says.

"You really shouldn't screw with the kid." Alucon mutters.

'Why?'

"You'll find out. Get back to class now."

"Let's go back to class. The bell is about to ring." Annabeth says.

I look her in eyes. "I could use the distraction. You did give me a lot of information to take in. Your secrets are safe with me."

She smiles. "Try not to be one of those people who commit suicide since you know you might eventually."

I make a straight face. "Too bad I already died twice." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" She asks not hearing me when I said it.

"Nothing. Hopefully you will never know." I tell her. Obsessive assassin or not, she is just doing what she was grown to do. What else does she know?

"How to kill the strongest? Not that I like you or anything, but I will be here for a while. So listen up. She has been trained to kill the supernatural. What if she actually tried to kill you? She has experience. You just have strength and luck." The Youngest Zengaria explains.

I smile slightly. 'If you weren't so bent on turning me evil, I would love you to stick with me and the First. Right?'

Alucon chuckles. "Of course. Always nice to talk to peoplebesides this guy. Plus I could talk about things if we were bored. Too bad I don't like unwanted guests in my territory. Therefore, unless David lets you stay, I'll tell him how to destroy your very soul. To the point that heaven nor hell will ever you. Just eradicated." Alucon says deviously.

"Can't wait! Then I will have the same chance! I'd get my own body!" The kid screams.

'Shut up both of you!' I roar in my head. Silence makes itself known. 'Stay silent until I can deal with you two. I'm heading to class.'

I walk to Annabeth nodding for her to follow. "Wait!" She calls to me. I turn to face her. "What about the body?"

I deadpan. 'What should I do with the body?' I ask the two beings in my head. I hear two loud slaps to, what I assume is, their face. 'Never mind then.'

"Maybe we should...I don't know. Your the assassin! You deal with it." I tell her while crossing my arms.

He puffs out her cheeks. "No fair! You were their original target."

I shrug walking back into the school. "Not my problem anymore. See you later."

I walk into class as the bell rings. I walk to my seat and sit as the teacher walks in to his desk. I wonder if she has anything interesting to teach us.

"Today we will study the male reproductive system. Before we start, any questions?" The teacher asks.

Whispers start to be heard from the girls of the class as most guys are looking anywhere except the teacher or girls. I just look my desk so extremely bored. Highschool is just boring now! Not that it was already boring. Just more so now.

"Looks like David volunteered to show the class what a male genital looks like! What a surprise!" The teacher calls out.

I look up extremely quickly. I look around myself to see no guy in the room and the door open. My eyes narrow. They left me behind.

"Go on up!"

"Show us!"

Seriously?! This class is the one with the perverts? Screw this. This is the first floor anyway. I'm sure the student council will understand.

I jump out the window sending glass everywhere then rolling on the ground. I start to dash normal human speed away hearing the class sigh in disappointment. Screw them. Nobody, unless Akeno took a peek when we first met in my room while I was unconscious, has seen me naked. I plan on keeping myself unseen in this timeline.

I hit something hard and fall flat on my butt. I look up out of my personal thoughts. The place none of the beings can walk in on. The head of the student council. Sona Sitri. Next head of the Sitri family. Crap. Why now?

I laugh nervously scratching the back of my head. "Nice to see you alive Sona!"

She pushes her glasses up. A glint catches her glasses making her menacing. Why did she have to be in the way? "Shut up unless I tell you to talk."

I frown throwing away my nervousness. I push myself off the ground staring her in the eye. With enough respect that one deserves. Not my full respect since her accusation of my father, but as a superior by ranking. I push a strand of my hair out of my left eye. Weird. I guess my hair has been growing longer than I thought. Oh well. A sign of what happened I guess. It has been through as much as I have.

"As soon as you admit that you were wrong about my father killing my mother and that you respect me for risking my life to save you even though you got out." I rant.

She frowns. "I do respect you and the others for risking your lives to try to save me. However," She sighs. "News in the Underworld states that he allied himself with Kokabiel and killed your siblings, but not yet due to the Faction of the Void. Count yourself lucky."

"That's it!" I walk up into her face nose to nose. "Do you believe that?"

She smiles lightly. "No." She admits. I step back to give her space that I am now willing to acknowledge. "However, that's not the issue at this time. The issue is that you are not in class. Why is that?"

Her smile grows sinister. I pale. A loud noise of guys from my class come from the doors of the school. She turns to look. Great!

I jump up all the way to the roof and run across in a one second flat. I get ready to jump until I notice the dead body from earlier still here. Really? Some assassin she is. Can't bother to get rid of a body.

I get ready to jump as a loud boom sounds from where the body is. But I feel no blood. Why?

I turn to see nothing there at all that proved he even died there. Not even his blood. Is this one of Annabeth's tricks? Even if that is true, how did she do it? Like he never existed.

I put that to the back of my head for later questions. I go back to what I was doing and jump to the ground towards the ORC place. I think that Rias deserves to know to be careful. Wait... shouldn't I have told Sona? Oh well. She can handle a little fight if it comes to it. Rias should know since she is the most naïve in my opinion. That and the fact that she will tell the rest so that Issei doesn't screw up.

I keep running for a second or two looking around. I stop in surprise. Annabeth just walked behind the ORC house! This is strange.

I jump on the roof nearest to where nobody could see me, but I could hear. I have to be sure that she isn't a current threat. If so then what to do? Kill her? No. No great reason to kill her. Send back to where she came from? Don't know where she lived.

I hear her start to, but I can't hear clear words. I got it. This'll be easy. I pop out my cat form. My cat ears and tail are out to give me better hearing.

"I did a kill thug. No. I haven't even heard of his exploits as of late. What do you mean? Oh him? The suspect can only use telepathy." She says pausing and talking.

I have a new clue. She has a contact. Wonder what she would do if she knew I was hearing everything.

"A lie? Why lie about being the strongest?" She asks.

I pale. Crap! I jump down and push her, grab the phone and start running to the outside of school. I activate my Red-Eyed Darkness form and jump in an ally of shadows. I close my eyes so that the red doesn't give me away.

I start to hear footsteps tap against the ground my way. They suddenly stop. "Damn it all! That monster was under my nose!" She starts to run farther away.

I bring the phone up to my ear. "What is going on?" A male voice asks from the speaker.

I grin. "Nothing much." I answer in my voice that comes with my dark form. His breathing stops on the other end. "I think you should call you dog off. Take her back before she gets in too deep."

"Wh...who...what are you?"

"I am the Zengaria. I'd love to see you fight on your own like a man instead of having an assassin do it. Your lucky I don't kill just for the fun of it. Only to those who deserve it. That falls in the category of attacking me or my friends. You attacked me. This is your warning. Good day." I drop the phone the phone on the ground and open my eyes. Across the ally is Annabeth about to turn. I jump up on the closest building then speed back to the ORC house.

I land in front of the door. I deactivate my dark form and walk in the place with the news. What would they say about the girl? Would they kill her just because they're paranoid? Probably not. They have more dignity than that.

I walk through the door in search for someone dependable. Nobody is in the main area. So I walk through the door to Rias' office still seeing no signs of Rias or anyone else.

I walk back out to the main room seeing a note on the table. I pick it up to read it. "If you are reading this David then we are out killing a stray devil. You couldn't come with us for multiple reasons. One being you were gone when we searched. Sincerely, Koneko."

I groan in frustration. Why did a stray pop up at a time like this? My luck sucks. Can't I get a break? How many times must I ask for a break anyway? Too much, if you ask me.

I walk outside intending to get some fresh air. I keep walking towards the gate of the school frustrated. I reach the gate then see an angel looking girl. Strangely looks like Rina. Even the shoulder length black hair. Her clothes consist of white shit, jeans and shoes.

Her back is turn to me. "David! Where are you?" She calls out.

It's Rina! I thought she died though. How did she get here?

I walk up to her. "Hi Rina." I greet.

"You have a with words, don't you champ?" The newest occupant of my soul asks.

'Shove it.' I retort mentally.

She turns around slowly landing her blue eyes on me. Her eyes are teary for some reason. Did she miss me?

She wraps her arms around me putting her head against my shoulder. I can feel tears against my shoulder from her eyes. I smile warmly feeling happy then wrap my arms around her. But what is she? Neko, phoenix, angel and devil? I'm pretty sure that isn't normal. But how did she come back anyway?

"I finally found you! I will never leave you again!" She says through her tears if joy.

"I won't let anyone take you away again. I swear I will protect you with my life. Even if I must fight a god or two." I promise quietly.

She pulls back letting go. She giggles. "You would fight a god just because I am in trouble?"

"Of course. Even if I have to die a third time." I say.

She tenses. "You died while I was gone?"

I shrug. "Yeah. Almost well to actual hell. I met God and Satan."

She falls to her knees. "You met two of the strongest beings? Of course not the strongest by a long shot, but you met two huge icons! If you died and met you them, how are you here?"

I grin. "They each lent me most of their power in order to revive me. Still not sure how to access their power. But I am sure I will find out someday. How are you alive?"

She looks to her left. "The angels found me on the edge of death. They would have left me to die if not for Michael. Leader of the angels." She explains.

I direct my smile up to the sky where heavensupposedly is. This is great. But why? Oh well. "Why did he save you? Don't get me wrong, I need a friend like you around, but why save a devil slash phoenix slash neko?"

"Because I need your word." The voice of the leader of the angels states behind me. I turn around to look at the royal blond.

"On what?" I ask genuinely curious.

He smiles at me. "That you won't ever abuse your powers." I go to respond, but he puts a hand up to silence me. He walks up to me. He proceeds to put a hand in my head. "I know that you are going to destroy this world. No way around." I look down guilt running through me. "But you can make at least one person happy. Rina." I look up to him confused. "I saved her because she seems to be your anchor to happiness along with your friends. This is the deal. Never abuse your power to kill innocents for the sake of it and I'll allow Rina to stay with you until she dies."

I grin widely. "Kill for the sake of it? That's not me. But if you need to hear it then fine. I promise to never kill innocents for the sake of it." I promise. A white flashes around me and Rina for a minute then fades away. "What was that?"

Michael the Archangel keeps smiling. "You are now the official master of Rina. You can call it whatever you want, but the bottom line is your her protector. Even in the chapter of your life after correcting your mistake."

I pull back wearily. "You mean I won't be in the clear even then?" I ask with irritation running through my voice.

He giggles. "You think that one who has power beyond belief can just live a peaceful life after knowing all the things you know will happen? You'll want to prevent it all. Am I right?"

I frown. "You are right on."

"Well I have to leave. Good day to you David. Before I go, you have to beware of the Kaous Brigade. If their going after the gods then you are going to be a target eventually." Michael spreads his arms and disappears into a white light.

I huff at his exit. "Show off."

"So where do I stay now, master?" She asks giggling like a schoolgirl at the end of her sentence.

I turn to the one if a kind creature. "I thought you said you wouldn't call me master." I comment deadpanning.

She shrugs. "I still want to know where I am staying. I seen you living with Issei. So I am curious on where I will stay." She rants.

"I'll get Issei's parents to let you stay with me. Just have you help around the house or something. If not then we will find another way way. Either way, I won't leave you alone." I tell her.

She smiles at me which is slowly turning into a grin. I tilt my head. What is she doing? Nothing good obviously.

"You got stronger for sure. But how much stronger?" She asks. She starts to walk around me in circles. "A little? A lot? Heavenly Dragon powerful? Pathetically weaker? Let's spar." She orders stopping behind me.

I laugh lightly. "Pretty eager to feel defeat? Let's go somewhere secluded." I state so that we don't get caught.

A large dome like shield covers us. "There we go. First round will be all out strength. No powers or transformations. Go!"

She runs at me with a fist ready to hit. I smirk at her. She will not beat me. No matter what she does. She throws the fist at my face, but I catch her fist in my hands with relative ease.

"Maybe you should use your fire attacks so that we are even." I suggest.

She smirks making me tense up. "Alright." A blue flame flows around her left leg and fist I have in my hand. The blue flames hurts! I let go, but she kicks at my side. I jump back quickly evading the fire. I look at my palm watching as the burnt skin is healing. "The first of my kind is not something to take lightly." She states condescendingly.

I laugh lightly looking up to her confused face. "I was afraid I was going to have to go easy on you. I guess not." I say. I jump up in a blur, not my fastest, but I need an ace. I land behind her then kick at her back only for her to dodge. She slowly turns to face me.

"Is that all you got? Pretty weak without your powers." She states.

Screw ace cards. I'm putting her in her place. I dash almost my fastest past her then skid, turn and give a round house kick to her back sending her towards the a wall. She rolls to a stop. She proceeds to get up shakily. Did I kick that hard?

"I thought you said you wouldn't use your powers." She says pouting.

"That wasn't even a power generated attack. Purely physical punch and speed." I tell her smirking.

"We are done with testing your strength then. I would hate to be fighting you at full power."

"Depends on if I go into the Great Light or the Red-Eyed Darkness. Each has their own advantages." I tell her.

She shakes her head. Wonder why? "Can we leave already?" She asks.

"Sure. I'll have to tell you of everything that happened while you were gone. So prepare for a long talk."

Later that day at night

In David's room

I finish up my story up to the last meeting with the girl that wants me dead without knowing it's me. I keep watching Rina who is on the edge of sleep. Whatever. I warned her it would be long.

"Just go to sleep. You're way too tired." I tell her sighing.

She shakes her head growing a smile. "I am just," She yawns loudly. "A little worn out. Your story was just a little too long. I want to just sit and...talk." She then falls asleep right on the spot.

I catch her from falling and place her on the bed I use. She is part angel now. Wow. That has to be the first thing to ever happen.

"Hey David." Alucon calls out to me gaining my attention. "You wanted my attention before your girlfriend found you."

A red tint finds its way to face. 'She is not my girlfriend! And yes, I remember now. I need a way to speak to both you and the kid inside my body. Is it possible?' I ask in a business like fashion.

No noises sound anywhere for thirty seconds. Finally, Alucon answers. "Yes. It is a easy thing to do. Now tell me, you remember how I said I am attached to your soul?"

'Yeah.'

"Well I am going to explain the way the I am able to stick to your soul. So listen up. When you chose to become a Zengaria instead if fire or the sword you created a land of my image. Something I like. But you have your own WORLD as a realm only you can enter. Not even I can enter without your direct permission. It seems as though, unless you can want to get rid of the runt, you have a third realm of land added to your soul. Since we can't enter your world created by your soul without your permission, it goes the same with us." Alucon explains.

I take a minute to absorb all of this. I have a whole world created by my soul? Wow. 'Does everyone have soul lands?' I ask.

"No. Only those of the strongest and the Zengaria." He answers.

I smile. 'I'll have to check it out soon. And might as well keep the kid around and see if he can help instead of hurt me for giving him a home.' I tell the First Zengaria.

"Unwilling!" The kid yells from my mind.

'So what you're saying is that you are ungrateful for your new friend?' I ask sweetly.

"...Friend? I only had one in my entire life. How do I know you will let me stay?"

I keep smiling. 'If I break this promise, you and Alucon have permission to wipe my soul from existence.' I tell the Youngest Zengaria.

"That is...deep. Putting your soul on the line? If you're to be my friend then call me Lucas. I promise to help you as long as I am able to help. Not much more than Alucon here can, but I can try." Lucas says.

"You two have guts. I like having you two here." Alucon then directs his voice to me. "Your training to travel to your soul world will begin tomorrow. Be ready."

"No problem guys." I tell them out loud.

The two voices leave and I am then left to a room with a sleeping girl in it. This is going to be very eventful week. Leading up to the funeral. But at least I can see my old friends again.

I walk to the window sill and lay on it. With a deep sigh, I fall in a sweet sleep.

End

Finished on 11-29. I finished it nicely I think. Nothing big or small. I hope you all liked this!

Thank you Republic Che for following the story! Maybe by the next update there will be 10 or more followers just like you.

Now the comment from (AJ) Guest: Yes. I don't plan on bringing her (or is it a guy? That gender changing thing confuses me sometimes.) in anytime soon though. The dragon will show up. She will show up when they confront the leader: the same person! She is the leader of the Kaous Brigade in this story. Be prepared!

That about wraps things up. Right? Wait! There is the Frozen reference, isn't there? Please don't take it seriously. I just had him act that way because I found myself amused by it.

Now I am done. Thank you for all! Have a great day/night/morning!


	18. Chapter 18

12-02 is the day I am starting this. If this makes itself live on the 25'th then merry Christmas! Or if there are sensitive people reading then happy holiday! I don't care how you phrase it!

By the way, I am going by anime and manga. Here we go! As of this day, there is nothing to comment back to. Let's start to the story I love and the story that makes you less bored! Hopefully.

Notice me sempai!

...

Kill me please. Just...just start reading. Please. Before I embarrass myself any further.

Chapter 16: Reunion and secrets

Realm of dreams

I wake up to a bright light. A light that is annoying. Disturbing me.

I put my arms over my eyes in an attempt to rid my closed eyes of the light. Doesn't work for some reason. Now I am weary. What light can just fly through your arm?

I open my eyes while lowering my arm. In the middle of this...completely white room? What? In the middle is God.

"What does the undead want?" I ask wearily.

The silver haired man smirks. "I want to know why the Zengaria only has the first stages of the light and dark transformations." He says looking at me.

I take step back one step making everything go dark. Instead of light, there is only dark. Strangely I can see just fine. Why though? I don't recall being able to see in this kind of darkness.

"If you don't answer him then answer me. First question, can you see?" The voice of Satan asks. I turn to see the flaming hair true Devil. "Well?"

"Yeah. Why is that?" I ask.

He grins like a seasoned serial killer. "Looks like the dark has taken a to you. You might like your light form, but your more likely to unconsciously use that form in the presence of an enemy to kill him or her instead of the light to heal the enemy." He explains. "How do you feel about that?"

I look to the ground in concentration. I don't feel like talking to the two greatest dead people in existence. As long as I just answer him the sooner I can return to a peaceful sleep.

"I'd feel bad if the enemy was human. While they are probably worse than most supernatural beings, they have sympathy."

He grins demonically. "Would you consider yourself human after all you have seen and done?" He asks stalking towards me. "I mean, you killed so many."

"I-" I go to say, but he interrupts.

"Without any sort of way to feel sorry!" He slowly stops in front of me. "That is cold! Even those in human history that once tried to commit genocide to a race of humans had his named remembered by the world." He straightens up while grabbing my shoulders holding the glint of the insane in his eyes. "You probably can't remember the first person you killed! Can you even remember asking that person their name? You are just a blood thirsty killer that isn't even remember a name once they died! Only those who done you extremely wrong and that wasn't even your kill!" Satan yells laughing historically into the direction the sky should be.

I growl upset at him. "Take that back." I demand in a low and dangerous voice promising pain.

He lets go and gets in my face glinting a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Oh? What is the little monster going to do to the greatest monster ever?" He asks in a challenging tone.

"I'll rip you apart as many times as I can until I wake up." I threaten.

"Then you'll just forget me right? You are just a kid! You don't know half of what God and I know!"

I go to strike him with my face, but a door shaped darkness, darker than what is around us, appears and he backs into it then the thing disappears as soon as he us in it and I am sent flying for miles at that same moment. I skid and roll in the ground finally stopping after a minute. I shakily stand back up only to fall back on the ground.

"How did he do that? I know that he is said to be very strong, but I was sure they said they both don't have anywhere near their old power." I then realize something. "That means he could easily have if he had his full power still." I continue out loud with wide eyes.

"That's right young one. Remember who you lose to if you forget who you kill. Those who win are the ones who are worth remembering. They are what you must grow and learn from." God says from behind me. I turn on my knees to see the bright light without light bulbs. There, a ways away, is God just standing there. "While I do not agree with him that you are a monster, I do believe that you are going to become one if you love your father too much."

That catches my attention making me force myself up and limp right over to the original leader of heaven. "What is wrong with my father?"

"Your father has changed. He isn't in custody of the Faction of the Void anymore, but you must choose to join a group of monsters with your father or fight for good until the destruction of all life on earth." God explains.

I fall to my knees in despair. "So you are telling me that my father whom raised me to be a normal somewhat good kid is evil now?" I ask in hopes that he will tell me that I am an idiot and he is just hostage that he will be let go if I join.

"Yes. He will offer you a place in their group along with Ophis. You would be given the opportunity to be her right hand man. The go to guy. Her personal bodyguard. If not, you will continue to suffer until you make it to the doorway to your second chance."

The world starts to shake making everything start to go black. I stand up to start my shaky walk only to from the shaking of this place.

"See you later. Count on it." God tells me. Then everything goes completely blank.

Awake

I open my eyes to see a grinning Issei. "Time to wake up! Because someone is here to see you!" Issei announces.

I roll my sleepy eyes taking Issei's hands off of me. "I already know Rina is here."

Issei makes a confused look at me as if I was the idiot. "Obviously. I can see her curled under your bed covers. Somebody else is here. I honestly never thought I'd never see her again. Strange thing is that she asked for you and I specifically while the rest stay in their room asleep."

I look outside finding it pretty dark out. Still looking out, I ask Issei something. "What time is it?"

"About five in the morning." He answers.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Irina." He simply answers.

I turn back to face him in surprise. "I was sure that I left a pretty bad impression on her." I comment.

He shrugs knowing what I mean. "You'd think that a pure girl like her would rather stay away from the home of a devil. Let alone the fact of going into the radius of you. You're a good guy, but you get violent when you get Ito your fights. Plus the last I remember you clearly talking to was when..." Issei stops there looking down at the floor.

I chuckle a little bit. "I am already at peace with what happened. Kinda the reason we are having that funeral next Monday."

"What about your father? I know that Billy and Sarah are getting your respects, but what about him? He hasn't been found yet." Issei continues still staring at the floor.

The thought of my father takes a drive in my mind reminding me that I will betray him or my friends. I put that in the back if my mind forcefully. "We'll deal with him when we see him again."

He nods. Probably deciding to drop it. He looks back up then turns walking out. He gestures for me to follow, so I do. As we walk to the living room, I start to feel an unfamiliar aura. A positive one. The aura of a pure angel. I thought that Issei said it was Irina. Whom is human.

I stop when we get into the room with the girl in it. It is Irina. Unless an angel is using trickery. But then the angel would become an fallen angel for such tactics. Everything is leading to her being Irina.

"Thank you for coming down on my behalf you two." Irina thanks slightly bowing.

"Not really a problem." I tell her passively.

"It's a pleasure to have you here ma'am." Issei greets like a gentleman.

I hold in a laugh. "I am here to talk you two about a few things." Irina starts to talk completely putting off Issei's gentleman act.

"Hey! Say hi to me!" Issei complaints.

"What do you want with us?" I ask still ignoring Issei's antics.

"First thing is first." She starts. She looks directly at me. "The church wishes for the presence of the Zengaria."

I scoff. "What would your church need that I need to be there?" I ask

She smiles warmly. "The children want to meet you of course!"

I fall flat on my face in surprise. I slowly get back in my feet. Not because I am hurt at all. Mostly because I am popular enough for children wanting to see me.

"They want to see me?" I ask slowly. She nods. "Weird kids."

"Why do you say that?" She asks.

"I killed. I can't remember many..." Just like Satan said. I won't make that mistake anymore. "Besides Kokabiel."

She suddenly gets sheepish. "In all honesty, it was either we tell them you killed the guy or we tell them that you prevented a war."

"Guess it's not a lie." Rina responds for me from behind. I look to find her yawning.

"I guess." I agree with her.

"We can't allow devils near the church." Irina states sternly.

I put an arm around Rina with a straight face. "Good thing she is now part angel. Since she is coming with me. Unless you want to return without me."

"First of all, how is a devil part angel?" Issei asks. For once, Irina nods her head in agreement with Issei's question.

"Beats me. Show them Rina." I tell her in a brother-like manner.

"It's too early for this." Rina mutters. Her wings shoot out showing six wings. Each were different. Three different types of wings. A pair of angel wings, devil wings and phoenix wings. "Can I be done?"

"Of course." I tell her as she retracts her wings into her back. Honestly I am impressed too. I turn back to the gaping Irina. "She goes if I go. I already swore to Michael face to face that I won't let her get hurt without a fight. If not then I will not go with you, Irina." I flat out tell Irina.

Irina shakes her head. "As much as I hate to say no, it's not my place to let a devil into a church." Irina says.

I nod. It really isn't her place to let her in. "Then why me?"

"What do you mean?" She asks.

I laugh a tiny bit in amusement. She really can't see that I am all of her enemies in one. Kind of pathetic. "I am the hate and will of everything in existence. That means I am everything you are against."

She smirks causing me to tense up. "You are also all we stand for. Proving that anything can happen if you try hard enough."

"What about me? What did you need me for?" Issei asks.

Irina looks to Issei remembering he is still there. I let my tension go so that I can relax. I walk to a chair and sit down.

"The church wants to warn you about future events. We don't know who, but once in a blue moon, we get a message about what is to happen. Never clear, but usually has a meaning. It told us that you will suffer the loss of somebody close. Within the coming months. It can happen from between now or five months."

Issei tenses up noticeably. This isn't good. How will he suffer? Who will die? Or will anyone die at all? How will he react once it happen?

"Don't worry too much about it. Deal with it when it happens." Lucas tells me.

'I am his friend. Of course I will be worried.' I tell him mentally.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about your training today." Alucon comments.

I pale catching Issei, Rina and Irina's attention. 'I would never forget! Your crazy!' I start laughing nervously out loud.

"I can read your thoughts. You forgot. Get in gear. We start in an hour." Alucon states.

"What's wrong?" Irina asks.

I look at her while getting color back. "I just remembered that I something to do today. Maybe some other time when I come back from the funeral." I suggest.

"Your family actually died?" Irina asks with pity in her eyes.

My fist clench unconsciously. "Yeah. And I killed both Kokabiel and the guy that killed my sister. I do not regret it at all." I state through grit teeth.

"Even though I told you he was mine." Issei comments with irritation clear in his voice.

"I couldn't care less if I tried. He already asked to die when he killed my brother. He just added to the plea by showing his face again." I tell him. "Anyway. I can't go. I have to do something."

"What's more important than the children?"

"My training. Sorry if that sounds selfish, but I would rather see them alive rather than dead on the ground." I tell her solemnly.

"What kind of training?" Issei asks.

Oh crap. What do I tell them? Should I just flat out say that I am training with Alucon? Issei and the rest, except for Xenovia, know Alucon personally from the training against Riser the first time around. But what will Irina do? Will she attack or accept? Will she declare me enemy of the church or find it reassuring that I can speak to the first Zengaria?

"Tell her. No matter how you look at it you will look the bad guy. Might as well be able to say you told the truth." Lucas says.

'I guess your right.' I respond to the boy in my head. I look to Issei. "I am training with the First Zengaria to access my inner world."

Issei pales a lot. "You mean the guy from before fighting Riser?"

"Don't even say you guys didn't deserve the grueling training. You guys were knocking me around like a toy." I tell him.

"What!? The first Zengaria has been dead since forever ago! How can you be training with the dead?!" Irina screams.

"Shut up!" I order her before she wake everyone up. "The answer to your question is that he is attached to my soul. Now I must go and prepare a area where I can be undisturbed."

"Don't we have school though?" Issei asks.

I shrug. School isn't important to me. "School is not that important to me at the moment. I'd love to see their faces alive longer than a week."

"You keep going on about how you would rather see everyone alive longer than a time period. Why would they be dead so soon?" Irina asks irritably. A shadow casts over her eyes by her hair. "Are you planning on killing everyone in this town?"

I look down at the floor. This is why I shouldn't have tried to save Issei. I don't regret trying, but I regret knowing I will kill everyone. Especially when some people react like this. Because this is how people should act. Upset that a person of great power is trying to disrupt the peace they fight hard to keep.

I look up to meet her gaze through my hair shading my face. I watch as her hand slowly moves toward her back. I walk over to her and grab her wrist making her flinch. She looks to me trying to see through my hair that I am looking at her through.

"Are you?" She repeats. "If so, I have no choice, but to fight you." She states showing determination in her eyes.

"I have no intention of that. Like I said, I would love to see everyone live long and happy lives. Besides, I won't be here by this Sunday. Now if you excuse me, I am leaving to find a nice comfy place to concentrate." I tell her proceeding to leave out the door.

A hand plants itself in my left hand caringly. "We'll go together brother." I twist my head to see Rina is the one with my hand in her hand.

"Are you sure? You'll probably be really board."

She shrugs like she couldn't care less. "I'll just sleep next to you. Not really a problem for me." She tells me.

I sigh with a smile on my face. "Alright then. Let's go to my chosen destination."

I start walking out with Rina in tow leaving everyone else to go to school and do their own thing. As we walk towards the area (please tell me you know where they are going. Not really hard to guess. For me at least. Sorry for the interruption...continue.) we are stopped by an old couple.

"Do you young ones know where Issei Hyoudou lives? We are his grand parents and are having dinner at his place and staying for a little while." The old man explains as my eyes widen to saucer plates.

'Do you two think that these two could be the ones to be killed?!' I yell out inside my head to the two residents in my soul.

"Definitely. Maybe you guys will get lucky and they just die of a heart attack or perhaps a stroke." Lucas suggests.

I deadpan inside my head. Seriously? This is what I'm stuck with? Oh well, off topic.

"To be perfectly honest, he may have a point. These two seem to be old enough to die anytime now." Alucon says matter of factly.

"You two seem to agree a lot lately." I state still deadpaning.

"Well he is kind of right. These people are old enough." He retorts.

'Nobody has died without being killed lately. Just doesn't sound right.' I remind the First Zengaria.

"Are you alright young lad?" The old man asks.

I snap out of it and give him a smile that only one like me could give while trying to act casual: a goofy one. "I kind of spaced out for moment. Sorry. Yeah, I know where he lives. He lives a ways down there."

The two thank us as we both carry on our way. "By the way." The old man calls back to us. Me and Rina turn to face the old couple. "Hope you two use protection when you do it." He states grinning like an idiot.

The wife pulls out a rolled up news paper and whacks him on top of his head. I shake my head in denial. As my head makes a second trip towards Rina mid shake, and find her blushing madly. I continue the rest of my shake letting my eyes land on the lady dragging the old man away with a bump on his head.

"That was...different." I comment with a slight nervous laugh.

"Definitely related to Issei." Rina states.

I shrug. Oh well, we have to hurry. We continue on our way to my old destroyed house. Exactly as we left it.

"I half expected it to be overrun with thugs or something." I say out loud just because.

"I fully expected this place to be torn down by now." Rina states.

"You knew we were coming here?" I ask surprised. The girl is pretty smart.

"Nope. I just expected it would be gone." She tells me.

I almost face face falt if not for Rina holding tightly onto my hand. I walk through the broken down door with Rina feeling as if I am where I belong. Well considering the fact that this is where my family was before they died, I guess I would feel at ease here. I guess it goes for Rina too because she just eased her muscles a lot. Almost as if she was asleep.

I walk upstairs into my old room so that I can start my training with Alucon. I look around to find it like the last time I was here when I found Sarah's pendent she was contained in. I wonder where that thing went. Haven't seen it since that fake Riser match up.

But was that really Riser in control when fighting us? He said that he only wanted to impress Rias. But that Vali guy said something about him going insane with power from what Rias and the others claim.

Oh well, that's not the point for being here. I am here to get access my soul world. Hopefully it will be easy enough. Rina lets go of my hand and walks over next to the window then curls up going to sleep.

"Sit down on the floor so that we can start your training. Once inside you will have a feeling which feels as if you're a door and are being knocked on. TG hat will be me asking to come in. Once I am in we can go through a few basic things. Then you are on your own considering this world is built of what you like. Any questions?" Alucon explains professionally.

I sit down. 'What next?'

"Imagine falling through a dark hole, pit or trench. Doesn't matter as long as you are falling." Alucon instructs as if he had practice with this speech.

'Have you been rehearsing this?' I ask him through my mind.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here? It gets very boring after fighting and lazing around." He replies sharply.

'You like fighting and being lazy the most? Your a strange one.'

"Shut up and imagine falling." Alucon orders losing patience.

'Fine.'

I close my eyes then imagine myself when fighting those mindless suicidal girls falling back to the ground. I consentrate on how the wind felt. Crap. I don't remember how it felt since I had other things on my mind.

Suddenly feeling comes to me as if...I am...reliving it. What?! I look around frantically blinking and opening my eyes. But it seems I am stuck in this experience! "Rias!" I call out to her in an attempt to see if this is real.

My decent decreases too fast for me to actually see anything anymore. Well this sucks. I brace myself for impact again tensing up. But I don't feel anything except the feeling...of a soft mattress.

I open my eyes to see what is going on because it did not feel this nice the first time I fell from there. If only falling felt this nice.

I find myself in my room completely clean and Rina sleeping next to me. I stare a couple minutes because she is only wearing panties! Her boobs are showing! Oh no! I jump out of bed quickly and find myself in my Zengaria outfit.

I walk out my completely clean door and see the upstairs hall clean. Why is the house clean? This isn't right.

I walk downstairs quietly so that i don't make a noise that would alert any enemies. As I reach the bottom of the stairs I start to hear voices. Two males and two females.

I sneak over to the edge of the kitchen to look into the living room finding something impossible. My father, sister, brother and...my mother. My mother?! How is she here?!

I would reconize her black hair and nice body anywhere. (David would like a word with you viewers. [I only described her like that because I have no other idea how to describe her! I don't think of her like that! Jeez.] There you go.) I walk in gaining their attention.

"Hello son! How was your sleep with your sister?" My mother asks as if she was never killed.

"What?" Is my intelligent answer.

"We've noticed she has been attached to you since she I gave birth to her silly. We also know that she has start sleeping next to you since she got into middle school." She continues making my face go redder than a tomato even should.

"Even though she is your sister little bro, do screw her. Don't take advantage of her lack of of bra, shirt and pants." Sarah states grinning like a woman who knows that they have an advantage over you.

"Big brother sleeps next to sister?" Billy asks then starts to giggle.

Father looks at me with a knowing smile. "If you don't go out you won't ever find a girlfriend! Of course you probably assume that you could be with Rina your whole life. Ignoring this matter, this is your second day of school! Means that you will have to catch up on some things since you have missed some things." Father rambles on.

I try to say something, but nothing could come out. This seems so real. More realistic then when I was in hell. And that hurt a lot, so I know that was real. But maybe that was all a dream? No. I experienced way too much for just a one night dream.

I walk out the door to the house not saying a word to them. I find myself in the Kuoh neighborhood still and looking at the academy. I was never across the street from it. Although I would have liked that a lot.

I walk on over along with hundreds of other people going to this academy. None of them seem to recognize me. I look where the occult research club is and see it still standing there. Good.

I walk over to the building and walk in. But everything in here is dusty and has tarps over everything. As if there hasn't been anything here in ages. I walk in farther fear in my heart. Not fear exactly, but nervousness. Something that makes my back tingle.

"Anybody here?" I ask loudly in an attempt to find any trace of Rias and the others.

A small and sexual grunt comes from behind Rias' office door. I kick down the door to find Issei, Xenovia, Akeno, and Kiba watching...porn...on a laptop.

On the other side of the room sitting down looking disgusted. Some more than others. Sitting there is Rias, Asia, Gasper and Koneko.

They all turn to my position in surprise. "I'm pretty sure the sign out there said that you must be in the club to get in we are all popular, except Issei, why are you here?" Rias asks looking at me with a blush on her face, but oddly not flinching from my presence.

I roll my eyes at the group. They don't have the usual aura of devils or even Issei's dragon aura. I don't think I want to know about what is going.

I turn around and walk out to the school for a test run of this place. Let's see what happens shall we?

Annabeth

Outside real world ORC

house

"So he isn't here?" Annabeth asks herself while stalking the hangout place of the club called the Occult Research Club. "Are they actual devils or just enjoy studying them? Oh well. Wether or not they are devils don't matter. I am here for the Zengaria." She continues to herself.

She frowns hearing something from a window with hightened senses from her carrier of killing, sneaking and other stuff. She walks quickly over very quietly. So quietly that you would expect this from the more skilled assassins. She puts her ear just below the window in an attempt to hear.

"So he is out training with the First?" A girl sighs in frustration. "Why does he have to be so troublesome?"

"Because that is who he is. Besides, if not for him we would be so bored and so dead." Another female voice replies happily.

'Come on.' Annabeth urges in her mind. 'Who is the First? Who is being trained?'

"I feel sorry for David though." The voice of Issei Hyoudou comments. One of three people Annabeth was told not to get near if she didn't want to be eye raped.

"As much work he gave you, you never finished. Then he whipped you into shape enough to fight in the match." A monotone voice tells him.

Annabeth's eyes narrow. 'Why is he with a guy named the First? Why is he training the first place?' Annabeth asks in her head. 'I have a feeling that there is more to David and then a boy who is sick of school.'

Annabeth strains her ear to hear if they are whispering. "Have you guys heard about the dissapearense of that one foreign exchange guy?" Some other asks the others.

"Yeah. The very next day the others left to go back. But he was never on the plane back with them. Very strange." The very first female voice says in a thoughtful tone.

'Well I killed him in front of his friends. Attacking my number one suspect of the Zengaria can't be harmed.' Annabeth states in her mind.

"We need to ask him how Rina got here as well. Last I knew, she was dead." The Issei guy adds.

'What?! How is that possible? Bringing the dead back? I need to look into this a LOT more.' Annabeth backs away quietly. She then proceeds to walk to the school slowly. A smirk forces its way onto her face. "I wonder if I am right about David. I would love to kill him before anyone else."

End

Finished 12-24. I f'ing finished in time for the holidays! Yeah!

I'd like to thank all the followers from the first in February to the newest one! This has been awesome! Hopefully this has been acceptable for you all. Now a word from our friends from the story.

David and his family: Happy holidays!

Rias and the ORC: See you guys next year!

Issei: Happy Porno day!

David: That's not a thing...

Issei: Then why do my parents almost always have porn given to me?

Sarah: Because you're so disgusting that they couldn't think of anything else!

I think that's enough of those guys. I wonder how much fun you guys are having? Oh well. PS: I say holidays so that nobody is offended.

Happy holidays! Have a great day/night/morning!


	19. New years

Buddies! Pals! Probably not best friends! Welcome to flipping 2017! Congrats on living through another year of endless time! Felt like it went by fast for m, honestly. But that's just me.

Sorry to those who think this is a waste of another potential chapter. I am working on the next chapter as hard as I can, but I had to spend time with my family. I thought hard about uploading this. But then I thought it would be rude not to.

Don't worry about these pointless updates since this will only come out during big holidays. I want to tell you guys and gals my new years resolution: Not to make a resolution next year!

I can at least complete my resolution. If you wish to tell anybody your resolution but feel you can't then I will lisrten! I don't mind listening!

Thanks for taking your time reading this! Have a great day/night/morning!


	20. Chapter 20

Started 12-27. What's up? There may be a lot of things you could say, but for the sake of time, ignore this.

Or don't and keep reading this pointless message. I mean, why not? Its not like you have anything better to do. Right? Right?!

Rage is fun isn't it? In anime you can rage on somebody and laugh about it afterwards. But if you screw up, even in anime, prepare for some stuff to go down.

Chapter 17: The world inside me

This school is...interesting. I just watched Rias walk by! But guess what happened. Nothing. People didn't even bat an eye at! Everyone treated her like a normal human! Other then the occasional guy moving their eyes to her chest.

I smile to myself while still waiting outside my new classroom. This is exactly what I was expecting when I first came into Kuoh Academy. Normal people stuff. It has been a while since I have been around anything normal, so this is nice. But I don't remember Rina being my sister. This has to be my inner world.

I like everything here so far. All I have to do is wait for Alucon to come knocking so that we can get some things out of the way. For instance, how do I get out? I still have unfinished business in the real world.

"Come on in." I snap out of my thoughts realizing that class has started and the teacher is calling me in. "Are you even there?"

I walk in with an apologetic grin. "Sorry everybody, I was stuck in my thoughts. My name is David. Hopefully you all will be good people during my stay."

The class all suddenly freeze up at the same time. A knocking feeling pounds straight into me hurting a lot. How do I accept his question of coming into this place?

"Come in already idiot!" I growl out from frustration.

A tall guy with shoulder length green, light blue and light silver shimmers into the room wearing his version of the fighting suit. So this is the first Zengaria? He kind of looks cool. Wait a minute. I seen him before. Just before he started training the ORC group when I was under the impression that I was one of her pieces. When I was still ignored...glad that's done and over with.

"I think giving you that small time frame of free roam gives you an a idea of why some Zengaria never left this place." The guy says supporting a straight face.

My eyes widen quite a bit. Some never left? "How did they ever have kids to lead up to me then?"

Alucon grins holding back a laugh. "The girls that liked those ones decided to rape him. Maybe you'll get lucky and Rina would go for it." He suggests still trying not to laugh.

Color drains from my face in shock. "Raped?" He nods. "I've decided. I refuse to stay here."

Alucon drops every bit of amusement to a very serious expression. "You can't as of this moment."

"Why?" I ask slightly confused.

The First Zengaria turns his head to look outside the class window. "See how everything here has stopped?"

"Yeah?" I ask more than answer.

"It's the exact same on the outside world. The real one. I have never been able to find out why. It just happens."

"What does this have to do with getting out?" I ask really wanting out.

"The first time you enter this place means you must spend twelve hours here. In a place where everything is to your liking. This is where those who stayed decided to stay in the first place. They had things to protect, but they found those ones here to their liking. Then there are those who had standards. They left and came back once in a while though. A couple only came here to get rid of some stress." He explains while looking out the window still.

"What you're saying is that I have to stay here from twelve hours here or out there in the real world twelve hours?" I ask confused about time in here.

Alucon jumps on top of a guy's head and sits down. I sweat drop at him. Really? Sitting on somebody? Let alone their head?

Another knocking pounds at my very being bringing a grin to the First's face. "Come in already you little jerk!"

"I thought I was your friend?" A child-like voice asks smugly.

I turn around to find the short red head standing on top of the teacher's head. "Shut it squirt." I yell him only to bring a smirk to his face. "What do you want?"

"I came here because I got bored. I have only been getting even more bored since I was attached to your soul." Lucas complains like a immature child. Which is the most probable explanation.

I roll my eyes at the kid. "Gee, I wonder how that happened?" I ask oozing out sarcasm. "Oh I know! You forced yourself in!"

"Let's not bother with the details." The red head says waving his head dismissively. "All that matters is the end result. That being I am stuck inside you. So I wanted to spar!" The kid states loud and proud.

I turn to Alucon. "Is it possible to summon you two into the real world? The only thing I know is Alucon can switch places with me. Even then he did it only once."

"What!? I thought the Zengaria that was once inside me said that was a forbidden!" Lucas yells slightly jealous.

Alucon sighs in exasperation. "Who was your Zengaria inside you?"

"Don't know exactly. He told me to call him Deceit." Lucas says thinking about it. The First Zengaria deadpans at the boy.

"You got my great grandson. He was always lazy. He thought he was big and bad, but he was super lazy."

"Your telling me that he could have helped me so much, but he was too lazy to help?"

"Yep."

"That jerk!"

"Shut up!" I yell to the kid growing a tick mark on my head. I turn to Alucon. "Answer the question now!"

"Not as of the moment. Not very many Zengaria trusted the one inside them." He explains.

"So I've heard." I reply.

"So you have. In other words you would have to create this technique." Alucon continues.

I sigh. Why must everything revolve around what I can do? It sucks. I mean look at some of the other things that happened in the past. A lot of that had to do with what I could or couldn't do.

"I'm starting to think that this is not worth the power. A lot has happened right after I got my power." I comment just because.

"Whose fault is it that you ran right into your death?" Both the the Zengaria ask smug as ever.

"It's in my blood to try to save somebody from death! Plus I used to see the future. It was pretty clear what I should do."

Alucon finally turns his face towards me and Lucas. "That reminds me, I got rid of that power."

"What?!" I yell upset.

"I've been thinking a lot. That power is the only reason you are in this situation in the first place. I'd rather not have a repeat of that." He explains as if it was clear as day. Even though it is.

"I can see the logic in that." The Youngest Zengaria adds.

I cross my arms. "I guess I can see where you are coming from." I grumble.

"We should probably leave so that time can resume. After all, you probably want to leave as soon as possible." The First Zengaria assumes.

"Your right. But it is nice to see the people that I am talking to once in a while. No matter how irritating they are." I tell him.

The two smile then disappear. Time resumes to normal as I walk to my seat in the back. This is a nice place to be for a little while I guess.

Issei during lunch in real world

As Issei walks to the club he notices his show is untied. What a idiot. He gets on his knee to tie it. He finishes about get up until he notices another pair of shoes in front of him.

He looks up and finds the new girl there. Seems to be patiently waiting for him. 'What's up with the new girl? Hasn't she learned to hate my guts yet? Maybe David put a good word in for me!' Issei thinks in his mind.

Issei stands up. "Have you seen David today?" She asks.

'Damn it!' "Not since this morning. What do you need?" Issei asks disappointed.

"Cut the crap devil." She orders.

Issei tenses up ready for a fight. "Isn't it a little too crowded for a fight here lady?" Issei asks caseous of the threat.

"Calm down devil. I'm only here for the Zengaria and I believe David might be linked to that person somehow."

'An assassin? After the Zengaria which is David. Let's play this safe.' "I wasn't aware he was linked to such a horrible monster."

"He is obviously part of the supernatural. He can speak telepathically. I believe that is how they talk to each other. I don't know if he knows about that though." She explains looking deep into Issei's eyes.

"I see. What do you expect me to do about this?" Issei asks confused on why she is speaking to him.

"You and some other people are heading to his home town soon and I want you to get some information on him. If you do and it turns out he is the Zengaria I will give you a million dollars in yen from my ten million reward."

Money signs pop up inside his eyes. "No problem!"

The girl grins sadistically. "That is where you're wrong."

"Huh?"

"I looked up his files and found out about his friends. Only five of them caught my eye. Can you guess what they are?" She asks quizzically.

"Angel?"

"Nope! Two are devil, two are fallen and the other is unknown, unless the file files are right and she is just human with a powerful weapon." She tells him. "They have been around him since early middle school. Those five were his best friends."

"How do you know this much?" Issei asks creeped out.

"I have to dig deep in my line of work." She explains simply. "Get ahold of me when you get back from that trip."

"No problem!" Issei repeats. She walks away leaving Issei to his thoughts. 'Not good! I can't do this to David. What I supposed to do? And his old best friends are fallen and devil? Not to mention that human girl. Rias deserves to know about this.'

Issei proceeds to run all the way to the ORC house in a hurry. He opens the door looking around the room quickly. Nobody! He runs into Rias' office finding Rias stripping next Akeno and Koneko.

Blood shoots out of Issei's nose like a gun. Koneko suddenly is in front of Issei and punches him in the face knocking him to the ground. "Pervert."

"It wasn't my fault she was naked this time though!" Issei cries out shooting up in a sitting up position. His eyes trail back to Rias getting dressed catching a glimpse of boob again.

A shoe connects to his face sending his head back into the floor. "Don't you get tired of that?" Koneko asks.

"Yeah!" Issei shouts.

"Then stop being such a pervert." She states as if it is the easiest thing in the world.

"Never!" Issei retorts.

"What did you need Issei? You looked like something happened." Rias says.

Issei stands up getting serious. "I just met an assassin after the Zengaria."

Outside the window

"You met what?!" Rias shrieks.

'You are playing right into my scheme little Hyoudo. If this works then I'll know if David is the Zengaria or not.' Annabeth explains in her mind.

"The new girl! I was walking over here when she stopped me. She is after David! She believes he is associated with him so we are in big trouble." Issei practically screams.

Annabeth smirks victoriously. 'I am right! All I have to do is wait for the right time. After all, even that monster should give his respects to his dead family.' Her smirk falters into a uncertain face. 'But if he is the Zengaria, why did he not attack me when he found out that I am after him? Perhaps it is because he figured that I'm not smart enough?'

"Does David know about this?" Rias asks very worried about her friend.

"I have no idea. He left while Irina was still there and before my grandparents got there." Issei tells Rias.

"Where would he have gone?" Akeno asks genuinely curious.

"His old home." Koneko answers with a monotone tone as usual.

'Well I know I'm going now.' Annabeth thinks. 'I'll see you soon.'

David's old house

Rina yawns finally waking up to bright light. She looks around to find David on the floor sleeping it looks like. However, she knows otherwise.

Rina takes this time to look at him. His hair looks all over as if he hasn't taken a shower in forever. "I'll force him into shower later I guess." Rina says offhandedly. The room isn't that bad either. The only real damaged area here is in the living room downstairs. "Wonder why he doesn't stay here? Other than the fact that this is the place his family died."

She stands up and leaves the room to go to his younger brother's room. She is aware that his sister was also special, so why shouldn't the young kid?

"Wonder if the kid left anything?" She says out loud. She walks into the room next to the current one and opens the door. The first thing that she sees is a girly room with a...peculiar 'toy' on the bed. Rina's eyes narrow before she shuts the door leaving her in the hall. A few minutes pass in silence while she just stands in place. "Alrighty then."

She moves to the next room creeped out by the item on Sarah's bed. She opens the next door to a trashed room. Not only little kid trashed room with toys and stuff, but there are also many slash marks around the room. As if the boy was using a sharp object like an idiot.

"Maybe this is a sign that the kid was special." Rina mutters looking around the room. "Or he got ahold of some sharp object." She walks in to see if anything else that could be a clue is there. On a small table sat multiple drawing of a great majestic sword. One with jewels and a really small hilt. Only small enough for a kid like Ben to hold in his hands easily. Each drawing is the same aside from the blade itself. The blade was small in one then it was huge in another. "I take it that he was special."

She grabs the pictures then folds them to put in her pockets. Why not? It would be waste not to take them. It is very good drawings for a little boy to draw.

She leaves the room quickly to return to David since she has no idea when he will be back from wherever he is. She can't remember if he told her or not. She arrives to the room just as she senses a life force enter the house.

"Damn." Rina curses. She grabs David and jumps into the closet with David in her arms then proceeds to close it. She then stands perfectly still waiting for the life force to leave. It seems to be looking around downstairs for something.

The intruder proceeds to come upstairs in search of whatever it is searching for. A red headed girl walks through the open door Rina left open in a hurry to hide David. The girl looks around looking very frustrated.

"Where the hell is he? This is retarded! Maybe he isn't here to begin with? No. This is the only place he could be." The girl says to herself as if only wanting to hear something.

'Why would this be the only place he could be?' Rina asks herself mentally. 'I mean he is, but why would this be the only place? Isn't the hundreds of other places in this town? Under a bridge? Issei's place? The ally ways?' Rina rants inside her mind.

The girl clicks her tongue. "If you can hear me Zengaria then listen up! Your time to die by my hands will be when you get back from your little road trip! If only because I want to see how this turns out! Your old friends may kill you before me if they find out what you are though. I just came to speak to you as Zengaria to executioner. I hold nothing against you, but it is my job."

'I'll be damned if you ever lay a scratch with that kind of intent before your dead.' Rina growls still in her thoughts. 'He sacrificed way to much already just to be killed by some killer.'

The girl smirks still standing in the room. "If you come out now I will show you my naked body before your death next week." She offers seductively. "After all, I would do anything you want since it would be a during wish."

Rina narrows her eyes dangerously. 'I want to see her bleeding at my feet! But that is probably not what David would want me to do.'

Her smirk switches into a pissed off attitude. "Fine. Don't expect mercy then. Once you get back, I'll cut every piece of you up just to put you up on my wall as a trophy!" She yells before finally storming off into one of the other rooms.

After another twenty minutes of yelling and failed searching she walks out of the house fuming. Rina leaves David in the closet to check for any unwanted traps. Wouldn't want any broken bones right?

She looks at Sarah's door only to shake her head. Not that door. She walks to Billy's door and opens it. Nothing is different at all. Still all slashed.

She returns to David content with her findings. That would be nothing. Nothing upstairs anyway. They could search downstairs when he comes back.

She walks in on the red head standing in front of the closet staring at David. Rina decides to watch her actions for a few to see if she actually does anything despite her own urges. She doesn't want to do anything unwarranted.

"What happened to you? Why is there no life coming from you? I sensed a strong power here a minute ago." The red head goes on confused.

Rina's eyes widen in hurt. 'I lead her to him? Wait...if she sensed me earlier then...'

Rina returns from her thoughts finding the girl staring at her. "So you are what I have been sensing?"

Rina tenses for a fight. "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" She asks rudely.

The other girl sighs. "Calm down girl. So what if you killed him? You just did my job for me. You're pretty much a hero."

'She thinks I killed him? Is his life force completely gone or something? I can sense him just fine. I can just barely feel it though. What am I supposed to do?'

"I think I am going to head back to my hometown now." She states walking by. Just as she passes Rina feels a giant slash go across her back making her jump forward next to David's bed. She touches her back feeling the blood. Rina turns toward to deceiving girl. The girl is holding a dagger type weapon wiping it off on her clothes. "I won't be cutting you when you two get back. I can't let a girl who might potentially be having his kid live long enough to give birth. Since you don't look like you're even two months in, I will spare you for now."

"Who said I know the guy and wasn't just trying to protect him?" Rina asks trying to ignore the pain on her back.

"You think I don't know about your experiences with him?" She asks walking towards Rina. She stands in front of Rina like a superior would to a peasant. "Files say he mentioned a nice girl sheltered him years back. Then word spread that Riser has a sister that he disowned a while back." The girl smirks. "Isn't that right, Rina Phoenix?" She starts to walk around Rina while pushing the bed away. "But word is you're supposed to be dead. Care to explain why you are here?"

Rina stares at her upset. "What would you do with the information?"

"I would put it in the files for future examination." She replies.

"I can't tell anybody at all. Not even David. Not the actual information." Rina states. "Under the promise of the Archangel Michael."

"Then it is fair that I torture the information out of you?" The red head asks.

"You can try, but I will fight back." Rina says summoning blue fire around her fist.

"Who said I would do it now? Why not when you get back and grieving over the loss of your boyfriend?" The girl walks over to David and picks him up by his hair like a rag doll. Rina just stands there feelings nothing in her body able to move. "I bet you can't move right about now, can you? Well I can show you something that will make you remember me." She offers starting to grin sadistically.

"What are you going to do?" Rina barely manages to growl out.

The girl closes her lips to David's agonizingly slow. Enough to ignite Rina's deep feeling to well up into rage. Deep down she felt more than brother sister love, but buried it for David. The girl finally start to make out with his unconscious body letting her tongue move around in his mouth freely.

White covers Rina's eyes. The girl pulls back after a minute to breathe leaving a little saliva to fall back into her mouth. 'That was awesome...to do that with the strongest being and my...crush I guess.' The girl says in her mind. She turns to Rina not noticing her completely white eyes. "The name is Annabeth. Don't forget it." She orders dropping David to the floor.

All six of Rina's wings shoot out with blood from her back as she starts growling. Her feline features pop out as well. Her tail popping out from her butt and ears popping up from her head. Even her eyebrows grow into furry ones along with dark shaded whiskers. The flames from her hands grow all over her body and additional features making her the most scariest thing Annabeth has ever seen.

"I WILL KILL YOU BITCH!" Rina roars in a ferocious voice.

Annabeth tries to run out the door finding it impossible. The doorway is housing wall of black, white and blue flames!

"ONLY WAY OUT IS DIEING!"

'What the hell is going on?! Her power is unbelievable! I've never felt or heard of this before!' Annabeth screams in her head. Fear is practically pouring out of her at this point. This brings a sick smile to Rina's face.

"The little girl is scared now? It's like you said, no mercy!" She declares enjoying the smell of her fear like a drug.

Rina is in front of Annabeth quicker than anything Annabeth has ever seen. 'I didn't she her even move! Oh God! I screwed up big time!'

Rina wraps her flaming hand around Annabeth's neck slowly watching the red head quiver in her fear. She then hovers up a few feet as the Rina's hand is burning Annabeth's neck. Annabeth starts to scream out in absolute pain like nothing before. Rina's eyes falls on her little wall of fire creating a bigger grin. Annabeth catching the image in her eye.

"Please don't!" She screams through her her agony.

"Why shouldn't I? You will just die later. Why not now?"

"David wouldn't want you to kill needlessly!" She yells desperately.

Rina pauses for a second. "What?"

"Yeah! What would he do if you killed somebody when you could have prevented yourself from doing it?" Annabeth continues more persistently.

Rina grabs her left arm and unleashes a inferno on it making sure it hurt, but doesn't burn it to the bone. She drops her after a minute of ear shattering screams. Her arms is pitch black from the burning dropping the wall.

"Leave before I decide that his word isn't enough to stop me." Rina orders through a snarl.

Tears stream down Annabeth's face as she starts to run out crying in pain. Rina just floats in the same place for a while. Everything recedes back into her body falling to the floor unconscious from the overload of power and rage.

Inside David's world after school

"Hahaha! I know what you mean!" I comment laughing at what Alex just said.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that you don't. Since you haven't seen them do more than just that." Alex says with a grin. "When I got here a few months ago, I found those four perverts masturbating to the porn! The other four were outside under a shaded tree playing with a ouji board or something!"

"Really? I am so glad that I didn't see that." I tell him. "Besides, better you than me as I always say."

The grin falls into a terrified face. "I still have nightmares about it."

"Don't feel bad!" I tell him patting him on the back. "As long as you know some other fool will walk in on something worse, you should be laughing!"

"But those four acted like they enjoyed my eyes being scared!" He retorts.

I shiver imagining that. Not pretty at all. "Definitely better you than me. I don't think I could live through that."

"I nearly gouged my eyes out that night!" He complains animatedly.

"What happened the next day?" I ask wanting to know what to expect.

"They were like, "Join us.". I said no and they just walk away like they couldn't care less!"

We reach the doors of the school ready to walk out. "Well see ya. I live across the street here."

"I have to get my sister away from her friends and leave too. See you later." He replies walking back in for his sister.

I walk over to my house walking in and closing the door behind me. A giant hug knocks me to the ground in happiness, I think.

"Welcome home brother!" Rina welcomes snuggling into my chest.

"There he is! How was school today?" My mom asks from the living room reminding me of the sad truth, this isn't real. But I can't let that get to me now, can I?

"It was great after I got into the school itself. Got myself a new friend too!" I announce.

"Your not going to leave me are you?" Rina asks like a sadly.

I pat her head affectionately. "Of course not. Why would I go and do that? You're too young to be left alone!"

"Refrain from kissing please. One of us at least has to be against incest." Sarah says from in the kitchen.

"What is incest?" Ben asks curiously to me.

I grin. "Incest is a type of ice cream!"

"Really?" He asks full of hope.

"Don't you dare!" Sarah yells from the kitchen.

"Yeah! And Sarah has a lot of it! Go and ask her for some incest!" I tell the clueless boy.

"Yay!" The boy screams happily while Sarah curses me with every word she knows. And she seems to know all of them.

"That wasn't nice." Father says holding back a laugh.

"Oh well. She will live." I say.

"I'm not talking about you David. I am talking about Sarah."

I turn my head around to see Ben laying on the ground with stars in his eyes. I move my eyes up to meet Sarah's gaze. "Mercy?"

"Nope." She denies. She then kicks my head leaving a bump.

'I need to get out before I get too used to this place.' I tell myself in my head. I am afraid to like this place. That would mean I would likely stay here. And I don't plan on leaving the real world behind.

Rias and crew inside Issei's house right after school

"When do you guys want to check on David?" Issei asks Rias laying on his bed.

"He will be fine." Rias says confidently.

"What if the at assassin girl found him!" He points out.

"There is a assassin after my idol? He will knock sense into the girl for sure!" Gasper comments from Issei's closet.

"Why did I let you in my room?" Issei asks deadpanning.

"Because I was bored so I asked and you said whatever."

"That was a rhetorical question." Issei replies to the half vampire.

"Hey Issei!" His grandma calls out from downstairs. "We met a friend of yours earlier today!"

Issei runs out the door and to his grandma. "Which one?" Issei asks worried if it was Matsuda or Motohama.

"Got your attention away from breasts? Are you alright?" The old lady asks sporting a smirk.

"Which one did you meet?" He urges afraid.

"A nice young man with his girlfriend walking somewhere. They are the reason we got here when we did. You could learn a thing or two from him." She tells him as if it was set in stone that he could learn from him.

"Sounds about right." Issei drags out then stops for a moment processing what she just said. "Screw you! There is nothing he could teach me that I don't know!"

The lady grows a tick mark. "Where do you automatically look when you meet a young lady with big breast walks to you?!"

"Their boobs obviously!"

"Where does he look?!"

"I don't know!"

"Exactly! You of all people would know a person staring at breasts a mile away!"

"I don't need to take this from a old hag that is jealous of big awesome boobs!"

As the argument takes place, inside Issei's room is a worried Rias Gremory. Gasper has returned to inside the closet going to sleep. Something is on her mind.

'Was that girl I saw earlier really the new girl?' She asks herself inside her head.

Earlier that day

She was looking out the window bored out of her mind. Only Akeno with her at her side at that point. "I'll go make us some tea." Akeno said out of the blue in a hurry the leave that annoying silence. Rias nodded to the queen letting her know that she heard. With that,she left to make it.

"Come on. This is so boring. While I am stuck here, David is training with one of the strongest beings never mentioned by name in history." She said out loud for absolutely no reason.

Suddenly a girl covered in a cloak started to walk into the school yard limping, although just barely. Rias perked up in interest letting her devil traits make her watch and not help the human. Probably just got mugged and tried to put up a fight.

The girl tried to continue, but fell over as if by a sudden flaming pain shot though her. Part of her arm fell out showing a black arm. Not normal black either, but only one that could be found after a raging fire. Rias widened her eyes at the girl.

'Is Riser back again?' She asked herself stunned. 'If so, what happened to make her arm like that? Let alone get away?'

The girl got back up as if she was searching for something. She shook her head and left after taking off her hood. Matched the description of the new girl.

After the girl left, Akeno waled in with two cups of tea ready to challenge Rias to a game of chess. Rias took the tea and wordlessly walked to the chess board knowing that Akeno wants to. Akeno grinned and took her seat across from her.

Present

Rias takes her mind out of her memories to worry more. Rias does not feel safe at all. She honestly thinks that Riser is back.

'But I thought that Issei said that he believed she was a assassin?' Rias remembers slowly. Her eyes widen even more that day. 'If Riser did that then we will never beat him!'

"Stop worrying please. I can feel it all the way in here." Gasper tells her sleepily. "He will be fine." He says trying to comfort her, but on the wrong subject.

Rias adopts a small smile. "I'll try. But I can't promise you."

Home town of David

"So a huge energy spike, as strong as mine at full power, just came out of nowhere in Kuoh and disappeared just as quick before you could track it?" The leader of David's five old friends asks slowly. Three behind him growing upset and one starting to worry.

"Yes. We just got to the edge of town when it went away all of a sudden." The masked man reports. He bows his head in respect. "Please forgive my poor tracking skills."

The leader drop kicks the guy that is still bowing in the nose. The guy falls on his back not holding his nose that is bleeding so that the other guy doesn't punish him more. The leader smirks at the masked man.

"I think we can look past this little screw up. After all, if our beat target finder can't track it, then it is just a fluke." He slams his foot on the man's chest causing him to cough. "Don't let it happen again."

'Please be safe David. Please.' The worrying one says in her dark mind.

End

1-7-2017. Done! How about that? An early chapter? A decent early chapter that you like? Great! Glad you liked it!

Guest: Yeah, I believe the two may have forgotten about that little thing. But just think, will I use it as leverage in a later chapter? Or will it be forgotten like it never happened? To the Katrina Jade thing, your right! Ignore this next part I'd it isn't too important, but what music chapter?

With that ends the first real chapter of THE ZENGARIA OF 2017! I wish you all nothing, but greatness this fateful year of 2017 that will be no doubt hard to get by.

PS: Let me know if this story needs to be rated M at some point please. I have a idea of the m rating as it has very sexual content, but if I am wrong then let me know. I really worked too hard on this story for it to get taken down just because of some stupid rating problem.

With that out of the way, have a great day/night/morning!


	21. Chapter 21

Started on 01-06. Wonder if I start early sometimes...nah. And thanks for the clarification Guest. I will think about it, but no promises.

It was the time of giving last month? Now it is the time of loving! Next month! Why am I saying this? Because I can! I write and you read as I cringe at my own work when I notice something I swear wasn't there or was there before up uploading.

Enough of my rambling! Onwards to the future!

Chapter 18:

Inside inner world

I walk to my room after eating dinner at the table with my family the last time for a long while. Mostly because I want to be in the peace of my room that is always quiet. Not even Rina, my sister, followed me into my room.

I slump onto my bed half heartedly. 'Seriously though, I would get way too bored here. A lot of the things that I didn't want to do, I ended up liking it a little. Back before Kuoh Academy.

A portal phases into existence right next to my bed swirling into the unknown. I stare at it as if it is going to explain itself about why it decided to come to my bed side. I jump up into the thing just to see what it is leading to. It can't be bad. I am strong enough to survive it. Hopefully.

My body catches fire while my body starts spinning in a sickening swirl pattern. The flames surprisingly hurt like being smash in the ground from a giant fire ball would. I force my mouth to stay shut so that I don't start screaming in pain. That would worry my family here.

I look to my feet and let out my scream. My legs and feet are in ashes! Literal ashes! The ashes are replacing my legs and feet! What is going on?

I force ice on the ice to keep it attached to my body in a attempt to keep my body part from leave. Or I try to. The ice just shatters into nothing. I grit my teeth thinking up what is happening.

"Just relax. You're on your way back to your body." The voice of Alucon informs a bit late.

"Tell me ahead of time of things like this!" I yell at him.

"You've been cranky lately, haven't you?" He asks dryly.

I cross my arms that are slowly fading into ash. "I shouldn't be once I get back. It would be the first time in a while that I slept peacefully. Talk later." I say more to myself than Alucon.

"Oh well. See you later." Alucon says. "Should I mention it?"

"Hell no. He doesn't need to know this yet." Lucas replies.

"Your right. I'm an idiot for thinking he should know." Alucon says nervously.

"Your not an idiot. Just don't let this get out this early." He tell him comforting his nerves.

As the ash continues to my neck, my eyes twitch. "You two better tell me soon."

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Lucas states upset for some reason. As soon as he says that, my mind blanks.

Back in his body

My body is hot. Why am I so hot? I put a hand to my forehead and feel the faint trace of sweat. I then feel a feeling on my lips. Probably whatever heatwave blasted through. I open my eyes looking into the eyes of Rina in my face blushing.

I blink a couple times getting the sleep out of my eyes. "Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?" I ask wondering if anything tried to kill me.

"Nope. Nothing came here." She answers as if trying to hide something.

I frown. "Your hiding something. What is it?" I ask sternly.

"Nothing! I swear!"

I stare into her eyes hoping that she would just give in and tell me, but she just stares back unable to hide the sign in her eyes that she isn't telling me the truth. I sigh in disappointment. Oh well. I'm sure she has her reasons for keeping quiet.

"I understand. As long as it doesn't come to haunt any of us." I tell her trying not to care about it as much as I feel it will come to haunt us. I then remember that I was sitting against the wall and now I am laying in front of the closet. That is a sign that I was moved.

Rina then stands up walking to the door. "We should head back to Issei's place before they get worried about us."

I sit up and set my back against the wall. "You go ahead and let them know what's up with us. I will catch up when I feel better." I tell her actually just wanting some alone time.

She stops at the front of the door looking back to me. "I can stay and keep you company if you want, you know that right? It's not like we have to show up right away." Rina comprises trying to be here for me.

I sigh. Why must she make this difficult? "No. They have the right to know. I'm sure they are worried somewhat." I reply. A memory of the first time I seen them in my world pops in my head making me laugh a little. This confuses Rina. "Or they could be doing extracurricular activities that involve porn." I mutter as a silent joke to myself.

Rina walks out the room closing the once wide open door. As I wait for her energy to disappear, I stand up walking into the hall after opening the door. I wonder if there is anything around that can tell me what Rina was trying to hide. I she has her reasons to keep quiet, but I have a bad feeling about it.

I try to walk to my siblings rooms, but not a single cell in my body wants to even touch the door knob. Why?

"You can't let go of what happened still. I imagine this won't leave anytime soon." Alucon states in my mind. I nod sadly. I must not be letting go of them subconsciously.

A sigh escapes inside my head more audible than Alucon. "Just give up Fist. He knows that he hasn't let the dead lay in peace yet. Let us see what happens at the funeral. After all, there are some things that not even you can solve." Lucas says to the strongest Zengaria ever.

"Your right I guess. It's just hard not to at least try. I have been with the boy since-" The two continue to talk to themselves privately.

I sigh sadly and just walk downstairs to just walk out the door of the house. The thought of seeing my friends in real life again brings me out of my sad mood immediately. I mean I loved the way my inner world showed them, but I really miss the real ones. They are part of the reason I have the powers I have now, after all.

I walk down the side walk not paying attention to my surroundings and accidentally run into a girl. She falls over and before I can catch myself, I fall onto her. I look at her in the eyes still shocked from the fall. The girl is around 17 I would guess and just so happens to be wearing a Kuoh academy uniform. Her hair is short brunette making her brown eyes more visible.

I jump up from the awkward position and hold out a hand for her. She grabs my hand and I pull her up. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I say bowing to her.

She waves my apology off blushing. "It's my fault too, sorry." She replies only to have a face of realization for some reason. "Aren't you that guy who jumped out the window of the health class yesterday?"

I grin in a embarrassed way. "Yeah. That was me."

The girl licks her lips looking me up and down. "If you want, we could continue where class left off and give me a lesson?" She asks seductively.

My face pales to a almost transparent shade. "I...uh...am needed by a few of my friends!" I lie smoothly. Though I believe she could see past it.

"Why not bring them along? The more guys-" I don't stick around to listen to her as I quickly jump on top of a house. I would rather not be ear raped any longer.

I then house jump like a ninja all the way to Issei's house until stopping on top of his house. I wonder if I would still be a virgin if I got it on and then went back? No. Bad me!

"Why are you suddenly such a pervert?" Alucon asks with a sigh.

I click my tongue. "I don't know! Maybe since I seen Rias'...chest." I admit outside knowing nobody knows I'm here.

The sound of a little boy echoes inside my head. "I don't know about you two, but this is hilarious!"

I smirk to myself. "Hush young one. The adults are talking."

"Young one?! I'm over a century older than you!" Lucas cries out trying to save his dignity before I could destroy it.

"Took you long enough." Rias calls out. I spin around not seeing her. "Down here." She says from the backyard of Issei's house.

I wave at her nervously. "How are you today? I see that you were waiting for me?"

She rolls her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I have to ask you something."

I smile slyly. "So you were waiting for me?"

She jumps onto the roof. "Do you sense Riser?"

I concentrate finding nothing in this town. "No. Why do you ask?"

Rias shivers strangely. "I think I saw new girl burnt badly looking for something at the school then leaving."

I frown. What could have happened? I sense again only sensing a new aura that wasn't there before. I home in on it with my senses only to find it a new human family moving in.

"Nothing. This is very troubling. Anyway, did anything happen to show that his grandparents are the ones ment to die?" I ask hopefully.

"I thought I was the devil here?" Rias points out jestingly.

"That's not what I ment! I just...uh...screw it. Answer me before I regret it more than I already do!"

She nods. "From what I know, they are both said to be dead tomorrow."

I look down at the roof sadly. Poor Issei. "What proof?"

She sighs. "The both said so. They say they don't hurt and wish to die with their family. They forced themselves to get here. They refuse to say why they will die."

That sucks. "Did they have the funeral planned at least?"

She nods. "The same day as your family's funeral."

"So we will see who goes where. I'm sure some would rather go with Issei and others would rather go with me." I state wisely.

"That is true. We will have to see what their opinion is in a couple of days when we leave. But can Rina come with whoever goes with Issei? I feel it would be safer if we had her their just in case." Rias rambles.

I nod agreeing with her logic. What fool would pass up a opportunity to manipulate the Red Dragon Emperor when his guard is down and emotional? It also depends on where the funeral is held. If it is in a church, he won't have to worry. But since he is a devil he can't.

"I know that Rina won't agree if you ask, but if I ask she might." As if it were covering itself, a aura slips and closes back into nonexistence. It is right next to the side of the house where we can't see. It feels like Rina. "How about it?" I ask while looking at Rias. I turn my sharp gaze towards Rina. "Rina?"

A small sigh slips from the new crossbreed. She jumps up to the roof. "Sure. Make sure that you aren't gone for too long or I will come to find you."

I smile a little. "I'm not sure if I should feel threatened or honored."

"Probably a little of both." Rias whispers in my ear making me chuckle. Rias walks up to Rina and bows to her. "Thank you very much. I feel much safer about letting, whoever goes with Issei, go alone. I'm not sure if I will go with Issei or not yet."

I watch this still smiling until Rina's eyes flash to white for a moment and then back to their original color. I frown at Rina without her noticing. What happened? Why did her eyes go white?

"Your imagining things. She didn't lose it for a second!" Lucas says hurriedly.

"You are terrible at keeping a secret when there is the slightest proof." The First Zengaria states.

'What secret? You know what happened?' I ask them telepathically.

"I am bound by a promise that I can't tell you unless he says I can." Alucon states simply.

I sigh in frustration. "You know what? Screw it." I whisper to myself.

Still bowing, Rias looks up looking confused. Rina shakes her confusion out and smiles a tiny bit. "No problem. I am always happy to help." Rina says putting her hand on Rias' shoulder. "May I speak to you in private though?"

Rias straightens up and nods. "Can you get in the house please? Lady talk, you know?" Rias says turning with a weird looking smile that feels threatening and friendly at the same time.

I walk to edge of the house before looking back to Rias staring at me with that same face. "Thanks for pushing me away when you claim to have been worrying over me. Meanie." I jest using a hint of humor.

"Get out of here already." Rias orders.

I pout at the two. "You two need to lighten up before you get wrinkles." I mutter imaging the two with wrinkles. Let me say this, it is weird. Imagine Rias with wrinkles! Weird.

I jump down to the ground and walk inside to have Issei's grandparents greet him almost immediately. The two smile at me as I squirm unable to leave without feeling as if that would be rude to senior citizens. The grandpa puts a hand on my head. What is he doing?

"Relax, young man." He tells me soothingly. His words flow around my body like a calm water floating around from a perfect breeze. He takes his hand off me carrying that smirk that tells you that he knows what he did and it worked. "We know that you about us passing on tomorrow. We are hoping that you could help us."

"Yes. We want you to tell our family that we are sorry. By tomorrow, we will indeed be dead. However," The grandma says in a regretful tone. "Our medical condition has little to do with it."

I nod my head taking the information in. That does explain something. "So I assume you have that medical problem, but you plan on doing something tomorrow that will likely kill you?"

The grandpa smirks. "How I wish you were related to us young Zengaria."

My blood runs cold as if everything stopped circulating. "What? What did you call me?"

The grandma sighs. "We know of the supernatural, so that would mean we know of you." She explains sounding frustrated.

"We plan on fighting a rogue exorcist by the name of Freed. Our medical condition will likely weaken us in our fight. If you tell them we are sorry for leaving they'll wright us out as they did when they were in their teens. As crazy old coots." The grandpa adds frowning.

Who is Freed? It feels like I heard that name before. Why? I'll have to check with Rias or something tomorrow.

"Does this mean that you are actually just priests?" I ask now wary.

"Only the bests ones ever!" The old man proclaims proudly.

Issei's grandma puts her fingers on the bridge of her nose and starts to massage it. "We may have been one of the stronger exorcists of our time, but this new generation is so much stronger than ours. We want to die fighting. Which brings us to my nests request." She looks me in the eye with a sharp look. "Don't tell anyone and don't try to help us."

"Why didn't you bring your kid or grandson into your business?" I ask not really understanding the point. Considering the fact that Issei is what they fought back in their day.

The both of them smile dreamily. Most likely remembering the better days way farther away from death than now. "We never want our blood relatives to feel the loss of comrades and feeling that the next mission could be the last for a god nobody has seen in forever."

I try to smile, but I can't. It is staying in a understanding straight face. Full of pity that I don't want to give since I have no idea if the two are those that don't want pity. All I can do is agree to their request.

"I will tell them for you and I will keep them away from your fight if you insist." I say a little depressed. These two probably wouldn't have had to deal with this if I didn't pop into...NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT IDIOT! I DID IT AND THAT'S WHAT MATTERS!

"You tell him David!" Lucas cheers sounding smug.

"Are you OK young man?" The old lady asks a little worry etching her voice.

I shake my head to get rid of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a deep regret that likes to remind me how I got here today." I explain sounding a bit disgusted with myself.

"I say that if it got you here then it would be something to learn from. Have fun while learning from your mistake! Not like you'll ever get a second chance." The old man grins like an old man should. "I sure as hell would like a second chance too!"

His wife elbows him in the rib forcing him to hold it to hold the pain in. "Language honey!"

He nods quickly. "What I am saying kid, make the best of what you get."

I smile finally. "You got it old man Hyoudo." I say filled with confidence from the talk with the old exorcists.

After he walks inside to talk to the old couple

"What did you want to talk about Rina?" Rias asks genuinely curious.

She stays silent for a few seconds making Rias feel nervous. A few more seconds roll by as Rina stares Rias down. "What are you feelings for David?" She finally asks. Rina then bares her teeth at Rias. "And tell the truth."

Rias laughs lightly. "I see him as a good friend who helps us in our time of need, so we decided to return the favor by giving his family a funeral."

Rina sighs visibly relaxing. She falls onto her butt ready to talk about what needs to be talked about. Seeing that this might be a while, Rias also gently sits on the roof.

"Before we get to the things about Issei's grandparents, I need you to listen and never tell anyone what I am about to tell." Rina states a little winded for some reason.

'Come to think of it, her magic feels a little weak. Was she running on adrenaline?' Rias asks herself in her mind. 'That would explain a lot.' Rias looks at Rina finding a few scrapes here and there where David wouldn't look if he is as nonperverted as he claims. "Sure."

Rina breathes in and out calming her breathing. She focuses on the crimson haired girl. "I am the one who burned that girl." Rina whispers sounding really proud.

"Seriously!? Why?!"

A sadistic grin forms on Rina as naturally as a tree grows from the ground. "She attacked me and David. So I showed her what happens to those who hurt David. She is lucky I care about David's opinion or else she would have been in ashes." She admits letting out a evil laugh only the two of them could hear.

The Crimson Ruin Princess let's out a shaky breath from the shock she is trying not to show. Even though she is failing horribly. "Although I don't agree with your course of action, I am sure that we won't have to deal with her for a long time. That burn won't go away for a long time then there is the fear that you will kill her that will take even longer to get rid of."

"Aw man! I was hoping to kill the girl." Rina mutters knowing Rias is probably right. "At least we will have a break I guess."

Rias puts a hand on her chin in a thinking pose. "Where could she be now?"

A hospital out in the country

Annabeth finishes wrapping a bandage around her burns biting into a towel that she put in between her teeth so that she doesn't bite her tongue. She throws the towel in the corner of the wrecked hospital room not bothering to look at the normal human bloody and dead in that same corner.

She walks out looking at all the bodies she had made so that nobody could call any actual hospital and make her a test dummy to poke at with needles one they find out she isn't normal. That and the few patients that were there so that there is no witnesses. Last thing she needs is to massacre the police on top of these people.

Each step brought more blood on her shoes echoing through the quiet halls. A roar of rage fills the whole hall as a lone patient sprints at the assassin with a scalpel as a makeshift weapon. She turns turns to the man who is as average as any other man.

"Just die you monster!" He yells filled with emotions.

Annabeth summons her knife and, with perfect precision, throws it straight into his head killing him instantly. His blood squirts out of his wound and then falls straight to the floor skidding to her feet stopping. Her knife disappears letting some blood drop to the floor.

"This is a great stress reliever." Annabeth says to herself trying to vent out her frustration from earlier. She may have been weak, but not weak enough to lose to any normal human. She starts her walk back to the outside. "This might be a good time to wait until David gets back from his funeral. Then I can kill the winch and the Zengaria."

She walks out the doors pulling out three lighters, light them and tosses them into random windows to burn down all evidence and proceeds to get in the car she hijacked earlier that day. She starts it up and drives to her new home in Kuoh for the rest of the countdown until he comes back from his funeral.

Back with Rias and Rina

"Oh well. Guess we'll have to get along without her for now." Rias let's out a sigh in relief. She won't see a broken body anytime soon. Maybe. Who knows?

"How about Issei's grandparents? What kind of people are they?" Rina asks looking proud of herself.

"They are good old stereotypical old people. Old stories from their times and, just like most, the grandpa can easily comfort you. His grandma is great at cooking cookies even. Most stereotypical old couple I have seen in a long time." Rias answers.

Rina smirks crawling over to Rias. "Doesn't that strike you as weird?" She questions stopping in front of Rias. "Don't they give you a familiar feeling?"

This only confuses the red head even more. Of course they feel familiar! They are like Issei. That would explain it. Right?

"So you think they are devils?" Rias asks thinking that it might explain a thing or two.

Rina leans back and sits on her butt. "Nope. Remember How angels feel weird and the exorcists feel slightly less weird?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I guess I have to spell it out for you. The old people are exorcists!" Rina reveals with a grin plastered on her face.

Rias on the other hand, she is shocked beyond belief. Hundreds of questions began swimming in her head. Why hasn't Issei been killed by them yet? Why did they allow him to stay away from their religious beliefs?

"As much as you hate hearing this, you barely know what is going on around you. How does that make you feel?" Rina goes on. She knows she hooked Rias to her line of truths she figured out.

Rias sighs. "Makes me feel useless. I don't like it, but I will respect that I am not needed." Rias tells Rina. Rias gets up and jumps to the ground walking inside.

Rina pouts slightly laying her back on the roof. "I would've thought she would be really upset. That sucks." Rina then smirks. "I guess it's OK since she has no interest in my David."

In the next yard over is Azazel listening to the girl like he had when she and Rias was talking. Azazel frowns at the whole development.

'What happened to her to make her snap?' He thinks in his mind. He grinds his teeth in frustration. 'I guess I'll have to wait this out.' He finishes in his thoughts using his magic to go back to his temporary home.

David's hometown

A lone girl sits in front of the most recent grave in a little woods outside of town. She puts her hands together in prayer. "Please be merciful on this poor soul. He was forced to help my friends and I. When we die, damn our souls instead. In Jesus name, amen." She puts her hands to her sides on the ground.

This is her spot for when she wants peace and to pray for the souls she and the other four has killed over the years. She skims her eyes over the hundreds of scattered areas that held different bodies that get destroyed when it is just their bones. The other four hate having evidence when they could get rid of it.

For some reason though, they always let them decay in the earth. The leader says that they should have the right to at least have been buried. The lone girl still doesn't get it. She hates killing, but she still doesn't get why when they are already dead.

She slams her fist in the ground burying her fist in up to her wrist. She has past the point of putting a crater in the ground with a punch and now just straight ups punches through things fairly easy. She hates that though.

She was always forced to kill and to train up to this point. She never had a choice. She was there to follow orders. That is what she has always done. Except with David around. She always was amused when he was around.

When she would be forced to do something by her links and she said she had to go he would say, "Don't be so stingy with time! Spend time on what matters. Me!"

Now that he is coming back for a while, she is afraid. It has been confirmed that he is human. Now she can't even say she was killing for a good cause if they do kill him. She is human herself!

"It would be like killing myself." She mutters angrily. She can't bring herself to kill her own race. That is the one thing that she has always refused. No matter how many times she was beaten for it. Until she finally did out of self defense and a little too much power behind her attack.

She hates that moment in her life. Never has she ever been more unhappy about herself than that time. She still tries to get over it to this day.

"Quit feeling sorry for the dead. It's not like they want the pity of the one who helped kill them." An unknown voice states from a few yards away.

She sighs silently to herself. "Of course. How silly of me." She says getting up to leave.

Back with David

"That's so cool!" Gasper and Asia exclaim after listening to what my inner world is like. Even though they also heard my inner interpretation of them.

"Why am I a pervert anywhere I am?!" Issei cries out from a corner since Gasper is camping out in his closet now.

"Real question is, when are you not? You would probably jump at the chance to look at boobs for a living." I say smiling from all of the amusement I am getting from this room alone.

"What man wouldn't!? A woman's watermelons are the most sacred thing to man!" Issei claims doing a pose while squeezing his hands as if it were a what he loves.

"You mean to perverts." I comment putting him right back in his corner of loneliness.

"Do you think you'll ever go back?" Gasper asks tilting his head.

"Heck no! That place is a trap for all Zengaria! Everything I like is there and will make me want to stay there instead of be with my real friends and problems. You people make me want to stay here!" I rant happily.

"Group hug!" Asia exclaims being the first to hug me then Gasper and then finally Issei. "Yes!" Asia whispers just barely hearable. Wonder why? Oh well, who cares?

"Dinner is ready everybody!" Rias yells from the hallway.

The group hug is broken and we all go for the food. By the time we get there, all the other girls are there at the table with the parents and grandparents waiting for us to take a seat. We all sit down.

"Let's dig in!" We all say hungrily as it became a battle field of hands grabbing for food. Even the parents and grandparents hands are flying through the frenzy of hands.

This is the best. The way a family of blood and non blood should work. Not care about that blood line and care about what makes your ties with them family like. When you can openly call them your family. That is what they are to me. Family.

End

There you are my bestest friends! Or, as you consider yourselves, followers! Thank you for waiting for this chapter of this series! You have no idea how happy I am doing this! Maybe I am very happy! Maybe I'm not happy! You have no idea!

Now first off, thank you for our newest friend, Jordankim482! Say hello to the him/her! This makes 9 followers and 6 favorites.

Next, sorry for the shorter than normal chapter everyone. I plan on finishing this story if it's the last thing I do. And I plan on doing a lot so expect it to someday finish.

Now for the next announcement, I started a new story! It is just a preview now, but it is a Naruto fanfic! It is based in the time of Boruto. It is where David is reborn into the oldest son of Naruto and Hinata: Minato (It is oc, so don't worry about him being the actual Minato)! He will only acquire some of his skills from this story so that he isn't OP. Wouldn't find that any fun, would we? It is called Tale of the Lost Kid of the 7'th Hokage. Check it out if your interested, if not then don't. I will still love you all!

Is there anything else...oh yeah! Thank you for the reply GuestAJ! You are very helpful!

Have a great day/night/morning!


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry guys! Just want to be able to write something else while I think up ideas for this one. On with the chapter!

Chapter 19: Goodbye Grandpa and Grandma Hyoudo

"Screw you!"

"Screwed more than you ever have!"

"Not for long! When I get my harem you will wish you were me!"

"Not even!"

Me and everyone is sweat dropping at Issei and his grandpa yelling at each other. It has been like this since we got done eating a little while ago. Issei mentioned boobs then his grandpa told him to shut up.

Now they are like this. Nobody dares to get in between the two men. Unless somebody wishes to get a limb tore off. I highly doubt it though.

Rias leaves and comes back with a rolling pin. Oh no. I back up quickly until my back is against the wall as well as Issei's father. Why? Bad experience with rolling pins?

"Not the rolling pin mommy. Not the rolling pin." He whispers scared.

I watch as Rias slams it against Issei's head knocking him to the floor. "Sorry about that." Rias apologizes to the old man looking smug.

He is hit the floor as well by his wife by a frying pan. I laugh nervously and sprint upstairs leaving the unfortunate Hyoudo men to their punishment. I walk into my room losing the excitement I felt.

It all happens in the moment, I guess. "I need you to answer a question. Zengaria." The voice of Azazel states seriously.

I turn to him finding him on my bed laying on it. "I'll try. Not really caught up with everything." I tell him getting serious.

Azazel gets up then leans against the wall. "What happened to Rina?"

I sigh knowing this would happen eventually. "She was turned into part angel. Why?"

His eyes widen in...fear? Why there fear? "This is bad. This is really bad." Azazel says not calm at all.

I raise an eye brow. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just found something off about her. See you later Zengaria." He goes on transporting somewhere with his magic.

I look at the floor in relief. "At least he didn't leave feathers on the floor." I lay down on my bed thinking. 'Alucon! What was that guy talking about?'

Silence greets me for a few seconds until a sigh escapes inside my head. "He probably thinks she has snapped. After all, being an angel, devil, neko and phoenix hybrid in a world without god is not suppose to happen. It is sure to have some kind of side effects." He answers sounding nervous.

'What would make her snap? Unless...spit it out. What happened while I was in my inner world?' I demand inside my head getting

"Why can't you be grateful and stop asking about it?" Lucas ask frustration clear in his voice.

My teeth clench tightly. 'I could ask you the same thing. I let you live inside me and what do I get? Nothing except you withholding information from me! Now, tell me before I decide to get rid of you.'

"Fine! You girlfriend went psycho! She nearly killed your assassin friend! The assassin decided to make out with you unconscious causing her to get mad! There. You happy now?" Lucas yells probably shaking.

My mouth drops as my hand reaches to my mouth. 'I had my first kiss unconscious?' I ask myself more than the two. 'With my assassin? At least I can say it happened. I guess? Or should I be traumatized?'

"Don't tell anyone about this. Act like you don't even know about it. Now pack your stuff. You have be ready in a couple days." Alucon orders seeing as Lucas is not in the best mood.

I laugh a little dryly. 'Nothing to pack, remember?'

"So what? Someone had to say it. Even so, you need to get the ones who want to with you." Alucon responds. The picture of Issei's grandparents dead on the ground pops in my mind. "Oh yeah. That. It's their choice on how they go out. The two just want to go out in a bang."

'Doesn't make me feel better. I may not be able to help them, but I can follow them. Kill that Freed guy.'

"If it helps you cool down then go and get ready to avenge the fools." Lucas and Alucon say at the same time for some reason.

I nod my head looking at the ceiling. A very inaudible sound pops up outside the window of the room. I get up and look out to find a little girl with goth clothes on the ground staring up at me.

The stare is weird. It is uncaring, but it wants something. If I were to guess, me. Her straight face is not what you would expect of a little girl. Maybe she is traumatized? Maybe I should help her?

'What do you guys think?' I ask mentally. Nothing answers for two minutes straight. 'Fine. I'll justhelp her on my own.'

I open the window and jump down since the drop can't hurt me. It is barely a second floor. I walk to the little girl having a weird feeling of fear. But I can't be scared of some little girl. Can I?

"Are you lost little girl?" I ask her putting my hands in my pockets.

A strong feeling tears through me causing me to jump all the way onto the roof. The girl nods as if she was assessing something. What is wrong with me? It is just a little girl!

"You could be be very useful." The girl says even more monotone than Koneko.

This proves it. She is most definitely not a normal little girl. "Who are you?"

"Your suspicious of me. Good." She says again monotone.

What is wrong with her? "Tell me. Who are you?"

"Give me a reason to." She states. I stay silent knowing there is no really good reason. "I know what you are." She says.

I roll my eyes. "Everyone seems to these days."

She is all of a sudden holding my throat and me in the air with a dragon claw. My eyes widen wider than saucer plates could hope to. What is this? Some kind of dragon obviously.

A killer gleam shines bright in her eyes which are flashing from slit to normal. "I don't appreciate disrespect like that. Maybe I should just kill you?"

Screw it. She is the enemy. I won't let let her screw with me! I go into my Red-Eyed Darkness form and kick her in the jaw. It doesn't even budge her! I pull my foot back to find out that there is a bruise. And a frowning dragon girl.

"Why did you kick a kid?" She asks.

"Because you are obviously the enemy! I won't let you have your way with me!" I state determination evident in my voice.

She smiles as if she just got what she wanted for Christmas. She squeezes my neck somehow making me drop my form. "Good. Now I have a proposition for you. I, the Infinite Oroboros Dragon, Ophis," My eyes widen even more in horror. "Want you to help get rid of Big Red from the dimensional gap."

Silence. Not a thing moves. Not even my body's disbelief is showing.

"Will you help? After all," She smirks showing off a fang. "What use is a destroyed planet?"

My body gains mobilization again, so I grab her dragon arm holding me and fill my fist full of every hit I gave and received. One of my first powers.

I smash my fist into her arm making a very clear snap making her drop me to the ground. A victorious smirk spreads on my face. I look up finding her staring motionless holding a broken and limp dragon arm. My smirk is gone.

"You are exactly what I need. Will you help?" She asks again.

There is no way out unless I agree. Crap. "Only when there is nothing left here on Earth." I force out reluctantly.

She nods. "Of course. You are attached to this place. I will summon you when I am ready to start the plan." She tells me as a Infinite Oroboros tattoo painlessly forms on my shoulder. "One more thing, your father has changed. You probably won't ever she him ever again. He is part of the ones that want death and destruction."

I look down to the roof letting tears fall. "Nothing is going right."

"When you help get rid of Big Red, I will also summon a portal to send you to when you first died. With your powers intact even." She offers.

My head snaps up to meet her eyes. Not a sign of deceit. So this is how the portalbecomes a thing. Wow.

"But won't that make all you have done in vain?" I ask her.

She shakes her head in a no. "You'll just be going into another timeline. An unwritten timeline. The everything here remains the same. Time will reset just for you. I don't care about myself from the past." She explains.

I blink my eyes and find myself still staring at the ceiling. "YOU FRICKING IDIOTIC FOOL! YOU JUST SAID YOU WOULD HELP OPHIS!" Alucon bellows clearly upset.

My eye twitches. 'I wonder why? Hmm. Oh I know. I didn't have a choice.' I respond cooly.

"I have to agree with David. What choice did he have?" Lucas defends reluctantly.

"Whatever. Don't complain to me when you are called to do her dirty work."

'I'll deal with it when I am ready. Right now I have other things to worry about. The grandparents.'

A knock on the door breaks my conversation and opens before I could say whoever could. Turns out to be Rias Gremory. What couldshe want? Maybe to just talk?

"What just happened?"

"What do you mean?" I ask curious.

She glares right through me sending a shiver down my spine. "I felt an enormous energy here. Was it you?"

"No! It wasn't me! I don't know who it was." I answer nervously.

She just nods humming to herself. "I guess your right." I breath out a sigh of relief. "There's no way you are that strong."

A tick mark grows on my head. "Want a first hand look at my full power soulless red head?" I ask with a raised fist. "Pretty sure you would end up wrecked."

She crosses her arms under her chest mountains. "That felt like a dragon energy and Issei was getting beaten by mother. You were the only one up here, so naturally I got suspicious."

"Next time that I feel that power will probably be the last." I mutter to myself. "Anything else you need?" I ask speaking up.

She just nods very slowly. "I need your advice. I think." She says unsure.

I smirk lightly at her. "Speak your mind. In exchange, I want you to rent me an apartment in my hometown."

She shrugs like she doesn't care. "Already had that taken care of, so here I go." She takes in a deep breath and lets it out calming herself down. "What would you do if the person you like has relatives who could endanger him?"

Good question. Too bad I know she is talking about Issei's grandparents. How does she know though?

"I would kill the threat before it gets out of hand." I answer. She goes to leave, but I grab her arm. "But I would also wait it out. Because not everyone is a one sided card." I tell Rias sagely.

She stares wide eyed impressed. She hasn't heard me talk that wisely before. She probably was expecting something else.

She tries to talk, but nothing comes out. She keeps trying to get a word out, but her mouth keeps resembling a fish out of water. I am pretty sure I didn't say anything that brilliant. I know it was inspiring to some, but not to this point.

"You ok there Rias?" I ask letting go of her arm.

She nods and sits back down on the bed. "I...I think you need to know something." She starts finding her voice.

I pat her shoulder comfortingly. "What is it? I'm here to hear you out, not judge you." I state seeing her relax a little more.

"Issei's grandparents...I have reason to believe they are..." She stops there hesitating now.

I know what she wants to say still. But how is she aware...oh wait. Don't devils feel a sting of pain from anyone in the angel faction? That might explain it.

"Priests." She finishes almost in a whisper. Her head turns to me waiting for some kind of answer.

I nod my head at her a couple of times. "They are priests." I admit willingly. I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but she already had a feeling. If they guess right then they have the right to know.

Her eyes look down into the floor, surprisingly. I was expecting a lecture about how I knew about it. This must mean that she has other things on her mind. The question is, what?

"Do you know how they die?" She asks just loud enough for me to hear.

I avert my eyes from her. "I already told you too much." I say dissapointed in myself. Unless I can get her to figure it out. She sighs. "Do you know who Freed is?"

Her eyes widen greatly in size turning quickly towards me. "Yeah. He's the stray priest from back when you were trying to save Asia. The one at the entrance. Why?"

Flashback

I walk in and a psycho jumped down from the ceiling. "Issei deal with this fool. I'm going to save Asia."

"Both of you go on. Koneko and I will deal with Freed." Kiba and Koneko walk in and started fighting.

I walked to a hole in the floor. I got to the bottom and a huge crowd of the fallen were there. Raynare at the top of a huge pedestal type thing.

Flashback end

I frown at myself. Only remember him briefly. Doesn't matter I guess. She shakes her head slowly realizing what is going to go down. "He's going to kill them?" She breathes out.

"Sort of. They are to fight them then he kills them. That is when I attack the Freed guy." I explain simply.

She sighs and flops her back onto my bed. "Why not help them?"

A dry and humorous laugh escapes my lips. "They don't want anyone to interfere. The two want me to tell them they are sorry and that's it. I am just going after Freed to avenge them."

"At least you have a game plan. I don't think I could even fake a smile knowing what is going to happen tomorrow." She admits going into a depressed state.

A spark of inspiration runs through my body. "You won't. You will smile a honest smile!" I exclaim.

"Huh?" She says looking at me.

"You must smile for Issei!" I tell her as she sits up. "Who else will? The others will weep and be severely depressed for the boy, but who will smile for him? Those fools at school who will just say good riddance two more perverts died and mock him more?" I rant filling her with reasons to smile for him. "Because when it comes down to it, you are the one that has to smile and be there for him."

A smile slowly shows on her face. "I guess so."

"Don't just guess so and let it go, be there for your crush!" I tell her surprising her. "He likes you the most obviously, but will that stay that way if you ignore it or he finds a fake smile on you?"

She shakes her head no vigorously. She stands up with a hundred times more confidence than when she walked in. "You're right. I can't let my precious pawn go down that road." She states forcefully.

"Don't just talk about it, be there for him! Don't do anything suspicious until he knows though or he will be worse off. But do it. Now who will be there for him?" I demand.

"I will be there for my precious Issei!" She says. She walks to the door confidence oozing off her in waves now. She stops when her hand grabs to door handle. "Thanks for your advice David."

"No problem at all. You needed this talk. Now go and have a good night." I reply smiling encouragely at her.

She opens the door and walks out shutting the door behind her. I keep smiling and relax on my bed.

My body gets up after a few minutes of silence and walks over to the window looking for the dragon lady. My eyes fix on the a siloette off in the distance in the sky. A huge pair of draonic wings holding the short person up. "So you are real." A smirk now frames my face realizing something awesome. "I am part of you Ophis. Therefore I can beat you."

Not even a millisecond later she is gone. The lolli dragon is gone. That kind of sucks. Not everyday that you atmre forced to join a dragon goddess's personal army.

"Not everyday you can hurt said goddess either. Nobody has put a scratch on her." An invisible voice states. "Somehow you can break her arm? Probably not ever going to happen again."

I focus on the voice intently. Why does it sound...gruff? Like it is growling it out from not speaking for years. "Who are you?" I ask the voice. I wish I could stop hearing voices.

It huffs loud enough for even the other side of the planet to hear. Oddly enough, nobody did. What is it?

"I am the son of the Tree of Life. That is all you need to know mortal." It answers causing me to flinch. Nothing good about this. "Although she didn't show it, you gave Ophis a tiny bit of pain. To a mortal like you, the equivalent is kicking a mortal in the shin."

That brightens my evening quickly. "I am the boss! Watch out Big Red! I will get you someday!"

A low chuckle-like growl comes from the voice. "Good luck with that mortal. I won't fall easily."

My skin pales to paper white crumpling my body to the floor complete with wide eyes. This voice is Big Red? I just admitted to going after him to his face! What will he do?

"Remember this mortal, don't disappoint me in our first and final fight. Or else." Big Red threatens cutting off to nothingness.

Why did the two strongest come to me on the same day? My luck is flat out terrible. Oh well. I force myself to my feet getting color back. I better be ready. Because something is going to happen.

I can't say my friends will be there with me, but I know I won't be alone. The two Zengaria inside me won't ever abandon me. They are stuck with me. They are attached to my soul.

"You better not dissapoint me either Red." I say back defiantly. "It could be your worst mistake."

"Touché." Both Zengaria inside me mutter. I walk to my bed and fall onto it falling asleep on the spot.

In the next room over

Issei's closet

"Why does he talk to himself?" Gasper asks Asia who is outside the closet. (Too bad there isn't any character that would tell him to...come out of the closet!)

"I don't know exactly. Must be Zengaria related or something." Asia answers.

"Cool!" Gasper exclaims quietly. "I think..." Gasper puts a finger on his chin. "Doesn't the humans find that weird?"

"Only when he does it in public." Asia answers. She has been around him since the very first two days in Kuoh town. Her mind flashes to the night David's family died and how her actions didn't feel quite like the way she usually acts. Not to mention he has never said sorry for how rude he was. But to be fair, he did said he would not say sorry at all.

Gasper sits back and closes his eyes. 'I heard your talk with president Mr. Zengaria. You are truly good at things like this as well as defeating idiots like the guy in silver armor. I am going to leave with you when you leave to your hometown. He saved me, therefore I will be there next to him.' He thinks in his head.

Next morning

4:00 AM

On the first floor of the house is a conversation. Between an old couple. Or so you would assume. This old couple is gearing up. For their final fight against evil.

"You ready, Akari?" The old man asks his wife strapping a dagger inside his combat boots.

"Of course Takeo." She replies. "How about you? Your back really give out during our retirement?" She asks sarcastic as ever.

The two are dressed up in white combat clothing. One sword each on their back and a dagger in their boots. They even have holy water.

Takeo stands up straight like it never had problems, not even old age. "Not even. Only problem is putting up the front of typical old people of nowadays." He snaps back lightly.

She throws Takeo a vial of holy water and he caches it with no strain in the least. "Make sure he goes down with us." Akari instructs.

The two walk out putting their vial of holy water in their pocket. They look back to the house as they near the end of the block. It is too late to turn back, so they continue on to their doom.

"If he is anywhere, he will be at that old church on the edge of town." Takeo informs his wife.

They walk the rest of the way in silence going through fighting maneuvers. After all, they are going against the holy sword Exaliber. Word is those two exorcists never came back with news of the swords. So Akari and Takeo decided this would be how they die. By the holiest sword in existence.

The moment they see the church door is the same moment a blond guy walks out of it. The man grins widely as if he was expecting the couple. The couple stop in their tracks feeling immense power.

"Hello shitty exorcists! What are a couple of old ass shits like you doing here?" He asks loud enough for the two others to hear. The two just pull out their swords without an answer. "So it's a death wish?" His grin widens even more. "Very well!"

Same time with David

I jolt up straight out of a dead sleep. A feeling of dread filling my very being. Something is wrong.

I look around my room causous about whatever feeling I have. First thing to catch my eye is Tina curled up at the end of my bed sleeping. Then there is the piece of paper on the floor.

"Remember to to tell them we are sorry. Sincerely, Akari and Takeo. Issei's grandparents." I read out loud dropping the paper. I click my tongue frustrated now. "They said not to help, so I mind as well go to sleep and hunt that Freed guy when I get the chance." I say quietly.

Back to the fight

Takeo barely dodges a side slash from Freed again while pulling out his dagger. As he lands, he throws it as hard and precisely as possible at Freed's head. Unfortunately, the blond catches it easily.

"This is really pathetic! You two came here to kill e, but then the hag falls asleep mid-fight?" He complains stilling holding the dagger. Akeo glances at his wife knowing shewill soon be dead. He starts for Freed. "Ah ah ah!" Freed taunts wagging his finger. causing Akeo to stop. "If you come closer my hand might slip and the knife will granny over there."

'Damn it. I hope this works.' Akeo monologues. He steps forward with the vial in his hand and throws it straight at the knife shooting towards his wife. The vial hits the knife steering it off course. "Yeah!" He celebrates. Too early.

Instead of her head, it went straight through her index finger! She automatically wakes up in a fit of pain. Akeo runs over to her to comfort her.

"Hahahaha! You can only prevent so much before you finally die yourself!" Freed states licking his lips seductively like a person into pain and torture.

The old man strengthens his grip on his sword and runs at the stray exorcist. He swipes several times at Freed over and over and over again tiring himself out. Suddenly Freed is gone. A cry filled with death screamed into the trees forcing Akeo to look around.

Freed is licking his Exaliber of Akeo's wife's blood! Not even a shred of rage fills the old man. He doesn't care since he will soon join her.

Sooner then he thought, the same sword is stabbing him through the heart. With his last breaths he says something. "See you in hell." He tries to stab Freed with his own sword, but Freed catches it.

"Sure you will." He replies letting out a bone chilling laugh into the sky as Akeo's body goes limp.

End

That's it! There is you story loyal readers! Thank you for your patience!

I don't really have anything to say this time. If you like this story then yay! If not then bye.

Remember people, people die if they are killed. Have a great day/night/morning!


	23. Chapter 23

Please read to end. Please. Whelp guys. This is it. The end of the Zengaria. Where David fights valiantly! The fight for his name!

Chapter: Fool

"No! Bob, I mean, Issei!" David yells.

"Shut up ya jerk on, I mean, off!" Issei yells back stupidly.

"Come over here and we'll see." Akeno and Rias offer seductively.

David and Issei's eyes widen at the small underwear on the two. Which is none. The two are hugging each other covering each others privates with how close bodies are.

"BOOBS!" Issei screams with a bloody nose while running at Rias and Akeno.

A small hand grips Issei by the collar of his shirt stopping his instantly. Koneko glares evilly at the perv.

"No." She states simply.

The two busty girls turn their back to him and Koneko. "I guess it won't be this time, huh?" Rias and Akeno tell him walking away with a sway in their hips.

"Nooooo! Come back!" Issei cries before Koneko punches him into the distance.

End

Hehehehe. Fake out. Happy April fools day! Hope you liked it! Thank you new followers!

Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	24. Chapter 24

Almost failed you beautiful people! Happy Easter friends! This is up on this and one other story of mine, can you find it? Happy sorry but having trouble on start of chapter 20 on the DXD story, writers block, but I'll finish this story, don't worry. I just need to get a good start. As for my Boruto thing, it isn't started yet. Same with the DXD thing. Eventually. Yona of the dawn is just fine though. Need to start it though. Stay tuned for my stories people! Have a great Easter day/night/morning!


	25. Chapter 25

I am Light Yagami, the best Pokemon trainer in all of the Elemental Nations! I will conquer all of Britania with my Zanpakuto!

Welcome to the DXD story of mine. As of this moment, I don't think there is any comments and nothing else. Without further ado, let's start!

Chapter 20: A Meeting of Old Friends

What? They left? When?

"They left nothing behind. Seems they left without a warning." Issei's father says to his wife. "I guess something came up."

Did I fail? What if they killed Freed? What if their bleeding out somewhere? Did they fail to land a hit on the stray exorcist?

"Maybe they forgot to tell us? They are old and probably senile." The mother suggests like it was a really common thing.

The two did things without expecting anything except death as a reward. Would they hate me if I don't tell their kids? Why didn't I leave with them?

"You refused to leave even when you knew, do you regret it?" Alucon questions already knowing the answer.

"No." I respond out loud surprising Alucon greatly. "I made my decision and will live with it. I don't want to regret anymore than I already regret."

"Wanna make a bet he will regret not regretting this?" Lucas asks kind of in a bored tone.

"He will. Maybe a lot later, but he will." Alucon responds.

I honestly don't have the spare energy to deal with the two. I need to take my own advice. After all, I will avenge the old couple. But why am I feeling all this guilt then?

"Your still human no matter how many other things you are. And that means you will feel human feelings." A monotone girl's voice explains startling me.

I look around finding Ophis in front of me. "Why are you here?"

She stares coldly into my eyes. "I can't have you dyeing on me because of some old couple met their eventual end."

I smile nervous with a little added sadness. "I wish I could die, but everything keeps pushing me back to life. I couldn't die if I wanted to."

"I also need you to stay happy." She says really quiet that I may have been hearing things.

"Why would the strongest dragon in existence care about my emotions?" I asks surprising her. Although her pupils are the only thing giving that away. Even then, it's pretty difficult to see.

"Some dragons are attracted to those with power." She states as if it were obvious.

I scratch my head confused. "Why haven't you hooked up with Big Red then?"

"With the one who took away my home? I want him out." She replies monotone.

"Just leave me alone, I'll do that destroy the world thing some other day." I tell her losing interest in having the strongest thing ever, at the moment, in my room.

"I'll just watch you from a distance like usual then." She states.

My eyes widen. "How long have you been watching me?" I ask slowly.

"Since I first sensed your power surge in a fight with some weak fallen girl." She replies simply.

'What the crap Alucon?! Why didn't you tell me?' I yell in my mind at the First Zengaria.

"I didn't even sense the woman!" Alucon answers back surprise evident in his voice.

"Why not recruit me earlier than you did then?" I ask seeing that as a good question.

"What use is a weak boy, why not see what limits he can reach to determine if he is fit or not?" She asks somehow making it sound like common sense.

"Sure, stalking some random boy getting beaten senseless and killed is normal, why not?" I reply sarcastically.

"I am glad you understand." She says monotone.

I look at her arm just now realizing her arm is working properly and isn't broken. "I should break your arm again, it would heal back easily anyway." I tell her. I'm feeling less threatened by this girl.

"And I also know how much power you put in and know it would prove very difficult for you." She replies monotone.

I sigh in irritation. "Don't you have something else to do? I do have to pack for my trip to my siblings funeral."

"Be careful of five kids there, they have exceptional strength." She warns me.

"I doubt I will see them, I will stay only if I see my friends and even then they shouldn't know I am coming." I respond having a feeling nothing will go well while there.

"So naive." She says emotionlessly.

I sigh. "It's not naive. I just like to hope for the best sometimes."

"Hope can be defined as naive in many ways." She states monotone still, but as if she experienced it.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you experienced it." I say looking up to the ceiling imagining my sister and brother just descending from the sky. 'I'll save the future by destroying another one. Sacrifice one to get another.'

"I see that nothing I say now will change your mind about your sadness." She looks at the door. "If your still unhappy by the time you get back, I will kill all your friends."

My form changes straight into the Red-Eyed Darkness form and immediately appear in front of of the shorter girl. "I won't hesitate to try to kill you if you do that even if I don't have any other way to get back to the past." I threaten in my darker than demon voice. "And don't think I won't try."

A huge slash appears across my stomach spilling out some blood forcing me out of my form. I slowly lose my balance and fall onto the floor. I look up to see her left arm is in its dragon form. She looks at me uncaring that she slashed me. "Don't think you can stand up to me because next time not only will I kill your friends, I'll kill you too. No matter what, I don't need you. I could always wait to get rid of Big Red." She explains still monotone.

'How did I not see her move?' I ask the two inside me.

"I didn't see her move." Lucas responds probably gaping at the scene.

"I only saw it blur across my vision. I would have been able to just barely dodge it at my fullest power." Alucon admits grimly.

'Well I need to get stronger somehow.' I respond.

She walks to the window. "Don't do anything stupid in Póli tou diachronikoú peproménou."

My eyes narrow on her. "How do you know the nickname of my hometown?" I demand through the pain coming from my stomach.

She frowns breaking her uncaring look. "Learn Greek for once you stupid Zengaria." I growl at her, but she ignores me. "Many supernatural creatures stay away from that place for a reason. It translates to Town of-"

The door opens and the dragon loli disappears. I look at my stomach finding that it isn't there now. 'How?'

"I heard you fall over, are you ok?" I hear Asia ask kindly.

I slowly stand up not feeling any pain. Weird. "Yeah, I just rolled off the bed." I tell her. I just can't trouble my friends with my own problems that are just so much bigger than even myself.

She walks over to me. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

I smile happily. I am truly happy to be friends with such a nice girl. "I'm fine Asia."

"Are you sure?" She asks staring into my eyes.

"I'm sure. A little bruise like that isn't more than a little prick to me." I explain playfully.

She hums a bit to herself. "You seem too playful, what's going on?"

I sweatdrop. "You really think I need a reason to be playful?" She nods without hesitation. I sigh a little bit. "I am hurt, truly hurt."

She quickly bows. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Please god forgive-" A sharp pain shoots through her head making her grab her head in pain.

"You really are blond..." I say outloud with a sweatdrop still present.

"Are you really doing a stereotype?" Alucon asks in a deadpanned tone.

'Yeah, so what? It's just that she acts like a stereotypical blond.' I reply defensively.

"Anyway, I come bearing a gift!" Asia exclaims pulling out a DVD. I look closer to see the name.

"Re: Zero?" I read off curiously. "What is that?" I shake my head. "And I'm getting ready to leave for my hometown, why give share it with me now?"

"Because we are going with you, remember?" Asia asks me like I should know this. And I should have since I should have included the time it takes to find their bodies.

"Oh yeah, I guess I kinda forgot. Do you already have your things ready?" I ask realizing I have nothing to pack.

She notices this and smiles at me. "Yes, I do. But you look like you'll need some new clothes, so I am taking you to get clothes!" She exclaims excitedly.

I nod my head. "I could use some clothes. I'll get a black outfit so that I can wear them casually and for the funeral."

She nods happy for some reason. "Great! Let's go now!" She says grabbing onto my arm and throwing the DVD on my bed in the process.

At the mall

I look around feeling as if I should remember this place. "Why do I feel like I have been here before?" I mutter. I look around and see a feathery image form into a very familiar fallen angel. My eyes widen as the image fades into nothing. "Raynare..."

"You remember?" Asia asks in disbelief. "So you remember what happened here?"

I put a hand on her shoulder and look at her. "Yes, I do Asia. But Raynare is dead and can't harm you anymore." I tell her giving a reassuring look.

She smiles back. "Let's get your clothes." Sheurges gentle as a feather as usual.

The two of us walk into a store called Pay More, but ironically has cheaper clothes than other stores. We walk through the isles eventually finding a whole black outfit. I take it into the changing room and try them out. The top is a black short sleeve shirt and over it is a zip up jacket that has a darker shade of green on the left side of a small is the symbol for my favorite band, Linkin Park. (I'm actually going to their concert in Detroit on August 7! I have been fanboying about it!) My pants and flexible and also black. My shoes are complete white with black socks and fingerless gloves. I grin at my shoes. I walk out to show Asia.

"Do you think this is good enough?"

Asia P.O.V

'Oh my! He is sexy...'

David P.O.V

I wait for to respond and she does after a minute. "You look great!"

I smile and walk back in and change back into my regular clothes. Before I walk out, a pain grips my whole mental state forcing me to my knees. My eyes are wide full of pain and myhands gripping my head. It feels as if something is trying to rip my conscious mind out forcefully. My eyes roll into my head and i fall face first to the floor.

The Void

The pain. It's gone. The feeling of gravity holding me down, where is it? I slowly open my my eyes to a dark empty space. A space I could only describe as a void of nothing.

"David?" A lone female voice asks from behind. I gasp feeling my whole body stop. I turn around robotically. It's her. A tall pink haired girl with her school clothes on stare me in the eyes while I do the same. Her haunted brown eyes are full of tremendous surprise and sadness. "Is that you?"

"Junko?" I ask in disbelief. Tears start to fall from her eyes as she runs to me while I am struck motionless. My eyes are so wide. She wraps her arms around my body crying into my chest.

"Your really here!" She exclaims through her sobs.

"How?" I ask breathing slow while having her smell fill my nose. It is really her. The sense of happiness is shot down when I realize why I can only explain this as a void. I'm in The Void where the Faction of the Void are born. My body tenses up seeming to alert Junko.

"What's wrong, David?" She asks looking me in the eyes again.

I smile lightly. "Nothing. I just wish I knew what is going on here. I was doing something then all of a sudden I feel as if my soul was being ripped from my body."

Her jaw drops in disbelief. "You shouldn't have felt anything unless you are some kind of supernatural entity, a strong one at that."

'Crap! Not even one minute and she knows something isn't right.' I tell myself in my head. I then try to sense her and find a unbelievably large power flowing through her. She's a human though. I pull away from Junko as she steps back from me as well. "Sorry, but a lot has happened. I'm not the same as before."

A cloak like the one Izumi and his partner had worn wraps her body. It disappears quickly as if it had never been there a second later. I take up a fighting pose.

"Why did you have that cloak?" I demand.

Her eyes widen even more. "That is my sacred gear, how did you see it? I haven't even used it in such a long time!"

"Are you friend or foe?" I ask sounding more desperate than I would have liked.

A sad look forms other face. "Are you truly the Zengaria?"

I roll my eyes feeling a bit of irritation at this point. I go to answer, but a voice inside me sounds as if yelling in a pleading voice. "...t...ll..er!" I mentally frown in my soul mind. It's Alucon.

'What?' I ask.

"Don't tell her!" He yells frantic and clear.

'Why not?'

"Because she is a decendent of the human who killed a soldier of the Faction of the Void! She seems to hate the Zengaria race!" He insists.

'Alright then, I have an idea.' I let my ferocious features out that could scare anyone! I push out my neko form! My black furry ears twitching while my tail swishes around. "Sorry, but I am merely just a neko." I answer Junko giving a sheepish smile.

She sighs in relief. "I am so glad that you aren't the Zengaria. Killing you would have killed the last straw of sanity I have."

I move pretty fast behind her, not even half my speed, and stand with my back to her back. "Could you have touched me?"

She whirls around and grasps me in a hug. I stand breathless and shocked. She didn't attack. From my experience, that normally taunts an enemy into attacking. What is so different now?

"I don't care about that, I am just happy to see you again." She says. She looks me in the eyes now. "And I'm sorry about your family, I know it must be hard."

My eyes steel into a cold gaze making her flinch. It is still a sore topic with anyone who doesn't know the whole truth. "I don't want any pity from a..." I pause seeing the true sadness in her eyes. "From my best friend." I finish giving her a smile. I turn around and embrace her. "So much has happened since I arrived, so sorry if I seem so tense and untrusting. I have learned so much death that I wish I could stay dead sometimes, but the friends I have now keep me going on. They are troublesome, but good people." I admit genuinely smiling.

She pulls away out of my embrace looking like she always did when something bad happened: dead serious. Nobody could look more serious right now. I straighten up getting serious too.

"I summoned you here for a reason." She states.

"And here I am thinking you missed me." I joke trying to keep a straight face.

She deadpans. "Anyway, the other four are planning on making you their toy." She explains regret in her voice.

A small part of my heart cracks. "As in, playing with me?" I question hoping it's not what I think.

She turns her head to the side. "Sorry, but no." She tells me. I fall onto my knees looking to the never ending void below. "They were your friends before you left though!"

Junko P.O.V

I watch as he seems to lighten up a bit. 'I am so sorry David, but you must never know they always loathed you.' I think hoping for the best.

He slowly stands up with his hair covering his eyes. "I don't want to, but if they try to do anything then I will fight back until there is nothing left of me." My eyes widen as a darkness starts circling around him. A faint glow from behind his hair where his eyes are catches my attention too. "Even if I end up killing them." A demonic voice finishes from his mouth.

My breath catches in my throat. It can't be..."You lied...you are the Zengaria..."

He moves his hair showing glowing red eyes. "Are you going to kill me for being something that can't be helped? Oh wait," He is suddenly in my face with his eyes looking into my very own. "You can't kill me if-"

My eyes narrow. 'You know what? Screw it. He told me his truth and so will I.' I kick him away while he is talking and he is sent yards away before stopping with a glare. "I lied too, they always loathed you." I yell to him watching the black fade. 'I'm sorry...wait. What is going on?!'

A huge flare of dark energy reach as tall as the sky hiding him in a cylinder darkengery field. A loud ungodly screech mixed with roaring sound emanates from inside causing me to tremble in fear. No, not fear. In absolute and complete soul chilling terror. A strange bunch of gibberish is roared into it.

"Korina ta na za taa!" (Translation since this is completely Zengaria language: I will kill them all!)

The tiny space of the Void I summoned to bring him here starts to shake as it starts to fall apart. I try to look farther into the darkness only to find a glowing that that isn't, it is an orange glowing with blood red tint in it. I gasp trying harder to see now. A pair of horns adorns his head made of the darkness while a tail as sharp as a sword swings back and forth, also made of darkness. He seems to be taller with a red trench coat and black under clothes. He bares his teeth show a couple of razor sharp teeth. He resembles...Satan.

He falls back into the dark and I suddenly feel my back ripped opened and kicked in a combo attack sending miles upon miles away. As I roll and hit the invisible floor I catch glimpses of the monster that has taken control of David. I finally stop and can't move. The pain is so intense that I am unable to move. I see him start stalking towards me causing me to finally loose my grip on keeping this piece of the Void. Like that, I am rocketed back to my body. Or that should of happened.

The monster catches my throat in a burst of speed and somehow keeps the Void area here. "Tell your bastard supirors and I swear, you will be wishing I mutilated you here and now." I nod while choking in his hand. He lets go and the two of us disappear.

Hometown

My eyes jerk open to the other four looking at me with anticipation. "Well? When will he be here?" My leader demands.

'Oh right, I was supposed to get his information of that.' I sigh. "I couldn't contact him, must be because he is surrounded by too many supernatural beings at the moment."

"Well damn it." He says outloud. "No matter, we'll have to prepare right now." The other three walk out while leader stays. "Don't think I don't know your feelings for the boy." I look down then back up watching a wicked grin stretch on his face. "Maybe I will allow you to keep him as a pet, how does sound?"

My heart flutters a bit. "Your so generous, Lord Neikan."

"Only to my small group of loyal followers. Goodnight, Junko." He finishes walking out.

I walk to my bed and curl up into a ball on my bed weeping quietly. "David, why?" I cry out crying myself to sleep.

End

And that is the end! Thank you for your patience on this chapter my fans, I really had trouble writing it. I also would like to thank Guest-san for your comment.

I also have a question: do you want some of the thirteen Longenus gear holders to make a appearance in this? I will if you want, but if nobody wants that then I don't see the point in bringing them in.

I am also going to take a break to write my other fics for a while. Fret not, I will finish this, but I need to do a Boruto chapter and I need to pick up the pace. Also my Yona of the Dawn fic.

With that, I hope you like this chapter and have a great day/night/morning!


	26. Chapter 26

Started: 7-22. Welcome back otaku friends! How was your day? If Good: I'm so happy for you! If bad: I'm sorry I really do feel for you, I actually have something going on too, continue on and live for yourself if nothing else. Because nothing else will give you life except yourself.

I don't know if you all know this, but I will never give up on this story until I finish it! Even afterwards, I will never forget it and the ones who have took this journey with me throughout this train wreck of a fanfiction. Oh yeah, I might shorten the chapters so I can finish chapters easier. Iwould also like to say this: START READING!

PS: I would like to shout out to one of my biggest idols, Chester Bennington of Linkin Park. He has always been an idol of mine since I first heard him and his band's songs. I was shocked by his suicide, so rest in piece Chester. My condolences to his friends and family. Let's start!

Chapter 21: Chances

"What happened Asia?" Rias asks with worry etched into her voice. She has just arrived to a hospital that the medics sent David to.

After he seemed to have been in pain at the mall he fell face first onto the floor. And since there were so many witnesses, one called an ambulance before Asia could give a explanation. All she could do is pay for the clothes and rush into the ambulance to sit beside him. It has been a half hour since Asia and David arrived at the place. Asia had called Rias when she asked for a phone at the front desk and then rushed to David's room to wait by his side. Now that Rias arrived, she walks to David worrying

"I don't know anything except he just felt pain then fell unconscious." Asia explains quietly.

"Maybe the stress finally hit him? I don't know what else it could be." Rias says to her blond bishop. "Can you heal him Asia?"

"Sorry, but you know I can only heal physical wounds not mental breakdowns." Asia says looking down at her feet.

Rias nods grimly. "Do you think we should call off this trip?" Rias asks Asia serious about it.

Asia smiles a bit. "Of course. He needs this. Plus he will be around his old friends. He definitely needs to go."

Rias smiles a little bit too while putting a hand on her head. "Of course. Your right Asia. I love David like family, but I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I never revived him." Rias takes a seat on a chair across from Asia. "I know it is so mean to think it especially after all he has done for us, but it is always in the back of my mind asking if he is more trouble than he is worth."

Asia lays a hand on Rias' shoulder. "Don't feel down about it Rias. We all think of that kind of thing." Asia admits surprising Rias.

"You actually thought about it too?" Rias asks.

Asia brings her hand back on her lap looking at the floor. "Not about David, but about something that made the church see me as a heretic. Healing a injured devil."

Rias' eyes widen. "Really?"

She nods timid. "I was walking one day outside the church and found a injured man. I healed him and he turned out to be a devil. The church kicked me out because my sacred gear can heal devils too."

Rias stands up and picks Asia up for a hug. "I am so sorry Asia. I promise you will never be kicked out like that. Never again."

Asia hugs her back. "Thank you Rias."

A sudden burst of dark energy flares sending the two teen girls away from each other in a fright like they never felt before. "I-it feels like David going into his dark form except so much more darker." Rias stutters seeing dark particles float up from David's body.

"What's happening Rias?" Asia asks frightened.

"I don't know Asia…I think David passing out is beyond the simple excuse of stress." She tells the blond.

All she can do is nod in agreement. "I hope David is ok." She says in hopes her hope isn't pointless.

"Me too…"

In The Void

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A inhuman shriek shattering the silence again. The shrieks never seeming to stop. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" The inhuman shriek resumes with words this time.

A shadow horned monster hits the invisible ground while on its knees putting its head on the ground afterwards. It continues to shriek and hit the ground. The orange eyes are leaking tears. It has been going on like this since a young girl left. The guilt it's feeling spawned voices in his head that snark about tragedies that happened because of what it had done.

"You families death is your fault."

It grabs it head this time. "NO IT'S NOT! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" It roars.

"Your father is on the other side now. If you had been there though…you could've prevented that."

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" The frown his father had after showing his father his Red-Eyed Darkness form flashes through his mind. "Did I?"

"He said so himself that he is the same that hasn't reached his ascended form. What better way then to join a group that will push him to do exactly that?"

The beast that is David looks at the ground harder. "It can't be…" His orange eyes grow an unnatural shade of orange. "THAT BASTARD!"

"Zengaria." A female voice interrupts the onslaught of voices. The enraged monster that David has become instantly up and turned towards the voice. It is Ophis herself. Unfortunately that isn't what David is seeing. In her place is his father in the darkness with red eyes. "You should let this place shatter already." She says without caring one bit.

David growls showing his fangs. The dragon loli's eyes widen realizing what he has become. She knows this specific energy. "I WILL KILL YOU OLD MAN!" He roars appearing in front of her faster than she thought possible earning a bone shattering punch to her chest sending her flying for a kilometer before finally stopping. She gets back up regenerating already.

She looks at the teen using her enhanced vision spotting the seething David glowering at her. "Whatever happened here must have broke him. And he won't leave without another fight." She thinks out loud. A smile creeps upon her lips. "It seems like he isn't a pushover this time either."

She watches as he disappears into the darkness using the power of the original devil. Quickly waiting for a change in the atmosphere she finds it above her. She raised her arm above her blocking a very devastating kick that sends her skidding a few feet. The monster runs at her the very instant he touches ground sending a insane barrage of punches.

Ophis blocks most while dodging others only taking a few hits to her shoulder. 'Since when was he so strong?' She thinks throwing her own punch. She lands the punch in his gut. However, instead of being hurt, he grabs her head shocking the loli.

He screams summoning what used to be a blue sword. Instead of blue, the sword hilt is pure black with the blade is burning with an eternal flame. He goes to plunge it inside her, but she gets serious swinging to the side dodging it. She switches her leg with her dragon leg and slams it into his head knocking him to ground. He loses his grip and she returns to her human leg. She lands on the ground softly watching the monster getting right back up.

She replaces her right arm with a dragon limb. Without wasting a moment she runs toward him swinging her dragon claws at him. He blocks the attack with his sword that somehow is withstanding her claws. She puts more pressure on it pushing him. Ophis looks where her mark should be, but instead of her mark there is nothing. Her eyes narrow.

David summons a ice ball in his hand then throws it at her chest. Ophis blocks it with her left arm freezing her entire arm in ice. She switches that arm into the other dragon limb breaking her ice encased arm. Ophis slashes her other arm at him about to cut him open. He creates a dark portal beneath him falling into it. He comes out another portal meeting a claw near his face. He ducks jumping at her Once the claw is past. David thrusts the sword at her again, but she just moves out of the way.

While he is still in the motion of his jump, Ophis sucks in a mouth full of air and lets it all out spitting a fireball the size of a school bus. Being point-blank, it hits him setting him on fire and flying for a couple of yards. She smirks in satisfaction until she sees the look of insanity in his eye had grown so much he has no pupils. Just bright orange eyes coming from the darkness in the fire.

"DIE YOU TRAITOR!" He roars charging up a darkness pulse.

Ophis transforms her whole body into her dragon form charging an attack to counter his. The two shoot their attacks not holding back. Except for Ophis. She's holding back her strongest attack for Big Red when she finally takes back her home. The two attacks collide creating a dimension shattering boom. Ophis quickly leaves the way she came once noticing David has disappeared.

In The Hospital

It has been a half hour since the darkness has left David. The two teen girls have been silent the whole time. The body of David starts to twitch causing the girls to run over in hope.

"David?" Rias asks wanting him to answer.

He moves his hand to his head ruffling his own hair. "The voice are finally gone. Finally gone." He mutters still keeping his eyes closed.

"What voice are you talking about David?" Asia questions worrying about her friend.

David finally opens his eyes to the sight of his two friends that happen to be girls. He looks at himself to find he is normal again. 'Did I really stand on par fighting with Ophis? But I don't think I want to transform into that again. It was like I had no control of my emotions…I'm just not strong enough to control that form yet is all. Not to mention that voice.'

"David." Rias says shaking him to gain his attention. It works. "What voice?"

He doesn't even try to work up a reassuring smile. After what just happened he is lucky he can think straight. "It's nothing you should worry about." He answers quietly. "But I'm happy to see you two again."

"Please don't push aside the issue David. Please. We just want to help." Asia tells him nervous if he'll snap at her or not.

"I…I really don't want to talk about it right now." He replies looking away.

"Does it have anything to do with that terrifying dark energy earlier?" Rias asks putting her hands on her hips. David freezes up notifying that she is right. "Just tell us. We have been so worried and we deserve an answer."

His eyes look towards the ceiling. "Sorry you had to worry, but I really don't want to tell you two my problems. We should worry about Freed or packing for tomorrow."

Asia sighs sadly. "Fine, but we just wanted to help."

"You will tell us sooner or later. Whether you like it or not." Rias states turning towards the door. She walks out leaving Asia and David alone in the room.

"I hope that was all just a dream." David mutters.

"David…"

He turns to her. "Yeah?"

Her hair covers her eyes acting as a curtain. "Are we really friends?"

David musters a light smile. "Of course Asia. I just don't want you to worry about me."

She jumps at him crying on his chest. "I want to worry about you!" She cries out through her tears.

"Why worry at all? Especially about me." He asks downcast.

"Because you're one of my first friends!" She exclaims still crying. "You have changed so much since we met…you once told me something personal to you just because and now you are always sad. You don't even trust your friends anymore..."

"Sorry, but things change and I had to change to cope with it all." He replies. "I only wish the best for you, but I just can't stand putting my problems on you and the others."

"You always take our problems on your shoulders though! Let us help."

"Give me a good reason to risk your lives for my dark future."

"Because alone you can't dare to climb, but together we can make it to new heights." She responds stopping her tears.

Her words shoots through his heart filling him with a warm feeling he hasn't felt in years. "You know Asia," He starts grabbing her attention. She looks up from his chest. "As much as I hate it, you are right." She beams happily. "Now listen closely cause it was a bad experience."

End

And this is another chapter done! Yeah I know it has been a while, but I got busy and I am writing another new fic that is getting popular. So yeah.

I don't got much to say, so thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey my friends! This isn't a chapter, but I have posted a 1,800 some special over in the highschool DXD category since I can't crossover all them. It is of all of my stories. Please check it out. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


End file.
